Under the Mistletoe
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: [Zutara smut] With Christmastime in the air, Katara and Zuko face a dilemma. And both are more than up to the challenge. Will be updating throughout December. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
1. After Party

Wine was flowing, steadily dripping down the tabletop, glass askew on the floor. Christmastime never felt so good and Zuko was going to take full advantage of the merry occasion. Above him, garlands decorated every corner of the room, holly berries and greenery placed in just the right places. Streamers of gold, red, and green dripped from the ceiling, and the pair of teenagers who had stayed for the After Party were enjoying their time alone.

Swiping his tongue across a bare-breasted woman's nipple, the Fire Lord let out a relaxing exhale, feeling her tanned hand lightly tug at his hair.

"Ohh!" Her moan was breathy and it made him want to explore a bit more. "Oh, Zuko. Fuck! Yes! Right there. Right there!"

After a slight smirk, the royal rubbed his tongue counterclockwise on the exposed nub, pressing his lips around the girl's darkened areola. He suckled generously, popping the nipple out of his mouth after she pulled his chin upward so she could return the favor.

Katara rolled her tongue across Zuko's lips, demanding entrance into the young royal's oral cavity. The young Fire Lord was happy to comply and he eagerly accepted her tongue by pulling it into his mouth, wiggling the piece of moistened flesh against his own.

With one distractingly heated kiss, Zuko flicked the waterbender's nipple and allowed his hand to delve deeper down her stomach. He had to wrench the remainder of her shirt apart but he was struggling with the knotted fabric. Enough so, that Katara realized that he was getting too preoccupied and released the back of his head to untie her tunic, granting him full access to her torso.

His hands lingered, thumbs grazing the elastic waistband of her skirt. "I want you bare," he huffed into her gasping mouth. "I want to fuck you right here," he panted. "Right _now_."

Cerulean eyes were eager. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Without warning, she ripped apart his shirt, forcing the silks apart and sliding them down his shoulders. Zuko inhaled while her fingernails scraped against his back, pulling him overtop her, onto the table a little bit more.

"Katara," he moaned, feeling his pants tent awkwardly against her. "Ohhh…"

She rubbed her hand over the bulge, bending the blood just so until it was throbbing against the silk material.

"Give it to me hard," she purred, batting her eyes suggestively. "Fuck me _hard_ , Zuko."

Zuko was up to the challenge and he scrambled to jerk off his pants. Meanwhile, Katara tried to disrobe, but pale, thin fingers stopped her. He gestured for her to wait and she complied, waiting with bated breath as she stared at the world's newest leader. Zuko enthusiastically dipped his head down, pulling on the waistband of her pants with his teeth. He maneuvered the backside of her pants down with his hands and Katara had to raise her hips until the fabric was tossed to the other side of the room.

With a pulsating dick in his hand, Zuko loomed over the waterbender, tugging gently on his member. He didn't need the additional encouragement because of Katara's fabulous bloodbending abilities, but it felt _right_. A piece of him wanted to jerk himself off between her brown tits—push those miraculous bulges around his manhood until a jet of hot cum burst from his dick and onto her face.

Fuck, he just wanted to cover her in a thick film of cum.

But that was selfish. She wanted pleasure, too.

Holding himself firmly, he lowered himself to his knees and grabbed the girl's thighs, pulling her to the edge of the table so he'd have a good angle. He let out a steamy breath and separated her legs, searching first with his fingers before leaning forward with his lips.

One digit slowly sank into her slick womanhood and he heard another breathy gasp.

Fuck, he could listen to those all _night_.

Another finger followed…and then another until Zuko felt soft hands against the back of his head.

"Fuck, Zuko. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

The Fire Lord smirked and blew a breath of hot air into the waterbender's snatch. "Just wait, babe," he whispered, smelling the delightful aroma of sex. He pressed his lips against her pussy and rolled his tongue around her silky clit. She let out another gasp and moaned, fingers curling into his hair to tug him closer.

Zuko mouthed the bulging nub, circling his tongue around it clockwise before breaking his pattern and zigzagging over it. He slurped, tasting every morsel—every wet inch—of her clenching snatch as he continued fingering her with a gentle, coaxing rhythm. He timed everything expertly, curling his fingers upward to feel her inner walls.

Katara felt an ache. Fingers and a tongue were delightful, but they couldn't replace the real deal. "Come _on_ , Zuko," she panted. " _Please_."

Happy to please, the young Fire Lord licked the waterbender's clit one more time, sucking on it generously until he heard her moan once more. With steady hands, he leaned forward, hovering above her ever so slightly. In this position, her breasts _just_ pressed against his skin. It was tantalizing.

"Beg," he demanded, golden eyes alight. "Beg for me, babe."

"Z-zuko!" she gasped. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Please. _Plea—!"_

Mid-plead, Zuo plunged into her, filling every crevice with his engorged member. He could feel her slippery walls clench around him, demanding him to begin thrusting.

"You're so fucking _tight_ ," he murmured in her ear.

She didn't have a response and instead grunted, shimming her hips around as a way of telling him she was ready. Still aiming to please, Zuko began with tender plunges.

Katara wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer until she wrapped her ankles together and started using her heels to move him more forcefully. "More," she beseeched. "More, more, more!"

Swiveling his hips, Zuko started into a more forceful cadence. Pulses became more randomized as he kissed down the waterbender's slender shoulder, biting down on expanses of fatty tissue whenever he could. He grunted as he worked, puffs of heated air escaping his lips and assaulting the wriggling girl beneath him.

Katara wasn't fazed by the heated huffs. If anything, they were a bigger turn on. Zuko's breaths warmed her skin, and made things more supple and easy to move. She quickly found herself twisting her body until the Fire Lord was in more of an upright position.

Even though Katara had changed their position, Zuko was still going at it. His dick gyrated pleasantly against her pussy, but the angle was perfect for her aching clit. Every third penetration, Zuko would make the girl in his arms gasp when he rubbed his rock-hard penis against the slippery nub.

"Oh!" the waterbender screamed, writhing. "That feels _so_ good!"

Sleek fingers snuck between the girl's legs and she began masturbating while Zuko continued to thrust. The sight was erotic and the Fire Lord slung the girl's left leg over his shoulder so he could deepen his pushes.

The pair quickly found themselves verging on a heated climax. Katara's fingers were vibrating generously between her legs, fingers flicking her clit in well-timed bursts while her remaining hand scratched the Fire Lord's pale back. Zuko's rapid pace and deep thrusts made his dick spasm until semi-clear pre-cum slid out the tip, further coating the waterbender's pussy in a slippery substance.

Swiftly, Zuko felt the familiar tug of a release and he slumped forward, pressing the entirety of his body against the girl as he came. "Katara!" he grunted, pulling her long brown hair as he wrapped his fingers around her head.

A heated jet of cum burst out, filling the waterbender with a silky warmth. One more flicking finger put Katara on the edge, too. And she fell against the teenager atop her, panting slightly with a sweet sheen of sweat lining her brow.

The thick smell of sex was in the air, heated thanks to the firebender during his orgasm.

The pair slid off the table, arms entwining as they found a comfortable spot on the floor.

"Tis the season," Zuko smirked into her shoulder.

Katara laughed. It was a throaty, after-sex kind of laugh that warmed the chill in the air. Blue eyes narrowed as they peered up. "Is that…mistletoe?"

The Fire Lord chuckled. "Yeah. It's _all around_ the palace."

A brown eyebrow quirked, an unsaid challenge accepted.

* * *

 **A/N: Dedicated to Raidersfan777 for being so awesome. And, as I'm sure you have realized, this is going to be a few chapters long. Favorite and alert. You won't want to miss out. ;)**


	2. War Room

Sometimes, being the Fire Lord was rather mundane. Presently, Zuko was sitting in front of an adorned table, staring at two orderly rows of grizzled old men—the remnants of his father's war leaders. Each officer took their allotted time to discuss their respective duties. One was responsible for the orderly return of their soldiers; another controlled the Fire Nation Colonial settlements; yet another was tasked with the distribution of reparations—food and money as an apologetic gesture to the villages the Fire Nation had invaded or destroyed during the Hundred Year War. More and more old men with grey or silver topknots took their turn discussing their individual duties.

Zuko found the task extraordinarily mind-numbing but he would never utter those words out loud. Instead of voicing his boredom, he resigned to think about his latest interaction with Katara.

He thought about her willowy arms wrapping around his waist as they snuggled side-by-side, breathing rapidly and grinning brightly as he absorbed her post-coital glow. She looked so pretty that way; her brown hair tousled just so, cheeks slightly pink as she nestled lovingly into the space between his shoulder and chest.

"…by the end of the month. Is that acceptable, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko barely caught the words. Who was even talking, anyway? Golden eyes glanced up and looked at the very unsightly face of one of the oldest officers he had ever seen.

He gave the man a dismissive wave. "Yes. Completely," he sighed, a bit distracted.

The Fire Lord shifted on his cushion and lazily readjusted his tunic. Robes were the traditional attire, but he had never gotten used to them. Instead of wearing the insanely layered garments of his forefathers, he was clothed in a golden-stripped tunic and loose, yet form-fitting pants. Golden-tipped boots completed his attire, but now wasn't the time to think about his wardrobe.

Or Katara.

No, he had a war to end and tasks to complete. It was _his_ duty to bring his people home. It was _his_ responsibility to make sure that their homecoming was safe and appreciated. It was _his_ job to make sure that his subjects were happy.

Though, the men around him were still boring and he found his mind continuously slipping to Katara's flawless and tan skin. He thought about her brown-tinged breasts, puckered at the ends with pink, erect nipples.

He adjusted his pants this time, unsettled with his thoughts and surrounded by so many…men. _Old men_ , Zuko reminded himself. _Pretty sure that one's about to kick the bucket._ He mentally pointed at an elderly officer who was coughing steadily into his armored sleeve. Who was that man kidding? _Just keel over already!_

Zuko nodded at another question, trying his damnedest to pay attention.

He sighed and felt a wiggle under the table, but paid no attention to it. It was probably Momo again; the little critter had been caught wandering all over the palace, picking at the decorative oranges and consuming them heartily wherever he damn well pleased.

Another jostle occurred and Zuko continued to ignore it. Still, he expected Momo to burst from underneath the tablecloth at any possible moment, chittering wildly with a large piece of fruit lodged in his tiny paws.

Instead of _any_ of that, the Fire Lord felt something tug mischievously at his pants. He looked downward and one golden eye widened as he watched a tanned head poke out from underneath the red-colored cloth. Katara's blue eyes and pink lips promptly followed and she held her hand before her face, finger pressed tightly to her lips.

"Shhhh," she mouthed. A single blue eye winked at him and Zuko paled, curious as to what was happening.

Katara smirked at him and another tan hand found its way out. She gestured for Zuko to scoot his cushion in a little further and hesitantly, he complied.

He felt the waterbender untie his pants and gently pull the front forward and out, exposing his intrigued member.

A blue eye peeked out from the tablecloth, a silent question.

"Fire Lord?" an adorned officer asked.

"Yes!" Zuko replied hurriedly, nodding his head at his lover and soldier at the same time.

The officer blinked at the sudden outburst and asked his question one more time, noticing that the youth wasn't truly focused.

Katara settled her palms on Zuko's thighs and slowly tugged each leg apart, inching herself further up as the male teenager's legs spread. She touched the exposed flesh between his thighs and smiled as his breath hitched. She rolled her tongue over the purplish tip, taking great care to go agonizingly slow.

Hidden beneath the expansive war table, Katara didn't know how Zuko would react to her oral pleasure. In a way, she found it very thrilling. The golden-tipped boots around her were her only audience, their owners unaware and oblivious to her actions. Though, would they find out?

Her tongue worked in meticulous circles, lips pressing occasionally against the tip, teasing it with hot breaths and promises of something better…something deliciously _wetter_. Taking her time, pink lips parted a little more and wrapped around the sharp edges of her teeth. She drew the rock-hard dick into her mouth, taking in each and every inch generously until she felt the tip against the back of her throat.

She tried her damnedest to get all of Zuko in her mouth, but the young leader was far too long. And unless she wanted to let out a very audible gag so she could deep-throat him, her lover would have to be pleased with her gently stroking the remaining quarter of his glorious shaft. So she poised her hand just outside her lips and began a gentle and coordinated assault.

In…out. Squeeze…release. In…out.

Sucking silently under the table, Katara tried to focus on the person she was pleasuring, very aware of the voices above her. Still, all of this was very erotic…very naughty.

A bored, brown hand mischievously wound beneath Katara's chin and shot downward, cupping Zuko's balls with soothing touches. Each finger massaged deep into the loose tissue, kneading each sac with a synchronized rhythm.

Everything was steadily building and Zuko became more and more distracted as he tried to concentrate.

"…monies will be distributed. Clothing drives are already underway. And with winter approaching in Ba Sing Se…"

Katara's lips slid up and down and she dutifully licked up the milky precum that was pooling out the tip of Zuko's cock. Each small spasm sent another burst out and the waterbender continued to clean up the semi-clear mess, gulping each portion down with an insatiable desire. Suddenly, she stopped.

"No!" Zuko screamed out, interrupting one salt-and-pepper haired admiral. His breathing was haggard and uncomfortable, control slipping steadily away.

The officer stopped talking mid-word and one grey eyebrow quirked up, intrigued.

"Umm," the officer said after a lengthy moment. "Sir?"

Zuko slammed his hand against the tabletop. "You've got to go faster!" he shrieked.

With a smirk, Katara rolled her tongue against the length of Zuko's shaft and nuzzled the tip, curiously poking her tongue against the divot of his urethra. It was an extremely sensitive spot and caused the young Fire Lord to smash his hand against the table one more time.

Around the table, heads shifted to watch the world's youngest leader, a mixture of tawny, hazel, and yellow eyes watching every movement, every expression.

"Faster, sir?" the officer said.

"Yes! Much, _much_ faster!" Zuko screeched, secretly shifting one hand from the top of the table to underneath it. Rough fingers wound around Katara's silky tresses, urging her to quicken her pace.

Katara fought against his pushes at first, determined to take her time. But after a playful tug of her hair, she hastened her sucks and fell into a pattern. Her lips swiveled, teeth occasionally exposing as she tugged up his length. Fingers clenched at the base of Zuko's pulsating cock, grip tightening with every pull. Another set of digits continued massaging each sac, dutifully taking her time. Swivel, suck, massage, tug. Each action had its own timing and Katara shifted between each act, bringing Zuko closer and closer to a hot and hasty release.

"Faster…how?" the officer questioned.

Zuko shifted his torso as his face reddened. His breathing was unpredictable now, almost erratic as he tried to focus on the querying soldier.

Meanwhile, Katara continued her pattern and the Fire Lord could feel himself relinquishing control. He was _trying_ to prevent himself from coming, but he couldn't stop it anymore. His dick started tremoring, veiny throbs alerting the girl around his member that a wickedly hot jet of cum was fast approaching.

"Like…" Zuko sputtered, trying to answer the soldier's question. "Like…" His face scrunched together and he slammed his fist on the table one more time. " _You_ should be telling me!" he screamed. "Now," an animalistic growl escaped his throat, "why don't you leave until you come up with something."

Tawny eyes narrowed a little bit but the officer bowed hastily before departing.

" _All_ of you," Zuko stressed.

Together, the officers dipped their heads and saluted respectably, one hand beside a closed fist. They shuffled out of the war room, whispering things that the Fire Lord wasn't really paying attention to.

"…weird, isn't it?"

"Must be a stressful job."

"…won't last very long with outbursts like that."

"Kid looks like he's about to implode."

"…dunno, kinda looks like he's…"

"What?"

" _You_ heard me."

The thick, wooden door closed with a sharp snap and Zuko let himself go entirely, falling onto the floor behind him.

Katara shifted her position but her head continued bobbing. One slit and golden eye watched her work until one final spasm pushed him over the edge.

"Aaauuuugggghhhhh!" Zuko screamed, winding both hands into Katara's hair to hold her still. Each fingernail dug into her scalp as the tremors continued splurging cum down the waterbender's throat.

Even though she wasn't able to move, Katara could still suck her lips against Zuko's pulsating member. Each playful tug sent another wave of semi-clear, salty cum across her tongue. Greedily, she sucked him dry and felt his dick slowly soften in her mouth.

Zuko looked skyward, thoroughly pleased. A weird, bushy plume of green caught his attention. "Is that…mistletoe?" he asked, humored.

Katara popped his flaccid dick out of her mouth and smirked between his legs. "Yeah," she answered. "I heard that it was _all around_ the palace."

"Oh," Zuko whispered. His eyes widened and he bolted to sit upright, realizing what Katara was insinuating. " _Ohhhhhhh!_ "

* * *

 **Still dedicated to raidersfan777. When I got your review a few hours ago, I already had a good majority of this chapter finished and I was like, "duuuuuude, we're on the same wavelength! Sweetness!"**

 **Anyway, more shenanigans to come.**

 **Readers (I can see you!), let me know if you liked this chapter. Also, I'm taking requests. So make things interesting, okay? You have a whole palace to work with. Get creative. Tell me what you'd like to see because I like to think that I'm pretty good at smut scenes. And we have _all_ of December to work let our creativity flow. :P**


	3. Hallway

The best thing about being Fire Lord? Telling everybody to stay the fuck away from a hallway whenever Zuko wanted.

Zuko's gruff shouts had been happening more frequently, ordering entire sections of the palace cleared out so he could "talk" to his Water Tribe adviser. Nobody really cared what the pair was _actually_ doing, though they had their suspicions. But Zuko and Katara certainly didn't care what they thought; they hadn't even cared when one unruly page interrupted them a few hours ago.

No, Zuko kept on plowing into his squirming lover while the page squeaked and sprinted out of the room.

Which was why the unlikely bending pair was presently fucking each other senseless in the middle of a hallway.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Kataaaaara!" Zuko screamed, his dick pulsating in and out of the writhing waterbender as he pounded into her from behind.

She was laying against a windowsill, propped up on her elbows and admiring her lover's face in the window's glinting reflection. Bare breasts were jiggling against the sill, nipples barely pressing against the cold stone. The friction was very satisfying and she was gushing with desire.

"Harder," she begged, closing her eyes and licking her lips. If she wanted to be fucked harder, she would need a better position. So she grabbed one side of the window's stone trim work for leverage. " _Harder_ , Zuko."

He thrusted harshly against her, delving as deep as his angle would allow. In turn, she cupped one of her own breasts, stilling the jiggling so she could fondle the erect nub between her fingers. She pinched the pink tip, rolling it between her fingers as she bit her lip. Fuck, Zuko never felt so _good_.

The sounds of sex were all that she could hear. And between Zuko's panting breaths, the sound of a dick slapping against her wet pussy, and her own moans, Katara was fully enjoying herself, and she wished that the moment would never end.

Unfortunately, all good things do and she felt Zuko's hand against her head, pulling a fistful of her hair back as he came. Hot cum jetted through her insides, warming every moist inch with her lover's semen. There was a moment where both paused before Zuko withdrew his limp dick and Katara shimmied her lacey Fire Nation panties back over her ass.

Zuko gingerly smacked Katara's black-laced cheek and hungrily admired the soft way that it wiggled at his touch.

"How about…another round?" the Fire Lord purred.

Katara looked skyward and pointed to the green bush above them, hanging in the middle of the window. "One mistletoe, one fuck. Them's the rules, Zuko," she panted, wriggling the elastic band of her tight-as-fuck pants up her thighs.

Zuko could only watch her, dick growing harder as she continued to clothe herself. She wound her arms into her sleeves and tucked each breast safely away, tying her tunic with a smirk on her face. He couldn't wait to strip her again.

With a sigh and a nod, the Fire Lord relented and looked at the silk pants around his ankles. He quickly tugged the garment up and started redressing before another green shrub caught his eye.

Katara was fixing her hair, pinning freshly braided strands back into place.

"Katara," Zuko said, gently nudging her as his eyes widened. The waterbender waved him away. "Kataaaara," he said again, emphasizing her name hungrily.

" _Fine_. I'll suck you off. Just give me a minute, okay?"

He considered her offer and shook his head. He wanted something deliciously better. "No, _look_."

Blue eyes wandered skyward, to where Zuko was pointing, and her mouth fell open. Between every fourth window was a bursting bushel of green. Mistletoe.

"Well fuck me sideways," Katara grunted. "That's a lot of fucking mistletoe."

A hoarse chuckle escaped Zuko's lips. "I _could_ fuck you sideways," he growled. "But I don't know what you'd do with your legs."

Katara snorted and hit the young Fire Lord's arm. "This is gonna take _days_ , Zuko. There's like…" She started counting and quickly ran out of fingers to keep track. "A _lot_ of mistletoe here."

"Challenge accepted."

With a playful smirk gracing her face, Katara nodded and sauntered over to the other window, suggestively swiveling her hips as she neared the next clump of fantastic greenery. She jumped onto the ledge and separated her thighs, coaxing the scarred teenager forward with a slinky finger.

Zuko neared, parting Katara's legs with twitching fingers as he pressed his growing member against her warm and covered pussy. Even though both were completely clothed, he could feel the waterbender's wet snatch and he ached to be inside her again.

Utilizing quick and sneaky moves that he learned while gallivanting around the world as the Blue Spirit, Zuko hoisted his lover into the air and yanked her pants down. The fabric almost tore with his enthusiasm and he tossed it to the floor. She wouldn't need them for a little while since they had _quite_ a lot of mistletoe to take advantage of.

Katara's jittery hands untied Zuko's pants and tunic, unsure which to start with. She just wanted to feel the teen's cock against her inner walls. She wanted to feel the familiar clench of an erotic release as her bare skin pressed against both a cold window and a fuckably hot firebender. She settled for his pants and ripped them down. They pooled around Zuko's ankles and he stepped out of them, tossing them with Katara's to the side.

The windowsill was the perfect height for what Zuko had in mind and he held onto the waterbender's legs, poising himself just outside her silky and dripping entrance.

"Tui and La, Zuko," Katara grunting, trying to wriggle forward. The firebender held her still, savoring the sight of her glistening and smooth pussy. "What are you waiting for? Jam it in, dammit!"

After a hearty sigh, Zuko jutted his pelvis forward and Katara gasped as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

Her hands wound around his neck and she let out a breathy exhale. " _Ohhh_ ," she moaned against his unmarred ear. While Zuko continued penetrating her, Katara kissed his lobe and trailed her kisses down the bony line of his jaw. She planted a wet and desperate kiss against his lips and forcefully parted them, swirling her tongue in his mouth until he groaned.

It was a quick and merciless pounding, his dick already used up after his first ejaculation. Rapidly—far too fast than either desired—he felt the familiar tremors of a release and he slowed his pace.

"No!" Katara screamed, feeling him slow. " _Don't slow down_!"

"Ugh!" Zuko grunted, pressing his chest against her. Even though their torsos were still clothed, he could feel her erect nipples through the fabric. He wanted to feel her bare tits, so he untied her shirt and wrenched the tunic apart. He fondled each tit, cupping each voluptuous breast before he smashed her back against the window and felt his dick spasm. "You're so fucking hot like this."

He started to slump against her, exhaustion swiftly overcoming him. But Katara wasn't done.

She wrapped her legs tighter and tighter around his frame and positioned her hand just over her hooded clit. Zuko was softening inside her, and she needed to be quick.

Waterbending was a truly magical art. It wasn't only useful in combat. And bloodbending? Well, that was a specialized skill that Katara had been working on for months, trying to master utilizing it without the power of the full moon, as she had been taught. Bending blood in an engorged dick was easy, but bending blood in a dick that was slowly draining was difficult. Dangerous, too.

But the waterbender needed _more_ and she couldn't wait a few moments for Zuko to readjust himself. So her fingers wiggled above her clit, palm pressing against the slick nub as she coaxed life into Zuko's flaccid penis.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUCK, Katara!"

Swirling blood reawakened a stinging ache and Zuko's member lengthened and hardened with each twitch of Katara's now soaked fingers.

Her task was completed but her hand remained at her clit. Two of her fingers started circling the glistening sweet spot, sending waves of pleasure through her core.

"Fucking _harder_ , Zuko," she panted, closing her eyes as she masturbated. "Fuck me. Fuck me. _FUUUCK_ yes!"

Zuko lurched forward and twisted his arm around one of Katara's legs. He pulled it skyward until her ankle was resting on his shoulder, her foot wiggling against his burned ear.

With this angle, Katara could feel every single tremble. Her fingers worked meticulously on her aching clit. She could feel the pressure building, a desperate and sickeningly sweet feel of an orgasm.

An unseen dam burst and blue eyes closed. "Ooooooohhhhhhhh!"

Zuko climaxed instantly. "Uuugggghhhhh!"

Together, the pair remained still, panting heavily against each other. Zuko shimmied Katara's ankle off his shoulder and kissed her trembling lips.

"There is… _way_ too much mistletoe in this hallway," Katara huffed.

Zuko smirked and rested his head against her shoulder. "How about tomorrow? I promise it'll be worth the wait."

As a response, Katara nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth he was radiating. "It better be fan-fucking-tastic."

* * *

 **Raidersfan777, let me know how I did!**

 **And I'm still taking suggestions. Let them flow, readers. :)**


	4. Look, But Don’t Touch

Meetings were tiring, but a necessary part of Zuko's new life as Fire Lord. He had four scheduled in the afternoon and he had already attending two earlier in the day. But now, it was lunchtime. A time to unwind and relax; a time to think about everything that had been discussed.

His trips " _Under the Mistletoe,_ " as he liked to call them nowadays, were getting better and better, each moment desperately more hot and eager. And even though he would _love_ to think about Katara's clenching pussy, he really wanted to eat a lemon cake, his favorite dessert. And since he was now the Fire Lord—the reigning leader of the world's most industrious nation, no less—he could eat dessert whenever he damn well pleased.

Tired hands fumbled for his doorknob and he opened the exquisite door and snapped it closed behind him. He inhaled, smelling the delectable aroma of his favorite pastry waiting for him in his private dining chamber. Padding softly through his carpeted rooms, Zuko barreled through the door to his dining chamber, ready to destroy the lemon cake that was—

 _Not_ sitting out for him.

Zuko turned on his heel, a little enraged with the cake's absence. He had been looking forward to it all _day_. Only one thief came to mind—Momo! That stupid, son-of-a-bitching _leech_.

 _When I get my hands on that fluffy pest, I'm going to wring his little neck,_ Zuko promised, seething as he stomped back into the main chamber of his apartments.

"Hehehehe."

The giggle caught him off guard and he sauntered over to a slightly ajar door—the door to his bedroom, no less. He pulled the door forward and struggled with the dim lighting for a second, rubbing at his eyes with two clenched fists.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was _Katara_. And she was _naked_. She was lying nonchalantly on his bed, curtains drawn and accentuating her still form. A menagerie of different-sized candles flickered around her and the bed, offering a very romantic glow. It was…breathtaking.

Her legs were spread, offering him a full view of her parted and smooth nether lips. Her back was arched just so, leaning comfortably on both of her palms. There was a small smirk on her face as she took in Zuko's shocked face.

"Hey, babe," she cooed. "I heard that you wanted desert for lunch." She pulled a slice of lemon cake from behind her back and placed it tauntingly between her open legs.

Golden eyes glanced between his two favorite things to eat. Katara's pussy and that lemon cake were calling out to him, urging him to step closer. And he did so.

"Crawl," she purred, batting her lashes.

Zuko fell to his knees and started ambling forward. He stumbled once, distracted and enamored with the way his lunch break was headed.

He wanted that cake. Fuck, he wanted that pussy.

Zuko slowly crept to the side of his bed and leaned against the edge. His dick had lengthened long ago, the very moment his eyes scanned all of Katara's bare and tanned skin.

"Do you want to eat, babe?" she hummed.

Eager, the Fire Lord nodded and crawled onto the bed. He crept closer and closer to the waterbender, his breathing growing more and more erratic as he neared. He was so close to both the cake and her welcoming snatch. All he needed to do was reach out and—

"Look, but don't touch," Katara whispered, stopping her enthralled lover with the arch of her foot.

"W-wh-what?" Zuko groaned, a little confused.

Katara smirked and bit her lip, drawing the pink tissue between her teeth seductively. "Look," she smirked, "but don't touch."

Slowly, her right hand trailed down her stomach, fingers wiggling over her toned skin before she found the entrance to her nether lips. One finger disappeared into the folds and then another. Zuko could only watch, lips trembling as he whimpered.

Was he about to watch Katara full-on masturbate? Oh…ohhhhhhh, that would be nice. But how long could he go until he wanted to do more than _watch_?

Katara put two fingers of her free hand in her mouth, suckling on the digits generously before popping them out. Wet fingers now followed the same trail and stopped just short of her other pulsating hand. Practiced digits located her clit and she started circling it with her index finger, toying with it.

" _Ohhhh_ ," Katara purred, closing her eyes as she focused on pleasuring herself.

Zuko gulped and patted the bulge in his pants. Agni sure was a lovely deity…giving him such a beautiful woman to admire and fuck. And though the sight of said woman was certainly thrilling while she was masturbating, _he_ wanted to be the one to make her moan.

So he lurched forward, tongue jutting out of his mouth as he tossed the piece of lemon cake to the side of the room. Amused, Katara used her foot to catch his shoulder and hold him back.

"Look…" she huffed, "but don't touch."

Zuko bit his clenched fist and nodded, still whimpering.

Breathing heavily, Katara continued assaulting herself, wriggling two fingers both _inside_ her and _against_ her throbbing clit. Wanting a different form of stimulation, she withdrew her hand from her tender insides and caught a supple breast. She pressed her fingers into the pillow-like flesh and started massaging it. She flicked the nipple and moaned at the rough sensation, cerulean irises rolling back into her head as she felt pleasure course through her body.

The two fingers circling her clit disappeared into her nether folds for a brief moment, taking advantage of her own moisture. Glistening fingers emerged and a pattern started. Circle, circle, insert, withdraw, insert, withdraw, circle, circle.

"Ohhh, Zuuuuko," she groaned.

Pressure was building and Katara sucked in her lips as peaked, releasing a very animalistic sound as she orgasmed. Muscles clenched and then relaxed. And when Katara opened her eyes, Zuko was looming over her, watching her with a needy look on his face.

"Payback is a bitch," he promised before jumping from the bed. Golden eyes glanced around the room, inspecting every nook and cranny. "And there wasn't even any mistletoe involved!"

Katara smirked and whistled at him as he turned. Before he made it too far, a springy bush clocked the back of his head and he turned, fuming, as the little green shrub bounced against the floor.

"Haha," he snarled, glowering at the mistletoe and adjusting his pants. Golden eyes continued to look past his lover and to the other side of the room, where he saw another piece of cake. Promptly, he stalked across the lush, red carpeting and took the delectable morsel into his bare hands. He munched down on the dessert as he left, thinking about how he was going to return the favor.

* * *

 **Still dedicated to raidersfan777. :)**

 **Everybody! Important announcement! I have a few of these stored up now, which means I have a generous offer. If I get 5 reviews per chapter, I'm willing to update this once every 24 hours until I run out. That's right! AN UPDATE A DAY!**

 **Which means that you can't rely on others to do it for you! I checked my traffic stats. I had 48 hits on the third chapter alone, yesterday (less than 12 hours after updating). So I know you can do it! Leave me feedback, give me me suggestions. _Let me know how I'm doing!_**

 **Don't turn down this offer, it's far too awesome to pass up. So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	5. Ever Tried Anal?

**Guys! You did it! I'm so proud of you! Your responses were excellent. Keep it up and I'll continue to reward you!**

* * *

The Fire Lord's personal study was well-lit, lacquered to the hilt, smelled of cherry wood, and was strewn with a menagerie of parchment and scrolls. And—most importantly— it was _private_. The servants had grown steadily curious over the past few days, much to the annoyance of the world's youngest leader and his lover. Apparently, Katara's erotic screams echoed farther down the hall than either ever anticipated, which was why the pair was presently holed up in Zuko's office, going at it like it was their last time.

Katara was bent over the Fire Lord's mahogany desk, taking Zuko's throbbing dick hungrily up the rear. It was an intense experience, very different than their usual methods. Katara very much preferred vaginal intercourse whilst Zuko was probably the world's biggest fan of oral, especially when it was from a blue-eyed, busty babe like the woman below him now.

But anal? _Fuuuuuck_. It was quickly becoming the pair's preferred method. It was new, it was different, and it was insatiably and surprisingly en-fucking-joyable.

Only a few moments ago, Katara had teasingly tossed her black-laced underwear on Zuko's desk while he was mulling over a tax report. Of course, the panties caught his immediate attention and he snatched them from his tax scroll with an eager hand, noting how the lace was still warm and soaked clean through in one particular area.

The thought of Katara already being wet with desire piqued his interest and his golden eyes flicked to his desk, urging the waterbender to strip those tight-as-fuck pants she loved to wear, press her pelvis against the wooden desk, and spread her legs so he could shove his dick deep inside her.

The waterbender smirked at his silent demand and tauntingly pressed each thumb into the elastic waistband of her pants. She rocked her hips from side to side as more and more tan flesh was exposed, biting her lip as she worked. Zuko quickly untied his pants and shuffled behind Katara's dark-skinned ass. He pressed the tip of his cock provocatively against her slippery entrance, bouncing the purplish head gently against it before finding it difficult to concentrate.

With a sharp inhale, Zuko readied himself and—

"Wait," Katara snapped, catching the Fire Lord off-guard.

A flicker of disappointment went through him. Didn't she want to do this? She seemed so eager earlier?

"What?" Zuko snapped back, feeling the ache continue to grow in the tip of his penis.

"Let's try something new," she huffed. "I feel like we just did this yesterday."

Golden eyes rolled at the memory. "We _did_ do this yesterday," he chuckled, delighted with his thoughts.

"Well, let's change it up. Spice it up a bit."

Slowly, Zuko pressed himself a little tighter against the waterbender's glorious ass. The action allowed him to generously slip inside her and he moaned at the familiar pressure, thankful to have more than just the tip of his dick penetrate the girl in front of him. "Like…what?" What wasn't good about _this_?

"Ever tried anal?" she questioned in a hushed whisper, like it was something to be ashamed of. "I mean…I've heard Toph talk about it a few times. And it seems like it could be…good."

"Anal?" Zuko repeated. Oh yes, he had heard of that; practiced it once on one desperate girl, too. It was definitely one of his more favorite sexual methods, but he wasn't sure that the woman under him would be into it. The thought that Katara would be into something like that was an extreme turn-on. "Yeah, I've tried it. And Toph's right," he smirked. "It _is_ good."

A pair of curious, cerulean eyes glanced backward. "Well, I want to try it."

"Sweet," Zuko smiled, willing and ready. "But we're gonna need something else, first."

A slick dick popped out of Katara's pussy and she grunted at the void feeling. She followed her lover's pale body as he walked across the room, stooped down, and grabbed a wadded up cloth. Hastily, he walked back over, stroking his cock roughly and eagerly with one clenched fist.

When Zuko returned to his position behind Katara's glorious and awaiting rump, he spread her tan cheeks and upturned the small cloth-covered bottle he kept in his hand. A generous portion of lube covered the girl's anus, and the firebender hesitated before continuing.

"You sure?" he asked, eyeing her dripping butt.

"Y-yeah."

"Anytime you want to stop, just say something. And I'll stop. Okay?"

A brown-haired head nodded and Katara reached her hands around the sides of Zuko's wooden desk, bracing herself for whatever was about to come.

"I'm gonna go slowly at first. And then we're going to build from there."

After another nod, the waterbender clenched the desk and felt the tip of Zuko's waiting cock on her backside.

"Relax," he purred, easing himself in. He pushed in slow, much slower than he wanted. And when he was the whole way in, he groaned and released Katara's tan ass. He let himself curl around her back for a moment so he could savor the skin-to-skin contact.

When his stomach was plastered against her back, he tested her. A gentle withdraw and shimmy of his cock. And then back in again. Katara only moaned a bit and her grip on the sides of the desk lessened. Zuko did it again; a gentle pull out, a little swivel, and then right back in. After a few times, the Fire Lord wanted more.

"I'm going to go a little faster now," he warned.

"G-good," Katara whispered, her grip lessening on the desk once more.

Zuko stood up straight and eyed his prize. He was feeling a little giddy; Katara's clenching pussy was fantastic, but her ass was insanely tighter—insanely _dirtier_ than he ever could have anticipated. He allowed one hand to press firmly into the small of her back and he started, gyrating his hips in small bursts. He was careful to go at a steady pace and not pull out of her entirely. All he could see was Katara's beautiful ass as it jiggled when he delved deep and pulled out.

Enthralled, he smacked her rump, leaving a red welt in his wake.

Katara moaned and pushed her backside against him, practically begging for another spanking.

Zuko was more than happy to oblige. But he wasn't going to continue without a bit of dirty talk.

"You like that?" he asked, voice gruff. "You want me to smack that ass again?"

Katara merely whimpered in response, her eyes closed as she thrusted her butt against Zuko's hips.

"Beg, babe. Beg for me to spank you."

"Ohhh," she moaned. "I've been a bad girl. And bad girls get spankings. Give it to me, Zu—"

 _Smack._ A tanned ass jiggled and another red welt formed. Katara squealed and ground her hips into him again.

"How bad are you?" Zuko panted, increasing his rhythm. In and out. In and out. Fuck, Katara could make him do _anything_.

" _Soooo_ bad," she whined.

 _Smack_. Crimson started tinting both butt cheeks, making the tanned skin glow gleefully against Zuko's contrasting pale flesh as he plunged deep inside her ass. He started going at it, smacking her reddened rear with a veracity that matched the timing of his thrusts.

Sink in, pull out. _Smack._ Jiggling ass. In, out. _Smack._ Wobble.

The pattern was erotic and Katara moaned gleefully after every spank. Everything was building quickly and Zuko found himself grabbing both red cheeks and spreading them wide apart so he could ravage her tight hole.

Katara was ready and eager for the hearty penetration, and when Zuko increased his speed and depth, she felt an odd form of stimulation. Something akin to a g-spot orgasm was building and the waterbender pushed back into the firebender behind her.

"Faster," she panted. "Ohhh, Zuko! Fuck me _faster_!"

He could feel his dick spasm, precum dripping out of Katara's ass and mixing nicely with the lubricant. Even though he was very close to his own release, he heard the waterbender's request and continued pounding into her, filling her with his milky precum and his dick.

"Oh _fuck_ , Zuko!"

Pressed tightly against the desktop, Katara felt for Zuko's thighs and she stilled him deep inside her. His dick was thrust in just the right spot and she wiggled her hips just so, feeling her rear clench and then release. Zuko responded in turn. A jet of hot cum burst from his dick, splurging out the waterbender's tight rear. Jizz dripped steadily onto the floor, and the firebender could only watch the milky mixture travel down the girl's tan legs before hitting the wooden floor.

The Fire Lord smiled as he pulled out. He exhaled and wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. "That was excellent," he sighed, admiring Katara's red ass.

"We need to start hiding mistletoe in here," the waterbender purred, playfully shoving a stack of papers out of her way. A few errant pieces of parchment feel off the desktop and Zuko growled.

" _Kataaaara_ ," he said through gritted teeth, leaning down and nipping at her bare shoulder. "Those were in order."

The waterbender smirked. "Oops. Guess I've been a bad girl."

Golden eyes narrowed and he smacked her red cheeks once more, a hungry glint in his eye as he straddled her backside again.

"Pussy this time," he panted. His cock was already hardening against his lover and he poised himself just outside her still-dripping entrance. Before Katara could respond, he plowed into her.

" _Zuuuuko!_ "

* * *

 **I've gotten two requests for a three-some. Would everybody be okay if I brought Jet back from the dead? Because that seems to be what everybody wants, and I aim to please!**

 **Also, if you liked this chapter, REVIEW! Five reviews gets you another chapter TOMORROW!**


	6. Throne Room: Part One

**Not quite five, but I'm being generous. Maybe a lot of people aren't a big fan of anal. Understandable, of course. I won't be so generous tomorrow, though. ;P**

* * *

Crafted to intimidate, the Fire Nation's throne room reeked of power and wealth. It was a massive chamber; columns lined the center, drawing the eye to the throne, which was always veiled with a commanding wall of flames. And, behind that enormous wall of menacing fire, sat Fire Lord Zuko, the Fire Nation's reigning and fearless leader. Typically, the ruler sat alone on his throne; but right now, he had a playful companion rocking back and forth in his lap as a few members of his staff prostrated before his daises.

The genuflecting war leaders couldn't see the pair silently fucking behind the massive walls of flames. But, obviously, Zuko and Katara knew what was happening. And the thought was extraordinarily thrilling. It was one thing to inconspicuously give the Fire Lord a blowjob while he attending a meeting with his advisors, but it was another thing entirely to outright fuck the teen out in the open, albeit hidden from their immediate view.

Above the pair was their most recent find and challenge—a green shrub hanging mockingly above the Fire Lord's raging inferno. Once Zuko had spotted it a few hours ago, he proposed the idea to his lover and she was more than eager with the opportunity for public sex. Even though they occasionally loved fucking in private, catching some unsuspecting maid or page off guard was becoming extraordinarily hilarious and sexy. It heightened their excitement and they were quickly taking things to absurd levels.

Zuko was wearing his traditional and adorned Fire Lord robes. They were hitched up above his waist so the waterbender could rock gently against his cross-legged position. Katara, on the other hand, was absolutely naked. Her back was to the forming crowd, the line of her ass barely peeking out between Zuko's naked calves.

It was _hot_. And the pair was struggling to keep themselves silent.

Katara pushed herself against Zuko's clothed chest and continued rocking slightly against him. They wanted to take things slow and go completely unnoticed by the grizzled old men who were steadily pouring into the throne room, one by one.

"Fire Lord Zuko," one hideous man grumbled, straining his eyes to see through the intensely thick flames. The man would go blind before he could see anything other than a garbled, shadowy figure hidden within. For a moment, he wondered if Ozai was veiled behind the flames.

"War Minister Qin," Zuko gruffly responded, shifting his focus from the girl steadily wobbling on his hips to the bearded old man. "I hear that you have news."

Katara smirked and trailed wet kisses across Zuko's scarred face, brushing her tongue over the roughened skin. A slit, golden eye glanced over to the distraction and a wry smile formed on the Fire Lord's face.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko," Qin said with a small bow. "Good news about the warfront."

" _Lack of warfront_ ," the Fire Lord snapped. Some military folks still didn't know how to phrase things correctly. The war was over and Fire Nation soldiers were coming home.

Katara rocked back just a bit and bit her bottom lip suggestively while she fondled each one of her breasts, smooshing them tightly together before flicking each nipple. Zuko watched his lover's teasing movements. Carefully, he listened to the War Minister's response.

"Of course, My Lord," the man sighed. "My sincerest apologies."

Still a little far away, the waterbender's fingers trailed down her toned stomach and found her hooded clit. Zuko was already deep inside her, pressing firmly against her g-spot, but she wanted a little bit more, and she bounced once against his thighs, testing him.

Zuko nodded at her, ready and waiting for whatever she had in mind. Though, the deal was that she remained absolutely quiet during the meeting.

"Continue," he said both to his lover and the old man.

With a challenging grin, Katara nodded and bounced once more while she caressed her clit. After the simple test, she resumed swaying back and forth, opting for a slow fuck.

The man pointed to the armored officer nearest him and gave the man an open-handed wave, urging him to stand. "General Chen, Fire Lord," Qin announced, kneeling down before the flaming daises.

General Chen cleared his throat as he stood. He, too, tried to peer through the thick flames, but discovered that his strain was for naught. "Fire Lord Zuko," he began, "we are carefully issuing rations throughout Jade Valley, but our forces have been hindered by a group of resistance fighters—young Earth Kingdom folk who constantly reject our generous offerings. Entire wagons have been set ablaze during their ambushes and we come to you, asking for your guidance."

Katara continued massaging her clit, stroking it gently and evenly while swaying against her lover's hips. She wanted a steady build-up; something vastly different from the raging fuckings she had grown accustomed to. Zuko watched her movements attentively, finding the whole thing erotic.

"My guidance?" the Fire Lord asked, intrigued. "Well, what do you know about these…resistance fighters?"

"Nothing much, My Lord," Chen sighed. "We've managed to capture their leader and he's on his way here, but the group continues to hinder our relief efforts."

Zuko shrugged, thinking the whole thing comical. If the Earth Kingdom wasn't willing to accept his help, he wasn't about to _force_ it on them. If they didn't want food after their fields had been burnt to a crisp, let them starve. "Then leave," the Fire Lord remarked.

Katara stopped rocking and glared at him. "You can't do that," she haughtily whispered through clenched teeth. "Those people _need_ food."

"Shh," Zuko murmured, jutting his hips up just a bit, urging the waterbender to continue. Slowly, Katara complied, though she didn't seem as eager as before. "This leader," he said, projecting his voice, "does he have a name?"

Chen nodded, even though he doubted that his ruler could see him. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko," he said. "His name is Jet."

Katara paused on Zuko's lap, a wicked idea forming. "Is…is the leader—Jet—coming here?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Curious, golden eyes locked onto cerulean. "How long until the leader arrives?" Zuko asked, watching his lover carefully.

"Three few days max. Give or take two for inclement weather," Chen said with a smirk. "Should we have him lashed in the square?"

Katara scoffed. Is that what the people of the Fire Nation did to the rebellious people they encountered?

Zuko, still watching his suddenly seething lover, shook his head. "No," he announced, "when the leader of this…resistance fighter group…arrives, I want to speak to him directly, understood?"

Chen's metal-booted feet snapped together. "Of course, Fire Lord Zuko!" he shouted with a salute. He turned, visibly disappointed, but wandered out of the throne room with his orders.

Stiffly, Katara started moving back and forth again, a plan forming. She would need to convince Zuko how amazing the idea she had was. Would he be up to it?

Feeling a little better, the waterbender continued rocking and lurched backward just a bit. She placed two fingers on either side of her slit womanhood and pulled the lips back, giving Zuko a full look at how wet and eager she was. All she needed was a few more carefully-crafted strokes on her clit to make her cum. Though, she didn't have any plan on orgasming so quick. Zuko still had one more old man to listen to. And after he left, she planned on getting noisy.

War Minister Qin stood again and offered another exaggerated bow. "Commander Feng," he declared, returning to his seat.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Feng said with a bow, "it is an _honor_ to be in your presence."

Zuko was barely paying attention to the commander. Katara had bit her lip while the man bowed and closed her eyes. She let out a breathy moan, something only Zuko could hear, and flicked her soaked clit once…and then twice…and then a third time. The waterbender was quaking against him, so very close to her peak.

 _Agni damn these old fuckers,_ Zuko inwardly snarled. Katara was _so_ close. All he wanted to do was pound into her glistening snatch and send her to O-Town.

"The honor is mine," the Fire Lord bit out. There was a long moment of silence while the officer tried to look through the fire. His eyes were squinting comically, but Zuko paid him no mind. _Nobody_ could see the bare-assed woman rocking to-and-fro on his lap. Quickly, the ruler grew impatient; there was a girl on his thighs who desperately needed a good pounding. "Why are you here?" he snapped a little rudely.

The armored man shifted backward and flinched at the tone. He had been on the sour end of Fire Lord Ozai's hand more times than he cared to remember, and he had one particularly nasty scar to prove it. "I've come to discuss a rather…" Feng paused and rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "The men are talking, you see, and…"

Katara released her clit, pulled close to Zuko's chest and started methodically bouncing up and down. If she kept this up, the Fire Lord was going to ejaculate sooner than he wanted.

" _Out with it_ ," Zuko snarled.

"The men have noticed your…um…water…bending…" Feng sighed, "friend?"

Said waterbending "friend" smirked and continued her calculated ride. Zuko's cock was twitching slightly in her pussy and she could tell he was forcibly stalling his release. Spirits, the man was talented.

"And?" the Fire Lord grumbled between clenched teeth. He wound his hands behind Katara's back and pressed her naked body against his clothed chest. He wished he could burn the fabric away and feel her erect nipples as they grazed his flesh.

"They think that you're…distracted." Angi, they _always_ sent him in to talk about the awkward things.

"Distracted? How?"

Against his ear, Katara snorted. Zuko tapped the side of her rump and forced her to still entirely. He jutted his hips upward so he could delve deep inside her and release a pent-up ejaculation. Hot cum oozed out of her silky puss and she bit her lip while climaxing mere moments after her lover. Walls clamped around a still throbbing dick and the girl had to bite her hand in order to silence her moan.

Spent, the waterbender pressed herself against Zuko's chest and rested there, patiently waiting until the meeting was over. Zuko was softening inside her, but the pair had no plans of parting anytime soon.

"Well," Feng's voice waivered over the flames, his nervousness radiating throughout the air. "They've heard the moans—er, um…the _rumors_ ," he corrected, "that you and the waterbender have…uh…become a…pair?"

"And?" What did Zuko's love life have to do with the men in his military?

"We just wanted to confirm that you were still capable to make the…tough decisions." Feng looked at War Minister Qin who just shrugged. "We were wondering if we could call your esteemed uncle back to the palace to…uh…help?"

"No." Zuko did _not_ want his Uncle Iroh sauntering through the palace. The man didn't understand the concept of personal space and would probably catch his nephew doing some rather scandalous things…like fucking a writhing waterbender while attending a meeting in the throne room. Or scaring servants and pages while he and said waterbender fornicated in the dim hallways until the sun poked through the windows.

"Well," Feng sighed, "you see…he's already on his way here."

" _WHAT?!_ " The flames grew insanely hot and bright. And they thinned for a moment as they skyrocketed, burning the mistletoe above the throne to a crunchy, black crisp. Katara gasped and wrapped her arms around the enraged Fire Lord. " _Out!_ " Zuko snapped, pointing a shaking hand to the door. "Out, _now!_ "

Commander Feng and War Minister Qin gave each other nervous looks and quickly skittered away. Before getting to the door, Feng whispered, "I could've _sworn_ I saw two heads behind those flames."

When the door snapped closed, Katara's cerulean eyes glanced over Zuko's enraged expression. A tanned hand cupped his chin and she shushed him gently. "It's just your uncle, Zuko," she whispered. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not just my uncle," Zuko sighed, pulling out his crown and letting the flames in front of him thin ever so slightly. "It's _my uncle_. You don't know him as well as I do. He'll turn up _everywhere_."

"Ah." Katara smiled softly and clenched the walls of her snatch, practicing her kegels. The subtle feeling immediately intrigued the cock inside her. "I guess we'll have to make the most of the time we have," she purred.

Golden eyes upturned into a vicious smirk and Zuko rolled Katara onto the wooden platform. The things he was about to do to her...

Damn, they were going to be nothing less than _sinful_.

* * *

 **Split into two parts because I couldn't resist. Let me know if you like the public sex scenes. I have at least one more planned and was wondering if they were good enough. :P**

 **ALSO! _Plot!_ Whoop whoop. Iroh and Jet are a-comin'. Though, only one will actually...erherm..."cum." Because the other would just be _wrong_.**

 **As always, suggestions are welcome! And five reviews will get you the next chapter TOMORROW.**

 **So don't forget to send me a quick review, m'kay?**

 **Zuko: "Press that button. Oh yeah. Press it. _Press_ it."**

 **Katara: " _Mmmmmm_. Don't make me beg."**


	7. Throne Room: Part Two

Silk fabric shifted from Zuko's torso and immediately smacked against the wooden daises. He lumbered over the naked and eager girl on the lacquered floor. She trembled at his touch, still extraordinarily sensitive after her orgasm a few moments ago.

He was hard; dangerously hard, and he poised himself at her slick entrance.

 _Just the tip_ , he told himself, determined to last.

"Zuko," Katara panted as he eased in. "I'm _soooo_ wet."

"Fucking right, you are," he breathed, sliding his dick in a little further. "Fucking tight, too."

Katara smiled, cheeks blushing crimson as Zuko continued to guide himself in. "I-I," she purred, blue irises rolling into the back of her head as she moaned with pleasure. "I want to ride you."

 _Oh, shit. Yesssss._

Instantly, Zuko rolled onto his back, careful to remain inside his lover as he twisted her body so she could be on top. Poised on Zuko's hips, Katara grinned a little more and ran her fingers through her hair, fingering the knotted strands while the Fire Lord took in the view of her pert and bouncy nipples.

He allowed himself to cup each voluptuous breast while she gently stretched in front of him, shifting between one arm and the next. Her hips swiveled slightly at the action, the subtle movement being sexually enchanting.

"Katara," Zuko sighed, golden eyes flicking between her beautiful face and her fuckable breasts. "You're so fucking—"

Katara started grinding against him, interrupting him with a smirk and the sight of jiggling tits. Zuko released her mounds and let them bounce freely in front of his face. To enhance the effect, Katara squeezed her shoulders together, forcing her tits against each other while she pressed each hand against Zuko's chest. Nails dug into the Fire Lord's skin, forcing small crescent-shaped cuts into the flesh.

The pain was enjoyable…and the view of a red-faced Katara with her jiggling titties and springy hair as she rode his cock…damn, it was fucking _breathtaking_.

Zuko grabbed Katara's hips and smashed his pelvis into her center. He violently shoved her back down against him, and then repeated the process. "Harder," he grunted. "Fuck me _harder_."

Up for the challenge, Katara nodded and firmly pressed her knees into the wooden platform. She raised her hips until just the tip of Zuko's dick was inside her and then slammed into him. Once…twice…and then a third time until she fell into a meticulous rhythm. Occasionally, Zuko lifted his hips into the air so he could thump his own ass into the throne and then bounce back up, intensifying the pounding.

" _Mmmmmmm,_ Zuko!" the waterbender hummed, letting one curious hand travel to one of his. She took his hand and placed it confidently on her clit; and before she knew it, Zuko was rolling her slippery nub between his thumb and forefinger, pinching the sensitive flesh slightly between each digit. "Yes!" she panted, yanking on her breasts and flicking her nipples. "Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ "

She rocked against Zuko's hips for a moment, allowing waves of pleasure to roll through her core as he fondled her clit. She bit her lip and ran her tan fingers through her hair, fighting against her growing orgasm. Zuko wasn't close to climaxing and she wanted to last—wanted to finish _with_ him if she could.

The Fire Lord's free hand wound around the waterbender's back and he flipped her to the ground, still being careful to keep himself deep inside her. He wanted control—he wanted to fuck her senseless.

So he grabbed each one of her calves and hoisted them to rest on his shoulders. He bent her forward a little bit, putting pressure on her shoulders and neck so he could get the best angle possible. Bent in a slight V-shape, Katara was insanely tight, and he knew that he could only get a few decent thrusts in before exploding deep inside her.

He started pounding away, the sound of his scrotum smacking against her ass being the only thing he could really hear besides his own desperate panting. Katara moaned and groaned, her knees practically touching her shoulders as Zuko worked.

After a few riotous plunges, Zuko reached between Katara's legs and continued his merciless assault on her clit. Circle, circle, zig, zag, circle, circle, flick. Circle, zig, circle, flick, zag, cir—

" _Fuuuuuuuuck!_ " Katara screamed, muscles bursting with pleasure as she orgasmed.

Only a few more thrusts and Zuko would experience the same sensation. Thrilled, he wanted to make his last few delves exhilarating, so he clenched Katara's knees together, further tightening Katara's still-clenching pussy and continued pounding away.

Once, twice, thr—

" _Auuuugh!_ " Zuko grunted, dick twitching and matching Katara's clenches. Thick tendrils of cum poured out of Katara's snatch and ran down her backside. Jizz pitter-pattered against his wooden throne, milky splotches of cream coloring the otherwise dark wood. He gently slipped out of his lover's glorious pussy before putting her legs down on the ground. "Fuck, Katara," he groaned, grasping his still-ejaculating cock, "it just keeps _pouring_ out."

Instantly, Katara shoved him back so he was sitting, and she eagerly took his dick into her mouth, sucking the last of the semi-salty cum from his tip. She swallowed the cream and pressed her tongue against the slit, rolling the tip of her tongue around and through his sensitive area.

He grunted and thrusted his hips up so she could fist the last of his juices out. And when his cock stopped throbbing in her hand, Katara pulled her head up, smacking her lips and wiping the last remnants of his cum from her mouth with a swipe of her filthy tongue.

"Mmm," she sighed. "So tasty."

After another swallow, the waterbender leaned forward and pressed a heated kiss against Zuko's mouth. Zuko responded instantly, opening his mouth and zealously running his tongue against hers. He tasted a bit of himself in her mouth and he enjoyed the thought and the taste.

When the kiss ended, Katara shoved herself into Zuko's warm arms and the pair collapsed to the floor, giggling and writhing in the last few waves of their orgasms. Golden and blue eyes looked skyward, and each face smirked at the blackened wad of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"I'll have the servants replace that immediately," Zuko said.

"Soooo," Katara smiled, pressing her face into her lover's chest, "does that mean we can do this _again_?"

After a short consideration, the Fire Lord nodded. "I would expect nothing less."

* * *

 **Thank you to all the reviewers so far! Y'all make writing this story WORTH IT!**

 **Still taking suggestions. And I'm gonna change it up a bit. I'm feeling EXTRA generous and Christmas-y. So, as soon as I get TEN reviews, I'll update the next chapter TODAY. BUT, if I don't get ten reviews and still get my usual FIVE, I'll update TOMORROW.**

 **And, guys, if I'm being honest, it's my BEST ONE YET. Just to pique your interest, the chapter title is: Bondage.**

 **It's already loaded and ready to go in my Doc Manager!**

 **So press that button, peeps. REVIEW!**


	8. Bondage

**Katara: " _Soooooo_ close, guys. Mmmmm, this time, don't forg-get to press that button, m'kay? Zu-zuko! Flick my nip! _Flick it!_ "**

* * *

Katara wasn't used to taking midafternoon naps. At home, in the Southern Water Tribe, there was always something to do; always a sock to mend or a fish to gut. Likewise, traveling with the Avatar and his other teachers never usually allowed time for such shenanigans. They were constantly training or bickering, constantly roaming. But now, with the war over and Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers rapidly returning to their families, the master waterbender allowed herself to take advantage of her new, somewhat cleared out schedule.

It had become a bit of a tradition, really. While her lover was away doing some royal and mandatory task, she would sneak away to the Fire Lord's private chambers and claim a little section of the man's cushy bed. And, as always, she slept bare-ass naked since she loved the feeling of Zuko's silk sheets against her skin.

For a few days, she woke up normally, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before stretching and beginning her search for her lover so she could request a short moment of his time for "activities," as Sokka may have inappropriately called them one time.

But today, when she woke up, she quickly discovered that when she opened her eyes, all that she could see was darkness. Fearing that she overslept, she tried to bolt from the bed, but discovered that she couldn't really move her arms. Panicking, Katara rocked forward, wiggling across the sheets as best she could while she fought against her bonds.

"Hold still, little wiggle-worm," a gruff voice huffed.

Katara stilled at the familiar voice and smirked. "Zuko?"

"Yeah, babe." The waterbender could feel the barest touch against her right inner thigh. "Zuko."

"Did you blindfold me?"

He smirked. Oh, if only she knew what he really did.

"And bound you, yes," he sighed, trailing one finger over the crimson rope around her waist.

After spending three years on a boat, scouring the sea for the last airbender, Zuko liked to think he was very good with ropes…and knots. And when he saw a sleeping Katara nestled comfortably in his bed, he could think of no better thing to do with her slumbering body than tie her up. He was very, very lucky that she hadn't woken up while he worked. Though, he was really, really careful.

A soft giggle came out of the waterbender's mouth. It sounded a little nervous, a little unsure.

"Don't worry, babe," Zuko cooed, lightly caressing one exposed nipple. She gasped at the sensation and golden eyes looked over his bound catch.

Ropes outlined each breast and knotted in between both voluptuous tits. Roped-off diamonds puckered against her taught skin, down her stomach and wrapped around her waist. A tight swath of cord was wrapped between her legs, knotted tightly and perfectly over her hooded clit.

The ropes continued to wrap into her nether lips, separating each fold as it wrapped through to her butt, where another tightly-wound knot was located. The second knot barely grazed her puckered anus, but would also send an unusual sensation through the girl if she decided to move too much.

If Katara moved her legs in the slightest, she would be able to feel a slight pressure on either area. It would be a pleasurable sensation and Zuko could only imagine her insatiably grinding against the knots in her haste to orgasm.

Zuko admired the waterbender's crimson ties and found himself gazing at the ropes disappearing behind her shoulders. Katara's arms were tied behind her back, covered professionally with more patterned loops. In all, binding his lover only took about twenty minutes. But it was a well-spent twenty minutes. She looked _divine_.

"Soooo, wanna explain why I'm tied up?" Katara asked, quivering slightly under her lover's feather-light touches.

Zuko chuckled softly and ran his knuckle against her naked stomach, glossing over her bindings until he trailed right over the part of her womanhood. He loomed over his lover and pressed his mouth dangerously close to her ear, fingers never leaving her folds. "Do you remember the other day when you made me watch you masturbate?"

Face reddening, Katara nodded. "Y-yeah."

Hot breath caressed the waterbender's tanned earlobe. "And what did I tell you?" he purred.

Even though she was blindfolded, Katara squinted while she thought back. " _Payback's a bitch…_ "

"And it's a bitch," Zuko smirked, "that's about to come. And _cum hard_."

Katara's skin involuntarily tremored, pinpricks of goosebumps lining her arms at the heated words. Whatever was about to happen was going to be _hot_.

She felt the mattress shift when Zuko got on. He hoisted her up until she was in a sitting position and then maneuvered her expertly one more time, directly onto his lap, her back pressed against his chest. While the firebender was moving her around, the waterbender couldn't help but moan as the knots on her clit and anus playfully rubbed against the little buds.

"Just you wait, babe," Zuko huffed as he reached around to her knotted stomach. He positioned her just over his erect member, careful to let her feel his eager dick, but not insert it. She wasn't ready for him yet. She didn't _deserve_ him yet.

He pulled her brown locks to the side and out of his way, and then he started to lick the side of her neck as his curious digits dawdled down the crimson cord lining her slickening entrance. The ropes were already starting to grow damp and the Fire Lord smiled at his lover's bodily reactions.

"So wet," he cooed as he kissed down her neck. "So fucking _wet_." He pressed his lips against her shoulder and sucked on the skin until he was sure he made his mark on her flesh. And when his lips popped off, he admired the purpling bruise.

His fingers continued their downward direction, wrist pressing teasingly against the knot on her clit. Katara moaned at the pressure and tried to thrust her hips up a bit, but Zuko held her firmly in his lap and against his chest.

She couldn't reach her peak _that_ easily.

One finger wound in between her roped nether lips, searching expertly for the source of all the waterbender's dripping _wetness_. He inserted said finger, still continuing to rock against the knot on her clit as he inserted it further and further into her pussy. When he couldn't go any further, he wiggled his digit in her snatch, curling the fingertip and urging more liquid to drip out of his lover.

Katara groaned at the sensation, feeling stimulation on her clit, g-spot, and anus all at once. If Zuko kept this up, she'd be cuming faster and harder than she ever had before.

"Z-zuko," she panted, closing her blindfolded eyes. Shit, not knowing what was about to happen was far more thrilling than she cared to admit.

Another finger delved deep inside her moist pussy. Each digit started wiggling separately against her walls, stretching her…filling her.

"Z-Zu-Zuko," she exhaled, feeling his wrist continue to grind into the knot on her clit.

Fuck, she was already getting close. A few more finger-fucks and another rub or two on her aching clit would have her gushing.

Zuko smirked, knowing that it was time. "What do you want, babe? Tell me what you want. Beg for me."

"F-fuck me," she panted. "Fucking _fuck_ me, Zuko. I want you _sooo_ bad. I'm so wet. So, so wet."

The Fire Lord flicked his dick against her behind, aggravating the knot on her anus.

"A-aahhh," Katara groaned, feeling the sex-heightened sensation.

Zuko took his soaked hand out of his lover's pussy and brought it to his lips. He sucked generously on the fluid and licked between each finger, careful to get every last drop before he grabbed each one of her roped hips and jerked her backward and onto his awaiting cock.

He filled every spare inch of her and pulsated slightly, feeling the ropes tighten against her nether lips as he worked. It offered him an unusual feeling, something that he was quickly realizing he enjoyed as he bounced the girl on his lap.

When Zuko looked down, he could see Katara's jiggling and bound breasts, the diamond ties forcing pools of skin to pucker against the cords. Bouncing tits caught his attention and he cupped one boob, rolling the erect tip between his thumb and forefinger. He allowed his hand to rest against the wiggling tit, pads of his fingertips barely touching her sensitive flesh. Every sense was heightened; every movement enhanced with the ropes and feather-light touches.

" _Oooohhhhhhh,"_ Katara moaned, opening her pink-tinted lips, a small trail of spittle coming out of the corner. She was blushing and gushing, red-faced and dripping from almost every hole her body had.

Zuko continued pounding into her, holding her tummy securely and pressing her back firmly into his chest. He peered around her neck and noticed the thin line of spit rolling down her chin. A pink-tipped tongue darted across her lips and her face contorted, the look of pure ecstasy swirling around her features.

" _Fuck_ , Katara!" Zuko grunted, struggling to continue jutting his hips up when he saw her face.

Pressure was building and Katara tried to keep herself composed. "I'm gonna _cum_!" she screamed, writhing against him. "I'm gonna _cuuuu—oooooaaaaahhhhhh!"_

Her orgasm was so passionate that her dripping pussy flooded and Zuko slipped out of her, shocked with the intensity. He realigned himself and continued slamming into her, feeling her snatch clench around his member. After a few rapid bursts, Zuko found himself on the brink of a release and he thumped against the mattress and bounced back up, intensifying the royal pounding.

Dick twitching inside the scrunching and slick walls, the Fire Lord grunted and stilled deep inside the waterbender on his lap. Cum jetted into the girl's pussy, filling her with a warm and milky liquid that poured out between her nether lips and onto the ropes wrapped against her. Cum continued to drip down her thighs and onto the crimson, silk sheets, dampening a fair bit of the fabric below them.

Zuko's quick fingers pulled the slip knot and Katara's freed arms quaked against his chest. More knots continued to unravel until the stubborn bud on her swollen clit required further attention. The Fire Lord wrapped both arms around her waist and tugged on the errant rope until it pulled free.

Once Katara was completely unbound, she maneuvered her body around and playfully stroked Zuko's pec. "That was…amazing," she sighed, pulling the blindfold off. Blue eyes curiously glanced about the room. " _Hey,_ " she pouted, "where's the mistletoe?"

Zuko sniggered and pointed skyward, above the curtains of his bed. Resting comfortably in one of the fabric folds was a thick clump of tucked away bushes.

"I've been collecting them," the Fire Lord smiled. "That way we can always come back here for a little romp in case my uncle gets too nosey."

"Oh, I like that idea." Tan fingers pulled through knotted, brown hair. After she finished finger-combing her locks, Katara leaned over and pulled the ropes from Zuko's hands. "And we're _definitely_ using these again."

* * *

 **Lots of research for this one, guys. I've never done this in real life and now I'm wondering if I captured the right moments. Let me know how I did!**

 **Also, dedicated to raidersfan777. Because he is awesome and gave me the idea.**

 **Katara: "D-did they press the button?"**

 **Zuko: "Not yet, babe. They wanna see you writhe for a bit."**

 **Katara: "Well, they _will_ if they press that fucking button! _Ohhhhhh!_ Fucking _press it_ , already! I can't hold on for much longer!"**


	9. Celebration: Part One

**Disappointed, guys. 93 people looked at "Bondage" yesterday, and I only received 3 reviews. To those 90 people who looked at my nicely-crafted smut and didn't tell me what they thought, shaaaaaame on you.**

 **I can't spank you, but I'm going to give you a chance to be good...redeem yourself. 5 reviews for this chapter, people. This is mandatory for an update tomorrow.**

* * *

Strictly following the definition, a quickie is "verb: something done or made quickly." Disregarding the typical, definitive version of that word, Katara and Zuko were taking full advantage of its slang counterpart: "noun: a brief act of sexual intercourse." Whenever either were together and saw a small plume of greenery hanging from the ceiling, both would skitter off together and disappear for an average of two-to-three minutes. And when they returned, both were red-faced and breathing hard while righting their disheveled clothes.

One time, Zuko mysteriously vanished while talking to Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior turned his back on the man for three seconds—oh yes, Sokka counted—and the royal had _poofed_ …vanished without a trace...until he returned a few moments later, tying his pants feverishly. Another time, Katara was wandering the gardens with Aang. And when her blue eyes found a smirking Fire Lord across a field of flowers, a green bush in hand, she made some excuse about needing to do "lady things" and ran off, never bothering to return, and leaving a very confused monk in the gardens for a few hours. And then there was today…

Lavish parties celebrating the upcoming holidays (Winter Solstice and Christmas) happened about once a week. The Fire Lord would appear to appease his people and the palace's many guests. His visits were usually aloof and unscheduled since he typically had other things to do, but he never once failed to at least pop in. He had almost missed the very first party entirely, but managed to catch the last few minutes…and, of course, he attended the famed After Party, which was the reason for his uncharacteristically good mood when he walked into today's celebration.

His golden eyes quickly scanned the attendants and he frowned at the mixture of Fire Nation nobility and foreign visitors. Realistically, he was only looking for one blue-eyed, busty babe, but he couldn't find his little minx. With a smirk, Zuko meandered around his guests, talking to a few who were important military advisers—those he had slighted a little bit when Katara had decided to give him a glorious and public blowie while concealed under the table—and a few others who wanted to talk about reestablishing trade with the Eastern Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe.

Zuko was happy to listen to all of his patrons. And he nodded, brought up his own reservations, and continued talking to his guests whenever appropriate.

Presently, he was talking to a Northern Water Tribe dignitary—a rare blue-clad man in a sea of green and red—and he had the man by the elbow, explaining his uncertainties about the topic the man chose to talk about.

"I would be happy to hear all about the polar-bear puppy trade, but I'm afraid that I'm not informed enough on the matt—" Zuko stopped talking, eyes widening when he saw _her_ come through the door.

Katara was wearing an absurdly slinky, black dress. Thin straps wrapped around her tan shoulders before the fabric widened and pooled around each breast. The neckline was low, ridiculously low since those large straps didn't fully meet until her naval. The dress was comically short, stopping just below her deliciously shaved pussy. And when she turned, everybody in the room was able to look at the flawless expanse of skin on her back. Those thin straps that wound around her shoulders in the front continued down her back until just before the part of her butt cheeks. If she had to bend over, everybody would be graced with a view of her bodacious booty. Her legs were bare, feet covered with a sexy pair of strapped, peep-toed pumps, the latest fashion making _waves_ throughout the Fire Nation.

Altogether, she looked perfect, and she was walking the room like she owned the joint. Heads turned as she passed and whispers formed in her wake, but the waterbender couldn't give a damn about the other people wearing their long-sleeved, no-skin-showing attire. No, she only had eyes for the golden-eyed man in the center of the room who had fallen speechless the moment he saw her. Zuko was all she cared about. Not Aang, not Sokka, and certainly not the disgusted Northern Water Tribe dignitary whose mouth looked like it was about to catch a swarm of flies.

Zuko. _Only_ Zuko.

"Fire Lord," she teasingly muttered as she tipped her front forward, bowing respectively yet showing _way_ more skin than appropriate.

Disgusted, and maybe a little turned on, the Northern dignitary traipsed away. Women in _his_ culture didn't act so suggestively…or lewdly. It was…distracting. And he was shaking his head and grabbing at his furry pants as he walked away.

"Ka-Katara," Zuko stuttered, still wide-eyed. The dick hanging between his legs was slowly rising as she batted her mascaraed and cat-eyed eyes at him. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit!_ "You're…uhh…late," he said, his voice two octaves higher than it usually was.

Katara let a throaty, sexy giggle escape her throat. "Hmmmm," she hummed, "yes, I suppose I am. I had a little trouble getting…" Her tongue darted out of her mouth and ran slowly across her lips, jutting out the left side suggestively. "…a pair of panties on. So I just opted to come without."

Zuko had been holding a glass and it shattered in his hand. Aged wine seeped into the small cuts, but he wasn't really paying attention. Katara reached forward, heels clinking as she sauntered closer. A white orb of healing water was in her palm, and she grabbed his hand and started tending to the small wounds.

"You really should be more careful, Zuko," she purred, puckering her blue-painted lips at him. "I wouldn't want to waste all that blood when I want it to go…somewhere else, later." She let one curious hand travel between his panted legs; her own figure was blocking everybody else's view, so nobody saw her test if Zuko was interested.

"Later?" he squeaked.

"Hmmmm, perhaps," she cooed, stepping away from him. "If you play your cards right."

Involuntarily, Zuko stepped forward, wanting to feel her body heat against him. Wanting to put his dick _anywhere,_ in or _on_ her.

"Ohh, sweatheart," she tutted, "oh, not right now." Thick, brown tresses were pulled back behind her head as she adjusted her hair. The movement shifted her dress around and accentuated her tits, smooshing them together for a moment before separating them.

 _Oh, fuuuuuuck me_ , Zuko thought, unblinkingly watching her movements.

She smirked at him, blue pouty lips scrunching together and heavily-lidded eyelids batting at him.

"Do you like my dress?"

Zuko opened his mouth, but nothing other than a painful sound came out. He was trying to fight against his body. All he wanted to do was take the waterbender to the floor and pound into her senselessly. Ogling guests be damned.

Instead of speaking, he snapped his mouth closed and nodded.

"Well goody," she smiled, wiggling her hips as she walked away. She looked back at him and winked. "I bought it just for tonight."

Dumbfounded, Zuko watched her leave, her dress shifting slightly as she slunk into the crowd. All the Fire Lord could hear was the sound of those high heels clinking, the sound of her departing…getting farther and farther away from him.

He gulped, a painful noise catching in the middle of his throat.

"F-Fire Lord Zuko, s-sir?"

Zuko didn't hear the servant stammering at him, interrupting his dirty thoughts. Oh, what was he going to do to that blue-eyed girl when the party was over? _Fuck_ , he was going to _plow_ into her. And it was going to be _amazing_.

"Fi-Fire Lord?"

A hand was waved in front of his face, and Zuko blinked, refocusing. Standing in front of him was his most-trusted servant, a man comically known as Lee. There were a _thousand_ people named Lee in the Fire Nation.

"Yeah, Lee?"

"Sir, you wanted me to let you know when the prisoner was here."

"Prisoner?"

The servant nodded. "Yes, sir. The leader of the resistance fighters."

"O-oh. Oh yeah. Thanks."

"He's set up in the palace prison. The guards will watch him until you're ready to conduct your questioning."

"Y-yeah. Great. Thanks."

With another nod, the servant scooted away from the party.

Zuko scanned the crowd again, wondering where his little minx traveled to. His eyes didn't have to look very far. Katara was in the corner of the room, tongue playfully rolling a straw around her glass. The tip of her tongue was circling the straw until she pulled her glass up a bit and let the small swath of pink flesh travel up and down the short length of it.

 _She's toying with me_ , Zuko realized. _What a bad...baaaaad girl._

His pants were getting uncomfortably tight, but he continued watching her flick her tongue across her lips. That teasingly, glistening tongue trailed across her upper lip, her blue eyes never leaving his. Until she glanced skyward.

Golden eyes followed her gaze and Zuko gaped.

Hanging tantalizingly above her was a fabulous plume of green. Mistletoe.

A few guests made their way to the Fire Lord, wanting to air their grievances. But Zuko shooed them away and started walking toward the suggestively-clad, blue-eyed, busty-titted, deliciously- _naughty_ waterbender.

Oh, he was going to fuck her senseless.

Blue eyes watched her lover stumble through the crowd and she smirked before slipping further into her corner, behind a decorative curtain. She made sure to disappear painfully slowly, that way Zuko could follow her. She waited, ready for a delicious fucking, before she felt the thick fabric shift, accepting another visitor.

Both knew that they couldn't talk. There was still a party going on around them, and their hiding space, while hidden in a darkened corner, _wasn't_ soundproof.

Talking wasn't what either of the teens wanted to do, anyway.

Zuko's hands grabbed onto Katara's waist and ripped her dress up above her mischievously uncovered and slick pussy. Meanwhile, Katara fumbled with Zuko's pants before she jerked his eager member out with both hands, running her manicured nails up and down his length. Zuko grabbed Katara's bare ass and lifted her into the air, pressing her tight against the wall behind her for support. To get a better grip, the waterbender wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and pulled him dangerously close to her impatient snatch.

Zuko thrusted forward and up, and he let out thick breaths as he mercilessly pounded into her. Katara's arms wound around his neck and she forced herself to moan quietly into his ear, urging him to go faster and faster.

"Come on, baby." Her mouth was pressed against his good ear, words tantalizingly grazing his lobe.

Zuko jutted up, forcing his lover to bounce against the wall with each thrust. One of Katara's tits popped out of her ridiculous dress and Zuko grabbed it, roughly massaging the taped nipple with one heated palm.

The curtain wiggled around them, heightening their enthusiasm. A few servants—those who had caught them on a few separate occasions—probably knew what was happening behind the crimson velvet, but nobody dared bother them. Party guests were wandering around, a few occasionally asking others where the Fire Lord went. But still, nobody bothered to check behind the jiggling expanse of decorative fabric.

As quickly as it started, it was over. Zuko pressed hard against Katara, grunting a little bit as his cock trembled in her hungry pussy. Katara could feel the jet of cum squirt into her, filling every empty and aching inch of her womanhood.

The Fire Lord pulled out and stilled, and Katara unwound her arms and legs from him, tugging down her dress and popping her tan tit back into the thick strap. She reached down and tied Zuko's pants, lips opening dangerously close to his limp dick. A puff of warm breath assaulted his sensitive skin and the Fire Lord suddenly wanted more than just a quickie, especially since the waterbender hadn't reached her peak.

With a smirk, Katara stood to her full height and brushed her hands down the tight fabric of her dress. Her fingers went in between her wet thighs and she teasingly flicked her clit. "To be continued…" she said, opening the curtain and sashaying away.

* * *

 **Remember, all. Mandatory 5 reviews for an update tomorrow. Don't disappoint me, because I know I won't disappoint you. ;P**


	10. Celebration: Part Two

When Zuko finally calmed down and cleaned himself up as best he could, he exited his hiding spot and returned to the party. Occasionally, he glanced over at his seductive waterbender when he heard her hearty giggle. He watched her take a glass of spiced wine from a server and she tossed her head back when she drained the glass, exposing the underside of her chin and the swell of her bodacious tits.

He wanted to spread jizz all over that skin. All over those tits. _All over_. He bit his lip, struggling to control himself.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he elected to sit down and wait the party out. He wrung his hands together and shoved his fists in his pockets, waiting dutifully until he realized that his hands were tantalizingly close to his hardening dick.

A little tug or two wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

So he started to shift carefully in his seat, pulling himself further under the table to hide his deviant act. He placed his hand against the tie of his pants and tugged on the knot, unraveling it slowly and tantalizingly, heightening the naughtiness of what he was about to do…at the party that _he_ was throwing. In front of all those _old_ people, who were sporadically tossing their heads in Katara's direction, getting a visual jack-off from her perky tits and hungry, almost-exposed ass and pussy.

Zuko's golden eyes never left his mark. He was about to do this. Without shame, too.

The knot came completely undone and the Fire Lord shimmied his hand under the band of his pants, making sure to keep his deed as secretive as humanly possible. He clamped down on his rock-hard dick and started squeezing down his length. He bit his lip, imagining Katara's hand, mouth, pussy, or tits around him, urging him to go harder…to go _faster_ , and he could feel a budding release tremoring through his cock.

He was close, but he breathed deeply, willing himself to hold his ejaculation inside. A fair bit of precum had already stained the inside of his pants, but he didn't care. It just stimulated him more and more. The creamy mixture lubed his hands and he jerked harder and harder, forcibly stalling a groan.

Katara laughed again and Zuko's eye twitched when she threw her head back one more time. A fair portion of her side-boob popped out and she clumsily tucked herself away, much to the chagrin of the red-faced Avatar she was talking to.

The sight of her exposed skin was putting him past the point of no return and Zuko spread his fingers over the tip of his dick. He faintly touched the small, super sensitive divot and let out an audible sigh before stroking down his length again. He pumped and pumped, eyes closing and inhaling sharply, ready to _finally_ hit his peak. Just a few more rough tugs and he'd be there. He yanked once, twice, and thr—

"Zuuuuko! Hey ole buddy, ole pal…ole _buuuuuddy_ ," a voice slurred, sauntering next to him.

Golden eyes snapped open, out of his orgasmic stupor, and glossed over a semi-drunk Water Tribe boy. His hardened and twitching dick quivered slightly before practically shriveling against his leg.

"Mother _fucker_ ," Zuko growled under his breath, glaring at Sokka.

"What was that, bud?" the drunk Water Tribe teen asked, comically holding his hand against his ear and leaning forward. "Did 'cha say something?"

"No," the Fire Lord growled. He took his hands out of his pants and sat on his cushion, displeased and very, very turned off. "What'd you want, Sokka?" he snapped.

Sokka snorted and smacked his wine-stained lips. "You throw some _killer_ parties, dude. Man, that last one," he grabbed Zuko's shoulders and gruffly shook him, "that last one… _man_ , Suki and I were so wasted that we had the best sex _ever_."

Zuko brushed Sokka's wiggling fingers off his shoulder. "That's nice," he gruffly responded.

Blue eyes blurred and Sokka threw himself against the table. "But I fucked up, buddy. I _royally_ fucked up."

 _Am I seriously going to have to listen to this inebriated fool?_ Instead of voicing his thoughts, Zuko shoved his comment down and adopted the manners that Ursa crammed down his throat. "How?" he asked, feigning interest.

"Dude," Sokka hiccupped. " _Dude_." He grasped at the empty air in front of him, and smiled wryly. "She asked me to do something…and I kinda…maybe… _sorta_ …said no."

Zuko put his elbow on the table and leaned against his hand. He could smell precum on his fingertips. _Mmmmm, Katara could lick that off later._ "Yeah? What'd she ask?"

Sokka gulped and leaned closer. His face wrinkled a little bit and Zuko wondered if the Water Tribe teen was about to blow chunks. He scooted away a smidge, but Sokka maneuvered closer to the royal and cupped his fingers around his mouth, leaning close so he would whisper his secrets. "She wanted a… _threesome_."

"A…what?" Zuko asked, straining to hear the murmur.

" _Threeeeeeesome_ ," Sokka whispered again.

Suddenly interested—really, really interested—Zuko looked at the drunk warrior. "With who?"

"Well," he sighed, looking over at his scantily-clad sister. "With Katara…and you."

Zuko inched closer, more interested than ever. "Really? Not you?"

Sokka chopped the empty air. "Yeah, I kinda got cut outta that fantasy, buddy. Sokka-slice style."

Golden eyes scoured the room and found a giggling and red-faced Suki standing a little bit away. She caught the Fire Lord's glance and waved at him before biting her lip and flicking her eyes over to Katara. Zuko's eyes bounced between Suki and Katara, really, really intrigued, and suddenly really, really turned on. Suki held her glass out and moved her arms forward, gesturing _you and me,_ while simultaneously pointing to the nearby waterbender, _and her_.

Zuko gulped.

Suki put her right hand to her lips, stifling a chuckle. Erotically, she spread her fingers into a V-shape and stuck her tongue through the opening, wiggling the pink flesh seductively between her digits.

 _Oral_. That was the suggestion.

Zuko gulped again.

"Yeah, so," Sokka sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She promised no sex for a month if I didn't ask. Soooooo, here we are. I asked. I mean, I don't expect you to say y—"

"Yes," Zuko said, nodding his head at the Kyoshi warrior. Suki beamed at him and raised her glass, toasting him.

"W-wh-what, buddy?"

"Yes," Zuko repeated. "I'll— _we'll_ —do it."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Do what now?"

"A threesome with Suki."

The Water Tribe teen looked terrified. "Noooooo, dude. That's not what _I_ want. I'm off the hook for just asking. You don't havta…wait." He closed his eyes and tilted his head. "Really? You're gonna run off with my woman? Just like that?"

Zuko smirked. "No, I'm not going to _run off with her_. But if she wants a threesome, why deny her the pleasure."

Sokka's lips puckered like somebody gave him something extremely sour. "This isn't gonna end well for me, is it?"

"Does she like anal?"

"Well, I mean…I dunno. I never got around to tha—wait a second! Have you and Katara…?" He made a circle in one hand and poked through it with the other. Zuko nodded, a little amused at his innuendo. "Sooooo, those rumors that are spreading, _aren't_ rumors?"

"Sokka, I fucked your sister behind that curtain," he pointed to the hidden spot, "twenty minutes ago."

Blue eyes followed a pale finger and Sokka scrunched his nose together. "Oogies, man. Oogies." He sighed and said, "Well, I'll let her know. Choose a time and a place, okay?" With that, he stumbled away, waving his arms wildly at his girlfriend.

For the remainder of the celebration, Zuko waited quietly in his seat until most of the party guests were gone. Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang were talking at the opposite end of the room. Aang broke away with a wave and a bow, tumbling drunkenly before disappearing through the door. Suki and Sokka walked away, each leaning into the other as they sauntered through the open door, too. Katara made her way to the door and a pair of golden eyes watched her ass sway from side to side as she neared the wood…and then closed the door, locking them inside.

"Mmmmm," Zuko hummed, dick already eager.

Katara sashayed over to him, squeezing her tits together and fondling her nipples as she walked. She started pulling one strap of her dress down before Zuko interrupted her.

"Keep it on," he growled.

Smiling, Katara continued clicking over to her lover. The peep-toed pumps accentuated the curves of her calves and she walked up the small staircase where Zuko was sitting. Instead of taking the seat next to him, she walked up beside him and stepped down on the table, pressing her knee close to Zuko's lips. If the Fire Lord looked to his left, he would be graced with the image of her wet, unclothed, and lickable pussy.

He kissed the inside of her thigh and trailed his moist kisses inward until he found her eager womanhood. Tongue flicking through the shaved folds, he licked up her clit, rolling his lips over the small, intrigued bud.

"Ohhhhhh," she sighed, wrapping her fingers around the back of his head.

Zuko continued eating her pussy, excitedly licking the wet folds until his chin grew slippery. Katara's fingers were kneading into his hair, urging him to circle and nip her clit. With relish, the Fire Lord circled the nub and went into his usual pattern. Circle, circle, zig, zag, circle, zig, circle, nip, circle, circle, zag, zig, cir—

" _Zuuuuko!_ " Katara panted, legs quivering.

She threw his head back, his tongue still sticking out, and she straddled his clothed waist. After an aggressive bout of tugging, Zuko's bare ass pressed against the wooden floor and his lengthened, veiny, and _throbbing_ dick was exposed. Without warning, Katara slammed down and she started bouncing enthusiastically against him, hitching her dress up her hips so she could spread her legs further and further apart.

Both nipples slipped out of the straps at the same time, pink flesh bouncing teasingly against tan skin and black fabric. A pale hand cupped the left tit, a tan hand the right. Each hand worked in tandem.

Katara shifted her position mid-bounce, settling her high-heeled feet on each side of Zuko's waist so she could spring up and then slam back down. "I wanna go _harder_ ," she huffed. She licked her blue-stained lips and ground against his waist.

Zuko slapped her ass and flicked her nipple at the same time. "Fucking _go_!" he screamed.

After a small giggle, Katara bounced up and readied herself on the tip of her lover's dick. She swirled around the veiny appendage and then slammed down, rocking her hips against him until he groaned. She did it again: up, swirl, slam, rock. And then again.

"Fuck, babe!" Zuko shouted, slapping her ass once more. The sound resounded throughout the empty room. "Fuck, I'm so close!"

Katara grinned and leaned forward, pressing her tits against his chest so she could ride him fast, rather than hard. She rocketed up and down, pulsating thrusts expertly against him. The rapid bursts rocked against her clit and she moaned at the pressure before wiggling a hand between her legs and further intensifying the sensation.

"Ooooooooooh!" she wailed, closing her eyes as she gyrated.

"Katara!" Zuko panted, jutting his hips up to match her rhythm, " _Katar—ahhhhhh!"_

Katara quickly got off her lover's waist and thick ooze skyrocketed into the empty air. She reached forward, catching a good handful of cum, and spread it across her bare chest, smearing the milky substance over both nipples. She didn't feel completely satisfied, so she leaned down and pressed both tits around Zuko's still throbbing dick. She tit-fucked the last bit of juice out of him and then licked her fingers clean.

Enthralled, Zuko pinned her to the ground and shoved his fingers into her pussy. He only needed a few more seconds until his dick got hard again, and he didn't want her to fall too far behind on the orgasm count. He had already experienced two while she had received…none.

So he wiggled his fingers into her folds, separating both lips greedily until he found and fondled her clit. He stroked it roughly, sending pleasurable sensations throughout the waterbender's core.

" _Mmmmmmm,_ " she moaned in his ear, red cheeks coloring her face.

"Cum for me babe," Zuko urged, inserting two fingers and spreading them apart in her walls. Hot kisses trailed down her neck before he snagged one pink nipple and lapped at it. His tongue flicked over the erect nub and he sucked harder and harder while he continued finger-fucking her.

"Z-Zuko!" she wailed, thrusting her hips skyward. It was an involuntary movement, but it put her dangerously close to an orgasm.

Dick hard again, Zuko withdrew his fingers and crawled between her legs. He started pumping away and her walls clenched sporadically against him. Kegels were a glorious sensation.

He lifted one heeled foot into the air and held her thigh against his shoulder as he pounded deeper into her dripping pussy. Expert fingers located her clit and continued their assault. It wouldn't take long for her to reach her peak, now. One flick, two circles, and a pair of zigs and zags with two fingers left her quaking and so very near an orgasm.

One last nipple flick threw her over the edge and she screamed his name. " _ZUUUUKOOOOOO!"_

Walls clenched and her snatch got very slippery. Zuko struggled to pound into her but found that he was quickly reaching his own release. He thrusted three more times in rapid succession before groaning and collapsing overtop her.

The smell of wine, sex, and perfume wafted around the pair. Zuko inhaled deeply, wanting to remember the individual aromas. "You smell so fucking good," he whispered into her hair.

"Mmmmm. You _taste_ so fucking good."

The Fire Lord chuckled and rolled off his lover. He pulled her close and nestled into her shoulder. The pillow-talk of his choice was odd, but he thought that a post-orgasmed, red-faced, semi-drunk Katara would be a little more eager to accept his proposition, assuming Suki hadn't asked her yet.

"Your brother talked to me, today," he murmured.

"Hmmm? What'd he want?"

"Well," Zuko smirked, holding her tight against him, "it wasn't what _he_ wanted. More like what _Suki_ wanted."

Blue, intrigued eyes snapped open and locked onto gold. "Yeah? What'd _she_ want, then?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Well…you, me, _and her_. Together." He squeezed her again. "Doing…this."

"Like…a threesome?"

"Yeah."

Katara squinted at him. "And you wanna do that?"

Zuko shrugged and looked a little embarrassed. Suki had always intrigued him. She was commonly pretty but could kick ass like one of the guys. And he often wondered what sort of reflexes she had in the bedroom. "Well…yeah?" He made it out to be more of a question to save his skin.

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, _huh_."

"Like…a bad huh?"

Katara shook her tousled head. "No. Not a bad huh. Just…a huh."

Zuko didn't like games. "Is this a…no?"

Katara pouted. "Tell ya what, Zuko," she said, "if _you_ want to have a threesome with Suki, _I_ get to have a threesome with somebody, too."

Golden eyes narrowed. "I'm _not_ crossing swords with Aang."

With a flick of her wrist, Katara waved him away. "The kid's a child, babe. Do I want baby dicks in me? Nah, I want big, girthy _man_ dicks."

"Soooooo, who then?"

"Jet."

"Jet? Jet who?"

Katara shoved him. "The resistance fighter you had brought to the palace."

"Oh, well…that's an odd choice."

The waterbender smiled and explained, "Met him once, used to be interested, and have always been curious."

With a smirk, Zuko said, "Is he hot? Sexier than me?"

Scoffing, Katara pushed him again. "Trust me, babe. You got nothin' to worry about." She kissed his pec and rolled over him, heels digging playfully into his thighs. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

 **Readers' choice. Jet or Suki first?**

 **Oh, and remember: you need 5 reviews to get the next chapter. So don't be shy.**


	11. Suki's Circus

The time and date that Sokka requested was finally upon the trio of giddy teenagers. As planned, Suki was tucked away in the Fire Lord's master bedroom, waiting for her lithe sex partners. Zuko was finishing up his scheduled meetings, joyfully anticipating his afternoon antics. Katara was in the palace's guest apartments, applying the last of her makeup and making sure her entire body was smeared with vanilla-scented lotion.

The waterbender soon found herself waiting outside the throne room, playfully shifting from the balls of her feet to her heels, rocking back and forth against the wall. To say that she was excited about her evening was an understatement. She may not have said so out loud, but she always considered Suki to be extremely pretty. If she had a list of girl's she'd like to fuck, the Kyoshi Warrior would probably be near the top. After Ty Lee, of course.

The big, ultra-fancy door cracked open and an exhausted Fire Lord wandered out. He offered his lover a rare smile and they continued walking down the hall.

"You're not too tired for this, are you?" Katara asked, a flicker of concern flashing through her blue eyes.

"Nah," Zuko smirked. "I've been thinking about this _all day_."

The door to the Fire Lord's apartments was within sight. "Good. Me too."

Zuko opened the door and Katara practically skipped past him, gunning for the door of his bedroom. With a smirk, the firebender followed and he palmed the cherry wood. "Ready?"

The waterbender nodded. "Ready."

The wooden door opened and the bending pair walked inside. Suki was resting against the bed, finger circling the large expanse of exposed flesh on her thigh. "Hey guys," she smiled, looking at her soon-to-be sex partners. "I don't know how either of you wants to start, but," she bit her lip and furrowed her brow, "if you don't mind, Zuko…I'd like to start with Katara."

Zuko frowned. "Whaddya want me to do, then?"

"Well," Suki's face turned scarlet, "could you…uh… _watch_ for a little bit? And then join in a little later?"

The Fire Lord blinked rapidly and then nodded hurriedly, mental images of the pair of females kissing…flicking nipples… _touching_ … "Y-yeah, uh, sure." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. Golden eyes sought out a chair and he pointed to it. "I'm gonna go…um…over there to watch."

Suki nodded and Katara smirked at her lover, blowing him invisible kisses as she neared the bed. The warrior got to her knees and crawled over to the waterbender; she gestured for Katara to join her. Eager to begin, Katara jumped onto the bed and positioned herself on her knees, directly in front of her female companion.

"So," Katara sighed, nerves suddenly hitting her now that she was within arm's reach of the warrior. "What'd you want to do?"

Suki bit her lip again, drawing a significant portion of the soft tissue behind her teeth. "We could…kiss for a bit." She looked over to Zuko and her blue-green eyes flicked between the pair of benders. "If that's okay with you."

Zuko nodded and Katara shrugged. "Sounds good."

At the same time, the two women neared each other. Suki wrapped her arms around the waterbender and drew her close, fingers tugging playfully into her hair. Their lips drew closer together and a pair of attentive, golden eyes watched every movement from the sidelines.

Zuko's dick was already hard and ready to burst from his silk pants, but he didn't want to start undressing. He didn't want to rush the pair of women while they were about to go at it. Instead, he clutched onto his aching cock through the fabric of his pants and willed himself to calm down. Thank Agni for all those meditation techniques; otherwise, he would have busted loose the moment Suki suggested he sit in the background and _watch them kiss._

Katara lurched forward and Suki squeaked at the sudden contact. The waterbender rolled her tongue across the warrior's lips and cupped her chin gently, pulling her face slightly to the left so she could deepen the heated kiss. Suki responded instantly, drawing the girl's tongue into her mouth and moaning at the sensation.

Though she hadn't expected it, Katara was an extremely good kisser. It was the way she flicked and rolled her tongue around, expertly building the heated moment.

Suki broke the second best kiss she had ever received (the first being with Sokka only a few days ago), and started untying her tunic. Katara mimicked her movements while tantalizingly skimming her blue, erotically-charged eyes over to her lover.

Zuko was squirming in his chair, holding his clothed, throbbing cock with one hot hand. His teeth were bared, frustrated concentration filling the features of his face. He wanted in on the action, but he was ready to wait for his invitation. Suki was the ringleader of this whole circus, and her word was law.

Katara refocused her attention on the semi-clothed warrior. "Holy shit, Suki!" she gasped. "Your tits are _huge_!"

Blushing, Suki covered her exposed breasts with her trembling hands. "Y-yeah," she murmured, "that armor kinda squashes everything together."

A curious hand reached out and touched the warrior's pale skin. "Relax," Katara sighed. Tan fingers trailed down and removed one of the warrior's arms. A perky tit popped free; and then another one followed. Both bare-chested women neared one another and resumed kissing. Occasionally, one or the other would maneuver their hand in between them and fondle the other's bodacious tit, pinching nipples and playing with bellybuttons.

"Mmmmm," Suki groaned, mashing her lips against Katara's. Her blue-green eyes fluttered over to the lone audience member and she motioned for Zuko to join them.

Zuko jumped at the opportunity, stripping off his shirt and inching his way out of his pants. He flew onto the bed and joined the two women, smashing himself between the pair so he could eagerly kiss one and caress the other.

Somebody tugged off Katara's pants and the waterbender excitedly shoved Suki backward so she could tear off her skirt.

Every single member of the trio was finally naked and eyes hungrily looked over each partner. Suki, who had been preoccupied with Katara's slick and shaved pussy, eyed Zuko's impressively engorged dick. Sokka wasn't as long or wide as the firebender, and she pressed her fingers against her lips, hiding her amusement and excitement.

"Zuko, lay down," Suki instructed. The Fire Lord did as he was told and positioned himself flat on his back. Suki bit her lip and slowly climbed over the man. She took Katara with her, placing the waterbender over the ruler's face.

Zuko didn't need to be instructed, he just _did_. In one motion, he thrust his hips and lips up, entering Suki's tawny-haired pussy with his dick and Katara's shaved snatch with his tongue. Both girls moaned at the same time and they started grinding against him.

Katara leaned forward and started kissing the warrior passionately, fondling her pink-tipped nips while simultaneously tugging her auburn hair. Beneath her, Zuko was lapping up and down the length of her dripping folds. When he breathed, his warm breath tickled her tender insides. Everything was building far too quickly and the waterbender could feel the painfully familiar feeling of a quick-coming release.

" _Oooohhhhhh."_ Suki's hand disappeared between her moist nether lips and she massaged her clit, rocking against Zuko's pelvis in order to maximize her stimulation.

Katara stopped kissing the warrior's mouth and started trailing exploratory kisses down her neck, shoulder, and collar bone. Her wet lips continued down to Suki's breast and she caught an erect nipple between her lips. She suckled on the flesh and occasionally nipped at it, smirking as Suki's moans increased.

Dick twitching, Zuko groaned and grabbed both of Katara's hips, stilling her involuntary bounces. His lips were soaked, the taste of his lover's dripping snatch heightening his pleasure. He released one of his lover's hips and inserted two curious fingers into her hungry pussy.

"Mmmmmm," Katara moaned against Suki's tit. Her blue eyes were clenched tightly together and she could feel Zuko's fingers pulsate inside her. She broke her sucking momentarily to urge, "Faster."

Zuko continued thrusting his pelvis into Suki, but started paying a little bit more attention to his waterbending lover. His fingers parted deep inside her, fingernails gently scratching against her nether walls. He could feel Katara's slightly bumpy walls clench around his digits and he knew that she was about ready. After a few more tongue flicks and finger-fucks, she would orgasm.

Suki, on the other hand, was red-faced and panting as she bounced against his hips. Her fingers were circling her clit and Zuko used his free hand to bat her slippery extremities away. He pressed two digits against her aching nub and started pinching it teasingly.

" _Zuuuko!_ " she screamed, increasing her pace. She bobbed against him hurriedly, feeling a familiar and desirable release blooming through her core.

Zuko's tongue and fingers worked simultaneously. Circle, flick, circle, zig, cir—

" _Ahhhh!_ " Katara climaxed first, rocking against Zuko's lips throughout the duration of her release.

Zuko came next, filling the Kyoshi warrior with a fair amount of his hot seed.

The feeling of Zuko's seizing cock rocketed through Suki's core and she came almost immediately afterward. She swayed against the Fire Lord's twitching dick, selfishly rolling through the waves of her orgasm until they spread through her suddenly numb legs.

Katara pulled her wet pussy away from her lover's mouth and giggled at Suki's exhaustively pleased form.

Both females nuzzled against either side of Zuko. They entwined their arms over his chest and smiled at each other.

"That was nice," Suki smiled.

" _Very_ nice," Katara and Zuko said at the same time.

* * *

 **Once again, I've never done this in real life and had to research the hell outta the situation. Let me know how I did, because I'm honestly convinced that this is my _least_ favorite chapter thus far.**

 **I dunno, I may be overly critical.**

 **Maybe I should...I dunno...try again? ;) Yes or no for another go-around, readers.**


	12. Toys: Part One

When a nation conscripts every able-bodied male at age eighteen for a mandatory four-year enlistment period, females tend to design some unusual items to keep themselves occupied…and satisfied. Which was why Zuko was strolling through the darker alleyways of the imperial marketplace, his trusty manservant named Lee hustling furiously by his side.

The disguised Fire Lord paused at one of the elderly female vendors and wandered over to the wooden shack. He pulled the black curtain behind him and entered the dimly-lit structure, taking a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust to the changing light.

A very audible gasp broke his pause and he turned to face Lee, a curious glint in his golden eyes.

"S-s-sir," Lee wheezed, turning a dangerous shade of crimson while pointing at the merchandise, "do you know _where_ we are?"

"Yeah," Zuko smirked, looking at the creative wonders his nation's female population had to offer. "Is there a problem?"

Lee looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Apparently, the young servant wasn't used to the types of sellable wares inside seedy, back-alley shops. Or, more specifically, the man wasn't used to the sight of mountains and walls of multicolored and different-sized sex toys.

Dildos lined the far wall, separated by source material and length. Assortments of lubes—both flavored and unflavored—were piled in classified bins, cartoony characters depicting their tastes and uses. Fuzzy handcuffs—colored pink, baby blue, light emerald, and sunset orange—were stacked precariously in neat piles. The wall on the left housed a variety of costumes and outfits; leather gleamed in the foreground against some of the more colorful articles, making each and every design stand alone and pique fancies _and_ fantasies.

If Zuko wanted to see his lovely little minx dressed up as a school girl, sexy monk, fairy, or—Agni forbid—a Fire Sage, _this_ was the place to go. Likewise, if he wanted to see his devious waterbending lover clothed from head to toe in a leather ensemble complete with whip and crop, this, too, was the perfect shop to browse.

On the wall to the right, strap-on dildos (both for men and women) hung from hooks. Wooden (sanded and polished), rubber, and plastic phallic-shaped protrusions—colored cream, tan, and dark brown—dangled oddly erect, yet lifeless, from their assigned slots.

Placed expertly on a high table in the very center of the small room was the woman's newest shipment, the latest and greatest the Fire Nation had to offer…and the main reason why Zuko had walked into this seedy establishment.

"N-n-no, sir," Lee stuttered, shaking his head. He pressed a clammy hand against the outside of his thigh and tried to smear the sweat off his palm.

"Good," Zuko nodded. He waved at the shopkeeper and the elderly women strolled up to him, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. He pointed at the curious objects on the centermost table. "Ma'am," the disguised royal smirked, "are these what all the women are talking about?"

It was true, the female staff in his palace were buzzing with excitement over their state-of-the-art toys. And since several of them had caught their ruler and his lover in scandalous positions _all throughout_ the palace, one of them had suggested that Zuko take a short walk and purchase one.

"Oh, yes," the vendor said, enthusiastically pulling a cylindrical-shaped object off the table. She rolled it in between her hands and clicked the hidden button on the end.

 _Bzzzzzzzzz!_

She clicked it again.

 _Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzzzzzz!_

Again and again, she clicked the device and it went through a variety of buzzes and vibrations until it snapped off.

"Vibrators," she smiled, placing the item in Zuko's bared hand. "The women are going _wild_ over them. I can barely keep them on the shelves! Just got the latest batch this morning."

"Excellent," the Fire Lord nodded. He palmed the device, heavily intrigued.

"Made from unused explosive canisters," the woman explained, sensing the man's inquisitiveness. "But don't worry," she gestured wildly, "they aren't active anymore!"

Zuko's lone eyebrow went up as he clicked the device. It hummed against his skin, pleasurably tingling his flesh. He could only imagine how tantalizing this would feel against Katara's engorged clit…inside her nether lips.

He could hear her moaning against his ear now.

"How do they work?" he asked, clicking the contraption and going through its various settings until it stilled.

The vendor smirked and her index finger wiggled its way into the air. "Turns out the royal family aren't the only ones with electricity in their blood. Firebenders all over are discovering their unique talents. And my supplier was smart enough to pay them heavily for their gifts." She twisted one cylindrical device and a small tube popped out. "He's harnessing the energy in _these_." The copper-tipped item glinted in the dim light. "Batteries. They're gonna change the world."

Golden eyes widened. He'd need to investigate the uses of these magical devices. But first, he wanted to please his lover with them.

"How much?" Golden coins flashed against his palm.

"For one?" the vendor asked, corking the device she disemboweled.

Zuko squinted and he looked over the variety of colors and sizes. A few of them were penis-shaped and he considered buying the whole table. Instead, he carefully grabbed three (one small, one with a ring, and one phallic-shaped) and said, "For these." He looked around and picked out a tan-tinted dildo, strawberry-flavored lube, an unusual, semi-clear and ridge-covered tube, and a matching set of blue-fuzzed handcuffs. "And these."

The shopkeeper's eyes bulged. "What a lucky girl you have."

Zuko smiled as the woman bagged his purchases.

When the Fire Lord had completed his shopping, he made his embarrassed manservant carry the deviously clear plastic bag the whole way back to the palace. He grinned as Lee's face turned an almost purple color when they passed a group of gaggling women.

* * *

Katara was napping when he arrived, lounging beautifully in his silk sheets, buck-ass naked. Stunning.

He had to nudge her shoulder a little bit until she stirred. "Mmm?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her cerulean eyes. "Zuko? Did I oversleep?"

Zuko shook his black-haired head. Wavy strands prickled his forehead and he had to force back a chuckle. "No, babe." He placed the clear bag—evidence of his morning adventure—on the nightstand.

Katara glanced at the items. "W-wh-what are _those_?" she asked, intrigued.

"Christmas presents," he smiled. He pressed his thin lips against her temple and brushed a few unkempt, brown tendrils of hair out of her face.

"But it's not Christmas yet!"

"Christmas came a little early this year. _Somebody's_ been a good girl."

Blue eyes bounced between the mistletoe lining the immaculate headboard and the toys. "How many are we going to use?"

Gleaming teeth smiled. " _All of them_."

Already excited, Katara lunged forward and started rifling through the bag, placing each toy on the silk sheets in front of her. While she was perusing his purchases, Zuko took off his shirt and untied his pants. He tossed the articles to the side of the room and rejoined his lover while she squealed.

In her hands, the smallest vibrator whirred; elated, she rapidly went through every setting until it switched off. Then she went through them again and again before settling on one that went _bzzzzzz bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt bzzzzzz bzzzt bzzzt bzzzzzz._ It played its delightful song and Katara held it up.

"This one!" she exclaimed, fingers clenching the small, purple device. "Can we try this one, first?" She bit her lip and looked at her lover, hopeful, blue eyes shining.

"Anything you want, babe. Let's go slow, though, okay? I wouldn't want to get you _too_ excited."

"Psshhh," she chided, shoving him, "like that'll happen."

Zuko chuckled and snatched the humming contraption out of her palm. Immediately, Katara leaned back and parted her legs, giving her lover a fantastic view of her shaved nether lips.

The vibrator was still buzzing through Katara's preferred setting and Zuko playfully slipped it into her folds, teasingly circling her clit with the narrow end before inserting it deep into her pussy. It disappeared, but the Fire Lord could still hear it purring deep inside his lover.

"Oooohhhhh," the waterbender moaned, running her fingers over Zuko's pec. "This feels _good_."

He trailed hot kisses down her shoulder, running his tongue against her tan skin. "I'm glad." Wet, pink flesh continued to run down her chest before Zuko claimed a nipple between his teeth. He nibbled at the sensitive, erect nub before suckling it greedily.

" _A-ahhhh-ah!_ " Katara squirmed under his caresses and closed her eyes.

Zuko took her free tit into his hand and rolled it between his fingers. He could still hear the vibrator buzzing in her snatch, the random settings pulsating through her core, making her wetter and wetter with delicious desire.

He reached over to the pile of sex toys and grabbed the vile of strawberry-flavored lube. Clear lubricant coated his fingers and he gently tugged on his pulsating cock, smearing the skin with a slippery coating. "This'll taste good, babe."

Katara smirked, cheeks heating with her thoughts. "Like it didn't, already," she pouted, maneuvering to her knees. She quickly slurped the fluid from Zuko's fingers, slopping her tongue around each digit, savoring the taste. She squeaked when his finger curled in her mouth, snapping against the inside of her cheek.

"Blow me," he huffed, eyes glinting. "Suck me dry."

"With _pleasure_." The waterbender leaned down and forward, pressing her lips against the blunt tip of Zuko's dangerously hard cock. She mouthed the tip, circling her tongue around his purplish head. A pair of tan hands wrapped around the base of the firebender's member, and they started tugging in tandem, slipping precariously with the lubricant.

The lube tasted like strawberries and made her lips tingle. There was the distinct aftertaste of spearmint and Katara greedily sloshed the taste against her tongue.

"This is _so goooooood_ ," she panted, pumping on his dick with both fists.

"No cheating, babe," Zuko warned. "Blow me." His golden eyes glanced down to his mouthless member and he pressed his pelvis forward a little bit.

Enthusiastically, Katara nodded. She softly licked down the length of his cock, trailing sweet kisses across his sacs when she reached the base. When she lapped up the length of his twitching dick, she paused at the end and inserted as much of him as she possibly could.

She pulsated against him and felt his hands on the back of her head, urging her to go faster…commanding her to suck _harder_. All too happy to please, the waterbender clamped her lips tight around him. She felt his tip hit the back of her throat but she pushed past her gag reflex and deep-throated him.

" _Fuuuuck_ , Katara!" Zuko screamed, feeling her swallow as her mouth filled with saliva and lube. With his dick so far down her throat, he felt a completely different sensation as she gulped. It was a hard, unfamiliar feeling, but he _liked_ it. "Do that again," he whispered, entangling his fingers in her hair.

Brown tresses pooled against her shoulders as she worked. She gulped rapidly, barely tasting the precum that was pouring out the divot of Zuko's twerking member. Each swallow made him groan louder and louder until he started pumping his hips against her lips.

The vibrator between Katara's legs pulsed savagely against her tender insides. And though it was pleasurable, it wasn't nearly as filling as a thrusting dick or curling fingers. So, while she was going to town on her lover's tasty member, she wiggled her fingers between her folds and swiped the device from her nether lips. She circled the narrow tip over her clit and moaned as waves of delicious pressure built up against her core, putting her tantalizingly close to an orgasm.

Zuko, noticing one of Katara's hands disappear, popped himself from her lips and she whimpered a little bit, silently begging to continue sucking on him. With a smirk, he crawled overtop her, upside-down.

Katara's lips resumed pulling on Zuko's dick, his knees pressed lightly on either side of her head. Zuko's own lips separated his lover's soaked folds and his tongue stretched down, wriggling against her entrance. He patted Katara's thigh and she numbly handed him the still buzzing, purple vibrator.

After choosing a much more intense setting, the firebender blew a hot breath against his lover's snatch. She groaned at the sensation until she gasped when he orbited her sensitive and engorged bud.

"Th-thuko!" she screamed while his dick was pressing against her teeth. She thrust her hips up, begging for more.

Zuko lapped his tongue against one side of her clit and pressed the vibrator against the other. Suddenly, he shoved the magical device deep into her glistening pussy and bit down _hard_ on her excited nub, grazing his teeth against the slippery surface.

"Z-Zuko!" she screamed again, trembling dick against her lips.

With the vibrator, Zuko mashed two eager fingers into his lover's hungry snatch. He continued circling her clit, finding himself on an unusual pattern where free spaces were filled with buzzing and finger-fucking.

Cirlce- _bzzzzt_ -zig, circle- _bzzzzz_ -circle, flick- _bzzzzt_ -zag, _bzzzzt_ -bite- _bzzzzt_ , insert- _bzzzz_ -circle.

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck! FUUUUCK!_ " Katara screamed, breath tickling the tip of Zuko's dick. She clenched her lips around his dripping dick and sucked on him as hard as possible. Her teeth nipped playfully at the veiny flesh until she could feel the dick spasm and twitch against her lips.

Zuko gasped for air and felt himself teeter dangerously close to a release. He didn't want to fight against his orgasm and let the jizz fly free with a grunt. Golden eyes rolled into the back of his head as milky fluid poured out of him, pooling inside the waterbender's hungry mouth.

Katara drank him, swallowing hefty portions of his delicious seed while deep throating him. She could feel his cock grow a little bit limp against her lips, but she pressed on, wanting to suck every single ounce of delicious cum from him until he was dry.

Fighting exhaustion, Zuko refocused and resumed his pattern. Even though he stopped his assault on her clit and puss, the vibrator hummed on. Katara was thrusting against his chin, desperate for an orgasm. So Zuko rolled his lips over her sensitive bud and sucked on her hard one more time while curling his fingers against the vibrator inside her snatch.

After popping her lover's dick out of her mouth, Katara breathed against his thighs, erratic huffs warming his unusually warm skin. "Right _there_!" she wailed.

Zuko flicked his tongue over her clit and separated his fingers, somehow pushing the vibrator further into her womanhood.

"I'm gonna cum!" she shouted, a mixture of her spit and Zuko's jizz pouring out of her mouth in ropey swirls. " _I'm gonnaaa-AAAHHHHHH!"_

The vibrator hummed against her g-spot and her clit pulsated slightly under Zuko's circling tongue. Both delicate areas propelled waves of pleasure through her core. Her inner walls clenched around the vibrator, heightening and increasing the waves past her abdomen and into her legs. Vibrations rocketed through her toes before rebounding up her legs, back through her tummy, and into her arms. Desire filled every crevice and she twitched involuntarily until Zuko withdrew the magical device from between her legs. He went through the final few settings before it switched off in his hand.

Panting, the royal rolled to his side and spun himself around until he could press his lover securely in his arms. He wrapped his pale arms around her torso and squeezed her close. The purple vibrator reactivated in his hands until he switched it off and tossed it gingerly to the side of the bed.

"We still have more toys to play with, babe," he purred, affectionately kissing her forehead.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, pressurized tingles pouring through her body. "Give me a minute, m'kay?"

* * *

 **Another two-parter! Jeez, I'm a jerk. And I KNOW! I'm sorry - you guys thought that Jet would be next. But after getting some much-needed and helpful feedback from the last chapter, I've decided to spend some time rewriting "Suki's Circus" over the weekend.**

 **Of course, I'll let you know when it's done since you've all probably read it already. And I'll keep the original version on top and put the new one below.**

 **Obviously, this means that Jet is getting snubbed a bit. But don't worry, he's being treated very well in prison. I'll post his chapter after I'm 100% satisfied, and not until I read a few MMF fics, first.**

 **Well, here we go, guys...same old, same old. FIVE reviews and your update comes tomorrow.**


	13. Toys: Part Two

Fuzzy handcuffs snapped around tan wrists and bedposts.

"Too tight?" Zuko asked hungrily, golden eyes admiring the waterbender plastered against his red-colored sheets. He pressed his lips against the inside of one bound wrist and trailed his tongue down his lover's arm.

Katara jiggled the restraints and frowned, feeling the cuff bang around. "Could you make them a little tighter, please? These'll chafe."

After placing one more adoring kiss against the inside of her elbow, Zuko smirked and grabbed one cuff. It clicked, tightening its hold on Katara's arm. He squeezed the other cuff until it clicked into the right position and crawled over his captured waterbender, pressing kisses against her shoulder, breast, and navel before settling on his knees between her spread legs.

In front of him, Katara was flat on her back, each arm tied to opposite bedposts. With her arms completely separated and slightly aloft, she looked angelic. Pert, slightly-brown, yet beautifully pink nipples protruded into the air over huge mounds that sagged a little bit into the empty space around her chest. Goosebumps—a sign of her anticipation—prickled her skin, covering her arms, stomach, and legs with small protrusions. Her legs were spread wide apart, shaved pussy glistening from the release of the last orgasm she shared with her lover. Her toes were curled, feet arched and waiting. She was grinning at him, practically wiggling with her excitement.

"Which one's next?" she smiled, blue eyes flicking to the pile of toys.

Zuko reached over to the heap and ran his hands over the assortment of fantastic sex toys. He paused over each one, thinking about how he wanted to spend the remainder of his afternoon. They had already used the smallest, purple vibrator and strawberry-flavored lube. Both of those items had already brought so much pleasure, and he wondered how the remaining devices would compare.

The red vibrator with a rubber ring stuck out to him and pale fingers snatched the contraption from the pile. Katara squealed, chains clacking against the wooden headboard as she shimmied from side to side.

"You aren't excited or anything, are you?" Zuko asked, words coated with sarcasm.

"Oh _noooo_ ," she smiled, "not one bit."

With a grin, the Fire Lord rolled the rubber ring onto his throbbing cock, groaning as the tight loop stopped at the base of his veiny member. He pressed the concealed button and the device started buzzing against his sacs and the base of his shaft, throwing him off for a short while.

"Fuck, Katara," he panted, struggling to focus while the red vibrator hummed, "if it feels this good for me, I can't imagine how good this'll feel for you."

For the first time since being tied up, Katara whimpered, wishing to be released from her bonds. Her lover's eyes were rolling back into his head, thick fingers spreading around the length of his pulsating dick. He tugged once and then twice, moaning as he jerked himself off.

Feeling left out—and maybe a little helpless since she couldn't really move—Katara pressed the ball of her foot against Zuko's chest, breaking his self-pleasuring focus. "Zuko!" she whined, biting her lip.

Watching Zuko masturbate was too much. _She_ wanted to be the one to make him moan; _she_ wanted to be the one to make him squirt his milky seed all over her tits. She wanted to smear the jizz against her nipples, massage it deep into her flesh like lotion. Hell, if somebody branded and marketed a bottle of Zuko jizz lotion, she'd be the first one standing outside that shop, fistfuls of money in each hand.

Lust-filled eyes poured over Katara's naked and begging flesh. The vibrator continued buzzing between his legs, stimulating the aching member throbbing painfully in his hands.

It happened so quickly that the waterbender screamed.

Zuko thrust himself deep inside her pleading puss. He pulled both her trembling legs up and over his shoulders, pinning them there with his arms so he could aggressively pound into her. The vibrator went _bzzzzzt, bzzz, bzzz, bzzzzzt, bzzz, bzzz, bzzzzzzt_ against his cock and her nether lips.

Katara could feel every single delicious hum and thrust. Between Zuko, who filled her tight snatch until it felt like it was going to tear, and the red, buzzing device wrapped around his cock, her clit and entrance were aflame and filled with need. Pleasure and desire swept through her abdomen, leaving her almost delirious as Zuko attentively grabbed her right tit and roughly massaged it. Her perky nipple was ultra-sensitive and the waves from her nip rocked against the waves from her core. Spittle dripped out of her mouth, but she didn't have a free hand to wipe it from her chin.

Instead, she remained trembling under her lover's ministrations. Pressure built and she gasped, feeling the familiar trembles of a passionate release.

"No," she gasped, eyes shut tightly. _No, no, no!_ she thought, almost crying. _Not so soon!_

But the pressure was too much and she clenched her knees together, trying her damnedest to fight the blossoming compression in her walls. All at once, the pressure skyrocketed and broke through its invisible shield. Slick, inner walls clenched and clamped around Zuko's dick, a writhing Katara grinding provocatively against his pelvis as she rolled through her pleasurable release.

" _Oooohhh!"_ she moaned, skin tingling as the vibrator continued whirling against her clit. Every time Zuko deepened his thrusts, she could feel it humming forcefully against her swollen nub. And when her lover pulled away to rhythmically grind against her dripping thighs, she could just feel the subtle vibrations through the entirety of Zuko's length; the pulsating tip of his dick pushed her into another sudden release and an additional wave poured through her core.

" _Holy fucking—_ fuck, fuck, _FUCK!"_ she screamed, writhing and fighting against another orgasm. More saliva dribbled between her parting lips, dripping naughtily down her chin before pooling on her chest. The orgasm crashed through her, leaving her squirming, but otherwise comatose.

Zuko had stopped his merciless assault, resting his hard cock deep inside the entwined waterbender as she orgasmed two times in the span of a few seconds.

His thoughts were primal. _I did that,_ he smirked, enamored with the way her face contorted. Blue eyes closed, heavy lids scrunching tightly overtop them. Her nose pulled in air greedily, exhales shooting out her thick, pink lips, where a delicious trail of spit dripped down her dimpled chin.

When Katara was in public, she was beautiful; when she was like this—thrashing while an orgasm ripped through her body—fuck, she was more than breathtaking. She was fucking irresistible.

" _Don't STOP!_ " she wailed, walls clenching hard around him. " _Never_ fucking _STOP!_ "

After a few blinks, Zuko amped up his thrusts. With Katara handcuffed to the bedposts, her tits were jiggling tantalizingly in front of him. He wanted to reach out and fondle a welcoming nub, but the thighs resting on his shoulders snuggly clamped against his head.

" _Faster_ ," she whimpered, cheeks rosy.

"Babe," he panted while plunging. Katara's clamped-together knees made her tighter. And between her tight snatch and the deviously amazing contraption looped around his dick, he was about ready to burst with the largest pent-up ejaculation ever. "Babe, I'm almost there. Hold on for me, m'kay? Just a bit more…we'll get there together this time."

The waterbender whimpered, biting her lip as the cuffs on her wrist dug into her skin. Every sense was heightened after her two intense releases…and she could feel a third develop after Zuko's heated encouragement.

It grew to a size that was too hard to ignore and Katara soon found herself unable to fight against the building pressure. Zuko was toiling away at her super-soaked folds, vibrator humming dutifully against the base of his shaft and her clit.

"I…I _can't_ hold on!" she protested, blue eyes streaming tears. Her vision blurred and thick tears poured from her eyes. But she wasn't in pain. No, she was past the point of pure bliss, and every part of her body that _could_ secrete a substance...was.

Zuko felt her walls contract and he let himself go; thick, milky seed poured into her soaked pussy and he filled her completely, pulling out steadily so he could continue filling her with his massive ejaculation. Cum dribbled from her nether lips, a line of semi-clear fluid following the part of her ass before pooling on her puckered anus and then dripping down onto the sheet.

Agonizingly slowly, the Fire Lord pulled out completely and knelt, exhausted, over his restrained, but wriggling lover. Golden eyes flicked over the cuffs capturing her wrists and he pressed the trigger release, setting her free.

Katara giggled and squirmed while the last few waves crashed throughout her abdomen. She felt strangely warm and full and pressed her now-free hands over her tummy, feeling the energy surge throughout her body.

Zuko collapsed to the bed, thoroughly exhausted, but wanting more. He looked over the remaining toys and flicked his gaze over to his red-faced lover. He caught Katara's blue eyes and she studied him for a moment before smirking.

"You want more, don't you?" she murmured, getting onto her knees and crawling seductively over to him, pink nips grazing the sheets. She wiped the spit from her chin and pressed kisses against his inner thigh. He groaned at the contact. "What do you want, Zuko?" she purred against his skin.

Shifty, golden eyes stared longingly at the tan dildo, wondering what sort of pleasure it could hold…what sort of mysteries it could unlock. Katara followed his eyes and grabbed the toy. She rolled her lips over the cold plastic, warming it with her breath and saliva.

What happened next…well, it changed their world.

* * *

 **Crap! I lied! A three-parter!**

 **Sorry, guys...but I'm falling asleep and didn't want to disappoint you. Unfortunately, though...I won't have an update for tomorrow. Sorry - real life beckons and it's an angry bitch. Haha, just kidding. I got a 5th grade band concert to go to; gotta support the hubby's baby bro, ya know? Family comes first and I love the little squirt.**

 **Well, here comes the part where I tell you five reviews. So bring 'em on, peeps! If you read this and liked it, hated it, or were just _meh_ with it, let me know! I love reviews (positive and negative), and always try to reply to my logged on FF members.**

 **See you guys on the 15th!**


	14. Toys: Part Three

**SURPRISE! An update!**

 **I stayed up late and started clacking away on my laptop... _straight past my_ _bedtime_. Enjoy the chapter, readers. And remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

After a few audible sucks, the dildo popped out of Katara's mouth, warm and slightly sticky with a thin coating of her saliva. She reached over and grabbed the strawberry-flavored lube; a large pool squirted into her cupped palm and she rubbed down the veiny toy, making sure to smear the slightly pink lubricant over every surface sans the hilt.

The rounded tip of her tongue trailed across the fruity-tasting toy and a pair of blue eyes rolled into the back of Katara's head. When the moist flesh disappeared behind her thick lips, she hummed, "Mmmmm, tasty."

Zuko could only watch, dick growing hard with his lover's intensely passionate face. The sight of her and that sex toy together was extremely erotic and his golden gaze flicked between the two.

She opened her hungry eyes, a slight smirk gracing her face. She knew what Zuko wanted, even if he didn't want to say the words out loud. So her slippery hands pushed him onto his hands and knees, and she shimmied behind him, placing one palm against the small of his back.

He was breathing heavily, unsure of what to anticipate. Would it hurt? Would he enjoy it? The toy was so large…so detailed. Would he feel every single line? His nerves were getting the best of him and his huffs turned erratic, golden eyes staring intently at his cum-stained sheets beneath him.

He tried to focus on the discolored sheets, knowing that Katara wouldn't do anything he wouldn't want. He could feel her feather-light fingers against his back, soothing him.

"Relax," Katara cooed, fingers splayed against his pale skin. She tightened her hold on the toy and pressed it between Zuko's alabaster cheeks. "I'm going to go slow. You're in control, Zuko. Tell me when to stop…and I will."

The heavily-lubricated toy playfully pressed against the soft indent of his anus and the man whimpered, feeling the blunt, tapered end. "Go," he panted, still focusing on the smears of cum on his sheets. If they did _that_ together, this could be just as enjoyable.

While easing the umbrella-shaped head against the puckered skin, Katara felt resistance. And for a moment, she doubted her abilities. Did she apply enough lube? Would something tear if she went too fast? But then she thought about her own experience with anal sex and she pushed her uncertainties aside, gently guiding the toy in until the head disappeared. Just like Zuko had done a few days ago.

She paused and waited for a response. Hearing nothing other than Zuko's labored breaths, she continued. The first few centimeters of the dildo vanished and she readjusted her grip, wiggling the toy gradually, which made the teen gasp and lurch forward a little bit.

Thinking that he was in pain, she started to tug the toy out.

"Stop," he said, voice grumbly and hoarse. Katara stilled, fingers massaging the smooth skin on his back. "Keep going."

He dropped to his elbows and pressed his head against his stained sheets. The smell of his jizz and Katara's juices filled his nostrils and he inhaled greedily, reminding himself that Katara would—and already had—stop whenever he desired. But he wanted this; he desperately wanted her to continue filling him with the tan sex toy. He wanted to feel it press teasingly against his prostate as she pumped the device in and out of him. He wanted to feel full and experience a completely different sexual sensation.

Centimeters continued to disappear into the creased, pink skin. And after the entire shaft of the toy vanished, Katara shimmied it, testing her firebending lover.

He groaned, feeling his entire midsection pulsate as his insides tried to accommodate the penetrating device.

"Do you want me to stop?" Her voice was a whisper and her hand felt heavy against his back.

"N-no," Zuko whimpered. "Keep going."

Even though the Fire Lord couldn't see her, Katara nodded and started to caress his left butt cheek. Her fingers pressed hard against his skin; she could feel his blood racing through arties and vessels, and she tugged playfully at the water in his body, urging it to move according to her will.

It relaxed him and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with much-needed oxygen.

After readjusting her grip one more time, the waterbender clutched onto his ass and the toy, determined and ready to finally commence.

"Slow," she promised, tapping her index finger against his butt.

"Slow," he repeated, closing his eyes.

Mimicking the teachings of her bending art, Katara pulled on the dildo, easing the tan toy out of her lover's tight hole. She continued her swift pull until half of the device was out, and then she started to reinsert it.

"Uuuggggghhhh," Zuko panted, squishing his eyes closed. When the device inched back inside, he could feel his intestinal walls try to force it out. It was an odd sensation; unique and pleasurable, but very odd.

Katara was moving painfully slow, still making sure to check up on her partner as she withdrew the tan toy once more. After inserting it again, she bit her lip and pulled a little more forcefully. Zuko grunted at the change of pace but didn't utter a coherent, verbal response.

Truthfully, he was lost and filled with a myriad of sensations. When Katara pulled the dildo out, it felt like he was taking a refreshing and welcoming shit; when she pushed it in, it felt like the reverse, only oddly better and more sensitive. Nerves around his anus twitched when the plastic balls of the toy rubbed against his exposed skin. And deep inside his body, something jerked involuntarily. Pressure filled his insides, something familiar and thoroughly enjoyable. Every time the tip of the toy's head rubbed against the end of his walls, it felt like he was about to squirt a hot jet of cum into the comforter. But it never came.

His prostate was being stimulated and it felt like he was constantly swirling through the intimate tingling of a primal release. Synapses fired erratically, making him moan and groan.

It was slow. In and out…in and out. And he needed _more_.

"Faster," he urged, desiring a more intense sensation. He could feel the pressure in his body building, heat spreading throughout his core. And he wanted to feel fuller, feel _everything_.

Eager to please, Katara pulled on the toy a little harder, flicking her wrist slightly so the shaft jiggled a bit against his ass. She shoved it in, hoping that the flavored lube was doing its job. It must have been, because her lover was taking everything in stride, extending his rump a little closer to her so he could push back against her hand.

It was a silent urge. _Go faster. Go harder._

So Katara did.

She jerked on the toy, pulling it out until just the head was inside her lover's begging ass. And then she thrusted it in, pushing it down just a bit so the tip would press tightly against his prostate. While following her steadily-building pattern, Katara's hand—the one that had been resting on Zuko's ass—trailed down between his legs. Her warm fingers cupped his throbbing member and she clamped down on it.

Reacting on impulse, Zuko shifted his pelvis down, into Katara's delectable hand. And then he shot up, back into the hard, veiny sex toy. He could feel _everything_.

The toy slapped against his ass as his lover increased her thrusts. He could feel the fake balls against his skin, spanking him and sending jolts of sensations through his spine. Katara's hand jerked securely on his dick, matching the rhythm and speed of the hand thrusting the toy.

As the dildo went in, her clenched fingers traveled down the length of his shaft. As the dildo pulled out, her playful digits shifted to the base of his dick, rolling her fingers around the small portion of thick, black pubic hair. And then the pattern continued.

Toy in, hand down. Toy out, hand up.

With Katara's hands working in tandem, senses were heightened and Zuko could feel the pressure building in his midsection. He moaned, wishing he had the sense to tell her to slow down. But he really, really didn't want her to. He wanted her to go faster; he wanted to fill her hand with his release.

Precum poured out of the tip of his dick. And the slippery, yet slightly sticky substance filled Katara's cupped palm. She rolled his jizz across his cock, lubricating him so she could pump harder and faster.

And when the dildo pressed tight against his rear, Zuko felt the pressure in his abdomen burst.

He wailed as he came, semi-clear ejaculate pouring onto his sheets, mixing in with the evidence of their previous antics. With the toy still deeply inserted, Katara abandoned it and slid herself under him, catching his throbbing dick in her mouth so she could swallow his milky juices.

Her lips tightened against him and her hands wound around his hips so she could resume penetrating his ass with the tan toy. Each thrust forced more and more cum out, and Katara lapped every morsel up, sucking on him insatiably. Her teeth grazed against his sensitive, veiny flesh and he screamed breathily as more jizz poured out.

And when his was finally empty, he collapsed to the mattress, face-first. He was still resting on his knees, knowing that Katara was still under him, her lips still wrapped around his diminishing erection. And he sighed and grunted when she popped the toy out of his ass and returned it to the small pile. She rolled her lips across his super-sensitive urethra and teasingly pressed the tip of her tongue into the divot.

" _Aa-ahhh-ahhhhh,_ " he panted into the sheets.

With a final kiss against the tip of her lover's dick, Katara wriggled out from under him and collapsed beside him. "We still have two more," she sighed, eyeing the clear, ribbed tube and the final vibrator.

"Later," he mumbled, not bothering to turn his face. The smell of sex was thick in the air and he wanted nothing more than to breathe in every scent.

Katara squirmed against his side, nuzzling into his shoulder. "M'kay," she sighed. "It's a date."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be posted tomorrow if I get FIVE REVIEWS. If this got 'cha all hot and bothered, let me know. ;P**

 **On a more personal note, I want to thank all of my consistent reviewers. You guys are the ones continuing this story. Your suggestions are fantastic and your words make me feel very, very special. And even though you know who you are, I want others to know that they can thank YOU for this story.**

 **raidersfan777**

 **hasthisalreadybeentaken**

 **lcjga**

 **MadamMoonStone**

 **Smckoy929**

 **Guest (Nonny)**

 **Now, I know that y'all are feeling a little jelly, but your name can be here, too. Just...REVIEW! And to all of those other people who have reviewed once or twice, THANK YOU, but continue to let me know how I'm doing. I would greatly appreciate it!**


	15. Closet Quickie

Hangers were pushed aside and tan hands gripped the clothing rod, fingers clenching tightly around the steel pole. Katara wasn't exercising, even though it felt like she should be doing chin-ups or pullups. No, her legs were wrapped around a very warm and red-clothed torso, her snatch glistening heavily, preparing for Zuko's throbbing cock.

His lips mashed against her own, tongue pressing against the opening, begging for entrance. She didn't have any qualms with the moist, pink flesh and accepted it greedily, pressing her own against it and swirling the two together in her mouth.

Zuko's hands fidgeted with the tie on his pants and he dropped his drawers before pressing his hot member against Katara's dripping opening. He closed his eyes, envisioning the feeling of her tight walls around him, clenching slightly as she practiced her kegels.

Fuck, she was amazing.

His hands wrapped around her torso and he felt her ankles press into his butt, urging him to stop playing around and shove his dick deep inside her pussy. Happy to help, Zuko rolled his pelvis forward and groaned into her mouth.

As always, she was tight and welcoming, warm and slippery. He let himself rest there for a moment before a knock on the closet door broke his reprieve.

" _Fire Lord Zuko?_ " Lee's voice muttered through the wood. " _Sir, you have several appointments today_."

Drawing his tongue back into his mouth, Zuko broke his passionate kiss and snarled, "In a minute!"

Katara snorted and adjusted her grip. "Not at the pace you're going," she teased.

Amused, Zuko shifted down and up, pounding into his waterbending lover and making her gasp while her tits jiggled against his chest. He continued sliding in and out, feeling her inner heat against his veiny member. She moaned against his ear and pressed her locked ankles tighter against his ass.

" _Sir_ ," Lee's voice said again.

"Fuck, Lee!" Zuko panted, never breaking his rhythm. How the young ruler could do that, Katara didn't know, but it was a fucking turn on. "Leave me the fuck alone or I'll have you skinned."

" _Sir_ ," Lee sighed, " _there are more…appropriate times for these types of…_ " he sighed again, " _activities._ "

"I swear to Agni I will make you _eat_ your flayed skin!" He smashed his elbow against the wooden door to emphasize his point.

Katara loosened her legs and popped his dick out in one swift movement. "Maybe he's right, Zuko," she whispered, releasing the rod above her head as her bare feet hit the floor.

Zuko growled and grabbed a few hangers. He tossed the hangers and clothes to the ground and shoved his lover on top of them. "Those…activities," he mocked, "can _wait_."

On the floor, Katara's blue eyes could see the shadowy outline of Zuko's erect form and she smirked. "If you say so."

He crawled on top of her and she parted her legs for him, keeping her feet firmly against the ground. She shimmied her pelvis up and Zuko grunted as he thrust forward, reentering her slick snatch. He panted against her ear as he pulsated deep inside her. Occasionally, he trailed kisses down her shoulder and she moaned as her fingers wound into his hair, destroying the topknot that took Lee a good fifteen minutes to perfect (short hair didn't like being pulled back).

His crown toppled to the ground, but he didn't care. While inside Katara, the world could go fuck itself; she was the only thing that mattered.

His lips were hot and they begged for moisture, so he started caressing his lover's skin with the tip of his tongue, nibbling the tan and slightly salty flesh gently with his teeth as he made his way to Katara's mouth. He pressed his tongue against her lips, tracing the outline before burrowing it in her mouth. Her lips parted to moan and she clamped around him, mushing her mouth against his.

" _Mmmmm_."

On the mound of clothes, Katara's back was arched just so and Zuko had to prop his elbow up against the side of her head to get the best angle possible. He stopped kissing her and focused on the building release growing deep within him.

His dick was slick with her juices, lubricating him so he could go harder and faster. Without warning, he slung her left leg over his shoulder and started pounding relentlessly.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._

The sound of his sacs smashing against her wet lips echoed in the small room. The clothing muffled it a bit, but it was the only thing the firebender wanted to focus on. He loved the sound. He loved the smell. And he loved the girl who caused them.

Katara's gyrations matched his own and she panted as she wiggled under him. She unwound her fingers from his hair and maneuvered one hand between her legs, stroking her engorged clit with two digits, scratching his chest when he pounded into her.

" _S-s-sir?_ "

Zuko didn't focus on the manservant's persistent voice. He only needed a little bit more time and Katara and him would both be writhing in the nest they created.

Katara let out a breathy moan, a sign that she was dangerously close.

"Say my name when you do that," he urged, grinding against her.

"Z-Zuko," she panted while flicking her clit. "Zuko, Zuko, _Zuko!_ "

His dick jerked with the sound and he lumbered forward, resting against her bare chest as he climaxed. Jizz squirted between her folds, dripping onto the clean laundry underneath them. Zuko's pelvis pressed tight against her tummy, and it sent her over the edge. She grunted as her walls clenched tight around him.

"Fuck, Katara," Zuko groaned, feeling the pulsations around his member. "You're making me hard again."

"Mmmmm," she smiled. Her tan hands rubbed against his chest, fingernails grazing his pale flesh. "There's only one mistletoe outside this door. You know what that means."

Zuko groaned and popped his suddenly aching dick out of her folds. "That I need to have the palace redecorated?"

She giggled and shoved him. "Nooooo. Something else."

"One mistletoe, one fuck," he sighed, displeased.

She bopped his nose with her glistening index finger. "Them's the rules."

He grabbed her hand and sucked on her fingers, enjoying the taste of their combined release.

* * *

 **A quickie, but a test to see if you guys are still interested. Only got 3 reviews last chapter and wanted to make sure that people were still actually reading.**

 **Well, I'm gonna go spend some time writing about my favorite military man...Admiral Zhao. Oh yes, readers. Don't think that I forgot about Zhao and Koori. An update for Someday, My Prince Will Come is my next priority. ;P**

 **Well, let me know if y'all are still interested in this story; I was going to go until I hit 25 chapters, but I may have overextended myself. Maybe people aren't as interested in this stuff as I thought.**

 **So let me know!**


	16. Library

The Fire Nation's Imperial Palace was home to one of the world's greatest libraries; it housed scrolls, leather-bound books, and stone tomes from all four nations. People were always shuffling in and out, perusing the wide, wooden shelves that seemed to continue on and on, never ending.

Katara had never grown up surrounded by a wealth of written knowledge, but she had toured the university at Ba Sing Se and had grown enamored with the smell of old parchment and weathered ink. So, every afternoon, before her nap, she would examine the old shelves and pick through the information about the Water Tribes. All she wanted to do was learn about the history of her people before they were maliciously attacked all those years ago.

She had always been more comfortable reading on the floor, so there were books stacked around her in multi-leveled piles. She was wedged against the floor behind all those piles, reading while propped up on her elbows, feet dangling and shimmying above her rounded backside.

She was sure she never bothered anyone—other than the very stuffy librarian—with her antics. And every day, she would tear down her stacks, sometimes disappointed, sometimes elated, and mosey her way to Zuko's private quarters so she could strip until naked and curl up in his bed. Habits were a hard thing to break, especially when so much of her lover's time was taken up with his occupation.

Huffing a bit at a sentence she had to reread to fully comprehend, Katara felt a shadow overlap the sunlight shining down on her page before something crawled over her. Thinking that she was about to be heinously violated in a public place, she wrenched backward, attempting to maliciously attack her assailant.

A strong hand pinned her down and a warm cheek pressed against her face.

"You need to be quiet," the figure smirked, pressing his warm lips against the side of her neck. He lined her exposed skin with kisses before releasing her arm.

"Z-Zuko?" Katara whispered, twisting her neck as far as it could go.

"The fact that you think it's anybody else is disappointing, Katara," Zuko softly scoffed. He ran his extremely warm digits down her clothed back, pressing his fingers teasingly against her figure whenever he desired.

"We're in the library," she snorted. "Surrounded by lots and _lots_ of people."

"Let them watch."

Katara managed to get her elbow around him and she walloped his side. "No go, Zuko," she sneered, blue eyes darting wildly throughout the room. "No mistletoe in here."

She felt his hot breath against her neck once more and he let out a trembling sigh, coating her skin with a thick layer of ashy smoke. "I always come prepared," he murmured against her skin, tossing a red-berried bush over her shoulder.

Eyes alight, Katara watched the small bundle of greenery bounce against the floor before she bit her lip. "There's still a lot of people here, Zuko. One of them will see us…hear us."

"They won't know unless you want them to."

She felt his hands tug at the base of her tunic, flipping it over her back so he could get to the waistband of her pants. Still biting her lip, Katara didn't do anything when his warm fingers brushed against her bare skin, slipping into the elastic waistband of her leggings so he could pry them down.

Bare-assed and forced onto her knees, the waterbender was quaking, fearful yet oddly turned on with the idea of Zuko fucking her in the middle of a heavily-populated library.

He untied his pants and shoved the front of his waistband down, encouraging his erect member to spring free.

It was a surprise to see his lover playfully reading an old text; he honestly hadn't expected her to be there. In truth, he had been searching for old rice tax records in preparation for his upcoming meeting before he caught sight of her swaying feet. And he became instantly intrigued and aroused.

It had become a sick habit to carry a sprig of mistletoe with him wherever he went; that way, if he ever felt the need and his little minx was nearby, she'd have no qualms against the sudden attention. He had no doubts that she did the same thing, too.

He prodded excitedly at her entrance, testing to see if she was dripping and ready. And when he discovered that she was, indeed, waiting for him, he slowly—tantalizingly slowly—shifted himself deep inside her, pressing his red-clad chest against her blue-clothed back so they could hide behind her wall of books.

He rocked against her gently, feeling the swell of her fatty hips against the rigidity of his pelvis. She was so soft and lithe, a flawless contrast to his gruff and roughened exterior. Katara: beauty, brains, bravery…perfection.

She whimpered softly beneath him, edging forward to her elbows and shifting her knees backward so they could press themselves a little tighter to the carpeted floor. Zuko entangled his legs around hers, pinning her securely beneath him as he plunged deeper and deeper into her womanhood. He groaned quietly in her ear as he rocked, snorts of hot air brushing against her tan cheek.

"You're so sexy when you're holding back your moans," he gruffly muttered against her neck.

Red-faced and whimpering, Katara shoved her fist in her mouth, trying her damnedest to remain quiet while the people around her continued to browse through the vast selections of written knowledge. They had only ever been caught by servants and palace staff before now, and there were several dignitaries and people of note in the library.

A few officers were in the back corner, scouring maps and plotting out routes in the Earth Kingdom so they could deliver food and clothing to the people they had once ransacked. Noblemen were meeting nearby, discussing tax law and waiting patiently for their ruler, who was, once again, late to another meeting. A mixed medley of women were bickering in hushed whispers, arguing excitedly about knitting patterns before one woman spoke a little too loudly, winning the dispute and drawing the attention of the beady-eyed librarian, who, of course, looked like a book-loving prude with tight lips and a wiry face. In all, she looked like the female, human form of Wan Shi Tong, minus the eating people and turning them into masks part.

Teeth dug into tan flesh, muffling the waterbender's moans through her clenched fist.

Zuko was moving slowly. In…and out. In…and out. Gentle waves of friction filling his lover as he poked between her dripping folds.

"Relax," he purred, kissing her earlobe. "Just relax and let me make you come."

His pelvis was uncomfortably hot against her ass and she bucked against him once and then twice, desperate for an orgasm.

The furthest stack of books collapsed, clattering loudly to the floor. The carpet managed to absorb some of the noise, but it drew the attention of the owlish librarian. In her round-desked perch, she sniveled haughtily, shushed dramatically at the gaggling women going over their knitting, and started prowling about, searching for the source of the racket.

She started zig-zagging through the shelved corridors, nose high, sniffing out trouble. She kicked out the group of women who had resumed bickering. And then she went down the next aisle.

Blue eyes peered through the stacks of books around her. She released her clenched fist and moaned, "Zuko, she's coming."

Zuko snarled against her neck and bit down, sucking the flesh until it bruised. "Yeah," he panted, still swaying against her rump, "but _I'm_ not, yet."

He wiggled a little faster, determined to finish before being caught by the prudish librarian. His hips sprang tight against Katara's, smashing her forcefully against the floor and making the wooden floorboards beneath the carpet screech with his labored movements.

 _Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

The carpet shifted underneath them and Katara pushed her book away and pressed her face flush to the ground, trying to stifle the noise, lest they draw attention to themselves.

Trudging down another row, the librarian shifted her gaze all about, staring intently at the soldiers pouring over their maps. She side-stepped one or two of them, nosing her way into their conversation and shuffling the papers about, dismissing them with a comical, clenched fist. A few scowled at her before grabbing their charts and departing, muffling insulting remarks about her beak-like nose and large-rimmed glasses.

Zuko thrust rigorously against her, sacs bouncing against her dripping lips as he increased his pace.

The librarian paused, hearing the noise.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._

And then she turned down the next aisle, head bobbing left and right, kicking out a few more people as she passed them. She tore books out of hands and righted them back into their proper places before proceeding. Spectators—those who thought they wouldn't be bothered by the snooping woman—paused mid-line to amusingly watch the scene unfold.

Nobody could see the Fire Lord and the waterbender going at it, but they could hear the squeaks of the floorboards and the wet smacks. A few nearby servants guessed what was happening, but they were tight-lipped and blushing as the librarian shooed them away.

She resumed stalking through the stacks, head still tilting from side to side, dismissing more and more people as they broke into laughter as she passed.

Biting down on Katara's shoulder once more, Zuko muffled his wail, and hot, sticky ooze poured out of his cock, coating the waterbender's snatch in his essence. Katara moaned at the full feeling, coming dangerously close to her own release. All of the friction and danger of the situation heightened her sensations, but she hadn't quite reached her peak, and she was left at the brink of a release, face scrunched together.

When his dick stopped twitching and slowly curled back against him, he withdrew, scowling at his unsatisfied lover. Dribbles of cum dripped out and he shook himself, patted his lover's rump affectionately, and retied his pants.

Katara wiggled, still pinned underneath him, and shifted the waistband of her pants above her ass. The carpet was soaked with their juices and she tried to scrub the stain from the floor with her fingernails, attempting to dry it out with her bending.

Cum didn't bend well and she ended up huffing at her failed attempts as Zuko sat upright, an amused smirk on his face.

"What are you two _doing_ over there?" the librarian snapped, seeing a man sitting behind a small pile of books. She paused when she saw the culprits, but then continued to advance, undeterred that it was her ruler who was making such an odd-sounding racket.

Katara grabbed her book and flipped a page, appearing nonchalant and innocent. Zuko, meanwhile, smacked her ass in full view of the owlish woman and stood.

"Just leaving," he said, readjusting his pants and looking at his red-faced lover. He smirked like he was about to devour her. "You'll come and see me later, right?" he asked with a wink.

Blue eyes looked up and Katara's thick lips pulled into a smirk. "I'll wait for you to see _me_ before I come." She winked back.

The librarian looked mortified and she watched the Fire Lord blow by her. She looked at the waterbender, lips twitching. "Out," she barked.

Without a retort, Katara wiggled from the floor, exposing the stain in the carpet.

The prudish, book-loving, owl-like woman scowled at the discoloration, lips jerking and left eye twitching. " _Out!_ " she wailed, flailing her arms. "Out! All of you!" She stooped low and grabbed the bushel of mistletoe, examining it carefully before flinging it across the room, enraged.

* * *

 **Next chapter posted tomorrow after I get some REVIEWS. Please, please, _please_ fill my inbox with FF reviews and not another pathetic email from Groupon or American Eagle...or Dick's...Sporting Goods. ;P**


	17. Squirt

Still on the brink of a release, Katara shuffled about, oddly perturbed and thinking about relieving her pent-up tension herself. All she'd need is a few well-placed strokes and maybe a flick or two, and then she'd be good. But she promised Zuko that he could have that honor, so she bit her lip and ambled down the hall, leg twitching and pants growing uncomfortably wet as cum dripped steadily into her panties.

"Ugh," she snarled, growing annoyed with the constant dribbles.

She could shower and rid herself of the mess, but then she might get a little excited and accidently agitate the little love-nub between her legs. And since she didn't want that, she plodded directly to Zuko's apartments, willing to sit in her lover's jizz until he came to collect her and finish her off.

After finding a discarded scroll about water treatment and sewage removal, Katara started reading, feigning interest in the bland and sometimes disgusting topic. She rolled her eyes over the content, dropped the book back on the table where she found it, and padded to Zuko's bed. She stripped, fighting the increasing urge to circle her clit, and crawled into bed.

Her routine demanded that now was naptime, and she had no qualms with that. It would allow her to ignore her aching midsection and enter a dream; though, she imagined that said dream would be sexually-charged. But it wasn't like she really cared; her fantasies were always filled with images of a naked and fully-erect Zuko. He was always nipping carefully all over her body, ravaging her with slick kisses and hot fingers.

Her hands shifted between her legs and then stopped just at the beginning of her slick slit.

"Fuck, Zuko," she growled, royally pissed off that he hadn't finished her off in the library.

She smacked the large swath of soft skin above her entrance and groaned, knowing that she shouldn't have done that. The vibrations from her assault intrigued her bud and she clasped her hands above her head to prevent herself from doing more.

She'd need some sort of binding to keep her hands away from her aching clit. Blue eyes shifted around the room, thinking of different items should could use.

 _Handcuffs!_

Zuko had deposited the blue-furred restraints in his nightstand for future use after their last adventure. So she rolled across the king-sized bed and rummaged through his drawers, tossing mountains of unused condoms behind her back as she searched. She found the first pair coiled around the large, tan dildo, and she found the second a little further back in the drawer. Satisfied, she shimmied to the middle of the bed, swatting foiled packages out of her way.

Finally where she wanted to be, she lurched forward and snapped one cuff around the bedpost. She linked the other cuff to the opposite post and clicked the restraints around her wrists. The final cuff was difficult to lock, but she managed it after a few seconds of struggling.

Tied up, she stewed, wondering if what she just did was a good idea. She shook her head at her thoughts, closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the world around her, desperate for sleep.

* * *

When Zuko was finished with his meeting, he walked to his apartments, scroll to his nose, going over the reports that had been discussed for the umpteenth time. He pushed the door to his room wide open, still reading, before his golden gaze flicked upward and he abruptly stopped.

Propped against a mountain of pillows, chained and naked…was Katara.

He dropped the scroll he was reading and sprinted to his bed. Before he jumped into the sheets, he realized that she was sleeping, her head braced snuggly against the soft, downy pillows. His lips were dry and he smacked them together, delighted with the endless possibilities of what he could do with the slumbering and bound bender.

He stilled, looking over her prone form and he licked his dry lips. But his tongue was like sandpaper in his mouth and he needed something deliciously wetter to quench his thirst.

Darkly brooding, he slunk to the end of the bed and pulled back the covers. He crawled inside and nudged her legs apart, propping them slightly over his shoulders so they'd be out of the way.

Under the sheets, the smell of sex was strong and Zuko's member twitched against the mattress as he crawled closer and closer to the sleeping girl's slick entrance. In the dark, he nosed forward, smoothing his tongue over her nether lips so he could taste her delicate insides. His tongue darted around her clit and down into her entrance, licking up the remaining taste of his ejaculation and her eager, unfulfilled desire.

She stirred and he could barely hear the cuffs clack against the bedposts.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her thighs and pressed his thumbs into her muscles, heating his hands as he massaged her flesh. He continued to flick his tongue around her clit, circling the little nub before zig-zagging the blunt point overtop it.

"Ooooh," Katara gasped. Her eyes fluttered and her hands tugged against the handcuffs. Still thinking that she was dreaming, she closed her eyes completely, envisioning her lover licking her up, his chin slick with her body's desire.

A heated breath blew through her aching slit and blue eyes snapped open. This wasn't a dream. There was a man between her legs, expertly eating her out.

A warm tongue glossed over her entrance before scalding fingers pried open her nether lips, allowing him greater access. The wet, wiggly protrusion dipped into the glistening walls of her pussy, darting all around and lathering every available inch with a thick coating of saliva.

Katara moaned, feeling the tongue search deep into her folds before popping out. It circled her clit, running clockwise until it passed over the nub. Then, it spun counterclockwise for a few turns.

"Fuuuuck, Zuko," she breathed, wishing she hadn't tied herself up. All she wanted to do was shove her fingers deep into his hair and tug on the black locks as he licked up and down her entrance.

Realizing that she was finally awake, Zuko smirked into her snatch and wriggled one hand over her tummy, fingers gently caressing the skin as it continued its northward journey. When he reached his desired destination, he cupped the base of Katara's left breast and rolled his thumb over her perky nipple. He could feel every little bump on her tit, and he released her so he could wrap both arms around her thighs.

He returned all of his oral attention to her clit and simultaneously nuzzled her vaginal opening with a gentle finger. He inserted the digit and started pressing softly against her upper walls, testing the area affectionately.

When Katara groaned and bucked her hips a little bit, Zuko knew he had the right spot. He inched his fingers along the small area, slowly dabbing it and causing the waterbender to thrive and kick her legs out involuntarily.

While fingering her, he continued swirling his tongue over her clit, heating up the area with well-timed breaths.

Katara was gushing and writhing over his touches. She grunted and clawed at the cuffs, cursing her stupid decision. Zuko's touches were quickly claiming her, rapidly filling her with a desperate desire that would soon come to a messy close.

She had heard of other women doing it, but had never experienced the sensation herself. And with Zuko applying gentle pressure to her g-spot, wriggling his tongue over her clit, and heating her snatch with warm huffs, the compression was building. And soon—so very soon—she was going to pop and break free.

"No, nonononono," she whined, back arching as he flicked her nub with the tip of his tongue. His fingernail dug playfully against her inner wall, sending a wild spurt of need through her. " _Aahhhhhh,"_ she groaned, bucking her hips once more.

Zuko breathed into her once more, and it felt like he was playing her as one would play a musical instrument. Her clit was his button, her g-spot, his slide. And he was the master, forcing her to emit whimpers and unholy sounds she didn't know she could utter.

"Zu—Zu—"

She couldn't finish. Her knees tried to clamp together, but Zuko's body prevented her from doing it. She was quickly losing control and she felt like she was going to explode.

His fingers were still deep inside her, urging her to come hither, show him what she could do.

All at once, the dam burst and Katara let loose. A slick jet of juices squirted out of her, causing Zuko to squeak mid-lick and withdraw his doused fingers.

He pulled the sheet back, exposing the mess on his sheets and he looked startled yet deeply pleased with himself.

"Katara," he grunted, smearing the glittering cum off his chin with the back of his semi-dry hand, "did you just…squirt?"

Blushing furiously, the waterbender bit her lip and nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed with herself. She had never done that before, but it felt insanely good. Her walls were still clenching and jerking, releasing more and more fluid.

"S-s-sorry," she whimpered, looking away from him. "It just…sorta…happened."

Zuko lurched forward and caught his lover's chin, securing it in his hand as he straddled her. "Katara," he breathed, leaning down for a desperate kiss, "that was _amazing_. You taste _delicious_."

Katara wiggled under him, still a little apologetic and embarrassed. "R-really?"

With a smirk, he pressed his lips against hers. "Have a taste," he groaned, gliding his tongue across her bottom lip. She allowed him entrance and their tongues danced, tastes swirling around their mouths before Zuko broke his kiss and started licking down the line of her chin and to her naval.

"Mmmm," he moaned, resting his head against her tummy. "We should try that again."

* * *

 **Only 8 more chapters, folks. Tell me if you want to see anything special! Still working on research for the MMF threesome, so don't you worry, there.**

 **Let me know!**


	18. Kitchen

Kitchens are meant to be hot, smelly, sticky, and filled with screaming. And even during the middle of the night, that description still applies. However, during the day, the kitchen is hot because of the flames; it's smelly because of the concoctions; it's sticky because of the tangy sauces; and it's filled with screaming because chefs are barking orders or novice bakers are burning their fingers on hot trays. Yet, at night, a kitchen is hot because two lovers are going at it, stoking flames while accidentally firebending in the heat of passion; it's smelly with the aroma of ejaculate and sweet-smelling foodstuffs; it's sticky because of chocolate syrup and whipped cream; and it's filled with screams of ecstasy, pleads of _faster, faster!_ bouncing around the pot-lined walls.

Zuko was panting, face doused in a sheen of glistening sweat as the cooking fires roared around him and his lover. Today, Katara wasn't only cocoa-colored, she was cocoa-coated. Melty smears of chocolate sauce dripped off her pert nipples and into the valley between her breasts. The syrup river continued downward, pooling in her navel. The Fire Lord was more than happy to clean up his lover's filthy tummy and tits; and he only needed one tool to complete his task—his tongue.

He was licking away, smoothing over each nipple until it returned to its pinkish-brown hue. His tongue continued into her valley, stroking gently against her skin before sliding back into his mouth.

If he enjoyed the taste of chocolate before…fuck, he _loved_ it now.

His slick tongue darted back up her other breast, slurping up the remnants of chocolate sauce until both nipples were finally cleaned. They were still sticky and would need more attention later, but they were clean enough.

Gently guiding his tongue down across her abdomen, Zuko lapped up the last of the sauce and listened to the sound of an aerosol can.

Katara was giggling and dousing her sensitive nipples in another form of sensual food. Zuko growled above her, lips and chin smeared with chocolate from his last adventure.

"Bad girl," he said, golden eyes hungrily watching the dusty pebbles disappearing under a mountain of white froth. "I'm just going to have to keep cleaning you off."

"Hmmmm," Katara smiled, popping the tip of the whipped cream can into her mouth. She squirted a bit inside and smacked her lips, feeling rather naughty and far too turned on.

Her panties were dripping wet with her enthusiasm, but Zuko had insisted that they just take off their shirts. And though she wasn't disappointed with the game they were presently playing—who would, when Zuko's tongue was so dangerously warm and felt so good against her skin?—she desperately wanted to be flipped over and fucked mercilessly from behind.

Blue eyes rolled into the back of her head when Zuko swirled his tongue around her areola once more. When all of the cream was consumed, he popped the nipple out and continued to the other one.

"Oooooooh," she gasped, dropping the can and entangling her fingers in her lover's black locks.

Zuko snatched the can and nibbled on the white tip. He bent it with his teeth and a spurt of white foam cascaded into his mouth. He swiped his tongue from side to side and swallowed before upending the can over his own chest. "Time to return the favor."

Katara jumped at the opportunity, pressing her lips against the white trail. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth, steadily verging downward and into the thick, yet trimmed, expanse of dark hair puckering out of Zuko's waistband. She could feel his raging hard-on through the thin fabric of his pants and looked up, cerulean eyes practically begging for permission.

"Not yet, babe," Zuko cooed, smearing a dollop of chocolate sauce on her nose. He licked the mess off and peppered sticky kisses down her cheek until he found her lips.

Sweet saliva bounced from one mouth to the other, tongues trashing violently. When the pair broke their heated kiss after a few moments, ropes of chocolate-colored spit dangled precariously between them.

Neither bothered to do anything about the tendrils of saliva and instead smashed their lips together once more, rolling tongues between each other's lips as their attentions increased.

"Mmmm," Katara moaned into his mouth, circling and flicking her tongue against Zuko's.

Zuko's tacky fingers wrapped around her back and pulled her off the island she was resting on. He flipped her around and pulled off her skirt and leggings. Bare-assed and whimpering, Katara was as beautiful as ever.

The flames from the stoves ignited once more, crimson tendrils rolling over the cookware as the Fire Lord slowly lost control over his bending. He took a deep breath and snapped the waistband of his pants down.

He knew that it was nighttime and that the early-morning kitchen staff would soon arrive for their shifts. They had already taken so much time lathering each other up in thick coatings of chocolate sauce and whipped cream, and he needed to be fast.

"Tell me what you want," he purred, smacking a sticky hand into the small of her back, forcing her tummy into the island a little more.

Katara gasped and spread her legs a little wider, hoping that Zuko would just take the invitation. Her breasts were stuck to the island, hard nipples pressed tightly against the cold steel. Even standing like this was a huge turn-on. Zuko's hand against the small of her back was exceedingly warm and the smell of chocolate sauce and whipped cream wafted throughout their entire area.

He pressed harder against her back and she moaned.

"F-fuck me," she begged, lips against the counter. Her tongue darted across her lips. Shit, they tasted delicious; a mixture of salty sweat, chocolatey cocoa, and sweet cream.

Zuko snorted and leaned his torso against her back. In either hand, he had the can of cream and the bottle of freshly-concocted, warm sauce. He doused her back and leaned down to lick off the mess.

Katara mewled beneath his dancing tongue, feeling every single lap and graze. " _Please,_ " she beseeched, closing her eyes and clenching her chocolatey fists. " _Please,_ Zuko!"

He wanted her to beg a little more, but he looked up and noticed that the clock was steadily ticking away. He had about five more minutes until the first shift kitchen crew arrived. And with that time, they needed to clean up their mess, too.

"We need to be quick," he urged, sliding a hand between her legs. Even though he knew she was soaking wet, he wanted to tease her a little bit. So he inserted one careful digit, eyes still on the clock. If he timed everything correctly, he could have her orgasming in less than a minute. And then he could have his sweet fill of her.

The digit circled inside her pussy, inching further and further inside. He was deep and he swirled his digit dangerously while pulling out.

"Oh! Oh! Zuko!" Katara panted against the island.

He reinserted his finger and wiggled it generously, fingernail curling against her g-spot. Once he stilled his wiggles, he pressed against that little spot and fondled it, rolling the tip of his finger over it until Katara writhed against his hand.

Cum poured into the palm of his hand, but the Fire Lord was merciless. He continued his assault and the waterbender bucked her hips against him, desperation behind her antics.

"Please, please, _please_!" she screamed, jerking her butt against the junction of his hips. She could feel his erect member against her crack, tip playfully shaking against the small of her back.

Golden eyes glanced at the clock and he hissed at the minute hand. A full minute had passed and he didn't know if he could finish with the time he had left. But he had to try.

It was quick; he withdrew his drenched hand, jutted backward, and then slammed home, pushing Katara's sticky body forward on the kitchen island as he lurched. She was deliciously tight and warm; fantastically wet and subtly clenching around his length. He circled his member inside her and she moaned underneath him, closing her eyes. Zuko wound his fingers through hers, clutching each digit separately between his.

As he pulsated, he clamped down on her hands. In and out…circle, _clench_. In and out…circle, _clench_.

Katara groaned and bit her bottom lip, drawing the flesh into her mouth so she could stifle her noises.

Zuko was panting against her ear, blocking out the sound of the flames on the cooktop burning brighter behind them. The raspy breaths also obstructed the sounds of a nearby door opening, allowing a sizeable work party into the kitchen.

The lights snapped on and the lovers stopped their antics, like deer-gazelles caught in lamplight.

"Sweet _Agni_!" somebody gasped.

"I _knew_ it!" another one said.

"Oh my!"

Katara elbowed her lover, throwing him to the side as more and more kitchen staff wandered inside. A variety of men and women clad in white, freshly-bleached robes stopped at the entranceway, a medley of tawny, brown, and hazel eyes bashfully looking at the pair of teenagers before quickly darting away. Graciously, some covered their eyes; others looked away fondly, remembering their own youthful antics. One man flat out ogled the pair, golden eyes crinkling upward and filled with and odd form of perverted delight.

"Zuko!" she hissed, heaving her pants up. "Get dressed!"

"I'm not done, yet," he snapped, tossing a wild glare up at the clock. He still had _two_ minutes until those people were scheduled to show up.

"Doesn't matter," she snarled through gritted teeth. "We can finish later." She tied her shirt and blushed at the male head chef. "S-sorry about this," she stammered. Her blue eyes flicked to the pot that had been simmering since they arrived. It was filled with chocolate and had been the cause of their delightful experience. "Your chocolate sauce is really, really good!"

The man snorted, a tad bit disgusted but a little bit amused. He looked at the mess on his kitchen island, knowing that his staff would be bleaching the shit out of everything as soon as the pair of lovers disappeared.

Zuko tied his pants, still mumbling incoherent words until Katara grabbed his hand and hurriedly bypassed the kitchen staff. She blocked her face as she walked by, ashamed and embarrassed since they had been so blatantly caught by so many people.

When they were finally in the deserted hall, Zuko snatched his hand away and noticed that it was quite painful since they were practically stuck together.

"I wasn't _finished_ yet, Katara," he growled, eyes glowing a dangerous shade.

"Well, Zuko," she huffed, cheeks still pink, "we're all sticky. How about some bath time fun?"

The Fire Lord's face broke into a small grin and he scampered after his frisky little waterbender. Above them, a single thistle of mistletoe drooped teasingly from the ceiling.

* * *

 **Almost didn't make it! But I did! Whew! Sorry, but I may have accidentally gone to bed at 8:30pm last night, instead of 10:00pm. So I got a little bit behind.**

 **If you liked this, review! Bath or shower next chapter, folks? Your choice!**


	19. Bathtub

Foamy, purple-hued suds filled the expansive, in-ground soaker bathtub. Katara was giggling in his arms, puffing little floaties of soap along the water in front of her. When the small swaths only went as far as she could reach, she used her bending to whirl the foam until it touched the other side of the tub. Her laughter grew at her antics until she leaned into the warm firebender behind her, snuggling softly into his body's natural heat.

The water was warm and the purple bubbles felt like they had a deeper meaning; a mixture of blue and red. Water and fire. Katara and Zuko. And the pair of lovers was coiled tenderly together, back to chest.

Katara maneuvered herself in the hazy water, bringing herself about until her soap-covered breasts barely pressed against Zuko's pale chest. If needed, she'd only need to bridge the gap by a few short centimeters, and she was certain that it wouldn't be long until that happened.

"Christmas is getting closer, Zuko," she purred, licking her bottom lip seductively.

"And?" The Fire Lord looked a little bored. The water was comforting, but he didn't usually like to spend more time than necessary in it. And even though there was a perky little waterbender in his lap, he felt oddly tired and relaxed. Nothing like how he was a few minutes ago while they were in the kitchen.

Back then, they had been in _his_ element. The flames grew with his encouragement and heat shuffled around them, eliciting sweat and delicious smells. But in the bathtub, it felt like his inner flame was being repressed and his once tense muscles were relaxing. His engorged dick had disappeared long ago, softening along with the rest of his body.

Katara wiggled against him, trying to prompt some sort of guttural sound from the firebender. Honestly, _any_ interest at all would've been nice. " _And_ ," she smirked, "what'd ya get me?"

Zuko snorted and wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her securely against his chest. "Nothing," he sighed, feeling her nipples harden against him. A little intrigued with the sensual contact, his loins stirred just a bit.

"Noooothing?" Katara groaned, irritation thick in her voice.

"I bought you toys," he pointedly remarked. "And you seemed plenty happy with them."

"Oh, Zuko!" She swatted his left bicep. "Toys are fun and all but you gave them to me almost a week ago!"

"Christmas came early, remember?"

"Ugh. You're no fun."

Zuko bit down on her wet shoulder. "And I seem to remember that you came quite a few times with them, too."

"Hehehe." Her cheek was pressed tight against the bad side of his face and her laughter resounded around the expansive bathroom. At one point in his life, Zuko would've recoiled at the contact, but Katara always seemed to soothe his marred flesh. Every moment when her skin was pressed against his was a lovely blessing.

He drew her tighter against him, golden eyes staring longingly at the purple bubbles. Fire and water. Zuko and Katara. The thought was a huge turn on and his dick grew steadily harder. Katara mewled against him again, feeling the growing protrusion against her clit.

"Mmmmm." She bit her lip and pressed her nose against his scared flesh, nuzzling into him tentatively.

"Katara," he breathed against her neck, peppering kisses from her shoulder to her jaw.

"Hmm?"

"Can we get out of the tub?"

The waterbender lurched backward and shrugged. "But I'm still sticky," she cooed, licking her forearm. "And I still taste like chocolate."

"Hmmmm," Zuko sighed, drawing her close and biting her shoulder once more. Indeed, she still tasted delicious, like happiness. "Then let me wash you."

"Oh!" She squeaked against him, excited and amused.

The Fire Lord reached across the tub, waterbender still on his lap, and he grabbed the thick, red washcloth. He doused it in the soapy water and brought it over the girl's shoulder, grip firm as the tendrils of foam slipped down her skin.

Katara moaned under his ministrations, breathy sighs that continued to fill the man's increasing desire. And he dropped the washcloth just like that, golden eyes glinting hungrily.

It happened fast; one second, he was washing her shoulder, and the next, his lips were pressed against hers, tongue gliding between the part, forcibly separating flesh. His tongue dived deep, rolling around hers until the water started bubbling around them.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Katara jerked against him, steam coiling from the hot water. She hit her lover square against the chest. " _Control yourself_ ," she hissed, flicking her wrist to cool the bath water with her bending.

Zuko trailed kisses across the sensitive underside of her chin. "You make it so hard," he sighed between pecks. "You make _me_ so hard."

"Well," she grunted, shifting her hips against his until their eager sexes lined up, "don't boil us alive."

After her remark, she smirked and slid down on him, slow and steady, breath hitching just so when she finally sat flush against his thighs. In order to avoid being boiled alive, Katara moved leisurely at first, wiggling her hips ever so slightly, making the water slosh against her as she worked.

But Zuko was never a big fan of slow, gradually-building sex. No, he very much preferred hard, breathtaking plunges. Visions of his lover's jiggling, dusty titties and bouncing hair clouded his vision and ramped up his urges. So he lurched under her, holding the small of her back firmly against him, and he pulled her up and out of the tub, pinning her to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

Katara squeaked at the chill, but then moaned when Zuko separated her legs and slammed into her; once and then twice before swirling his dick around mid-plunge.

With the water making everything slippery, the sounds of sex were thick in the air. Squelching, slick noises echoed through the room and mixed into the sounds of heavy breathing and well-timed moans.

"Zu-Zuko," Katara panted, wrapping her legs around the young ruler.

The tiles beneath her were cold, but the firebender on top of her was dangerously hot. His steaming cock thrusted in and out of her and her hips responded with glee, bucking against him in order to match his rhythm. Pull him closer when he entered, barely let him leave when he withdrew.

Her ankles locked behind his ass and drew him into her own frenzied pattern. And even though Zuko was on top—usually the one in control—he let her lead his generous prods until he grew suddenly eager. He pressed his left elbow against the cold tile and loomed over his waterbending lover, heating his breath so he could tickle her with it.

She giggled at the soft, breathy caresses, but continued pressing her ankles into his rear, leading them both to a steady climax.

Zuko trailed his fingers over her tanned skin, starting at the base of her ear and working downward, below her neck, over her breasts, and down to her navel. His heated fingers lingered on the expanse of skin between her bellybutton and her deliciously wet pussy and he traced absentminded patterns into her skin.

She quivered under his touch and groaned when he stopped his sensual assault and headed a little further south. A single digit parted her nether lips while his cock was deep inside her. Dick and finger worked in tandem. One swirled over a slick nub and the other pulsated in and out, thrusting graciously with Katara's leg clenches.

"Zuko," she huffed, blue eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her fingers scraped against his back, nails digging across his flesh and creating small, red trails.

"Hm?" he grunted, licking an excited nipple.

"I'm gonna let you go now," she exhaled. "Go fast."

Just like that, she released him, relinquishing all control so Zuko could completely envelope her with sexual sensations. The Fire Lord didn't need to be told twice; he used one hand to grip onto her thigh and left the other one against the tile floor, resting on his elbow.

His thrusts were fast and the hand that was holding onto Katara's thigh dug into the skin, nails leaving perfect crescents in her otherwise unmarred flesh.

One of her hands continued pressing against his back, massaging the skin and holding him close, increasing their friction. The other hand disappeared between them, locating her clit so she could fondle the nub herself.

Realistically, she didn't need to do much. Since they were so close together, every little movement could be felt throughout her core. And she could quickly feel the onslaught of a beautifully breathtaking release. Heat continued to build as Zuko plunged and she huffed against his good ear, forcing her fingers to entangle themselves in his hair.

The Fire Lord littered her jaw with warm kisses as he thrusted. And when he felt the familiar tingles of an orgasm, he clenched his teeth together and fought through it. Self-control was a fickle bitch, but he was its master. Well, until the waterbender did what she did best.

"Holy fucking _hell_ , Katara," he moaned when he felt her inner walls clutch onto his dick.

Katara grinned and continued focusing, forcing her vaginal walls to constrict around him. Kegels were beautiful and she had been practicing whenever she could.

Her finger continued circling her clit. Circle, zig, circle, circle, flick. Circle, flick, circle circle, zig, zag.

" _Ohhhhhh_!" she gasped, feeling Zuko twitch.

A spurt of cum poured through her, filling every available inch with its warm and tender deliciousness. Katara breathed through the delightful experience but flicked her clit at just the right moment, sending her into her own release.

" _Aaaaaah_!" she screamed, quaking under him. Every nerve ending felt fried with her touch and she shivered when Zuko stilled, breathing heavily into her mouth.

They sealed the final few moments with passionate kisses, lips parting and mashing together tenderly.

Bubbles floated around Zuko's submerged thighs; purple suds spiraling through the water in confined ringlets. A combination of red and blue…blue and red. Katara and Zuko…Zuko and Katara. Beautiful.

* * *

 **I know, I know. It's been a while. And I'm sorry! But something personal came up. My husband's grandpa passed away last week and I haven't exactly been filled with smutty thoughts. Which is why you guys got a chapter of _Someday, My Prince Will Come,_ instead. Also, you'll be getting another one of those bad boys on Saturday, so be prepared.**

 **I know this chapter isn't as heated as the others, and I know that Christmas is officially over, but I felt the need to continue this story. Though, I've come to the conclusion that I'm only writing 2 more chapters. That's right. TWO MORE CHAPTERS. The last one is planned out and ready to be typed out; trust me, you'll like it. It has a special guest.**

 **The next one, however...is debatable. You see, I led you guys along, promising a threesome with Jet, but I just can't get into it. At first, I was all cool and excited; I read a few stories (generously provided by Icjga), but I realized that I maybe don't have the talent for that. Frustrating...I know.**

 **BUT! Even though Christmas is over and the New Year is quickly approaching, I'm willing to give you guys a choice. For the next chapter, I will try my hardest to write a Jet/Katara/Zuko threesome, or I can write a Christmas present-themed one with waterbending and firebending and all sorts of cool shit. Each option will probably take me a few days (I'm hoping by Saturday 12/29), so I'm leaving it up to y'all.**

 **Let me know!**


	20. Merry Christmas

The morning smelled of evergreen trees, cinnamon, and smoke. Nothing was on fire, it was just the Fire Lord's natural musk; and Katara was sniffing it greedily, wishing that the sun would disappear and that she could continue sleeping, entangled in her lover's arm until the end of time. She knew it couldn't happen and that she'd eventually have to pry her cerulean eyes apart, so she took one final breath.

And then her eyes snapped open.

It was Christmas morning. _The_ morning. Finally.

As quietly as she could, she pried herself out of Zuko's loving arms, making sure to put a squishy pillow in her place. She didn't want him to wake and unexpectedly ruin her surprise.

Padding softly, she made her way to the bathroom, smirking a little bit at the soaker tub and remembering the beautiful and sticky bathtub sex they had a few days ago, before she twirled on the ball of her foot and pulled a small, white box out of her hiding spot. She was excited; mostly because she couldn't _wait_ to see Zuko's reaction to her present.

When she opened the box, she marveled at the sheer, crimson fabric, rubbing her thumbs and fingers over it. So soft and silky against her skin. She could imagine Zuko's hands running across the material, across the swell of her breasts and the expanse of skin around her navel before finally hitting the hem of the sheer teddy and finding the swollen and glistening entrance to her delicious womanhood. The thought made her tremble. Anticipation and excitement surged through her core and she started to rummage through more hidden boxes, pulling out makeup, perfume, and glittering hairpieces.

Everything was lined up and Katara looked at her reflection in the wide bathroom mirror. Dark, baggy eyes stuck out to her and she started applying a yellow-tinged paste, smearing the vile-smelling concoction under her baby blues with relish. A few pockmarks lined her usually blemish-free skin and she rubbed green ooze over the splotches, ridding her face of redness. Next, she applied a slippery, tan slurry to the entirety of her face, placing individual finger-sized circles on her cheeks, forehead, tip of her nose, chin, and jawline.

With a feathered brush, she blended all of the colors together until all that was left was an absolutely flawless reflection. After a nod of satisfaction, she dabbed a clear cream on each eyelid and waited for a moment, admiring her pouty, kiss-swollen lips. When the cream was finger-touch dry, she opened a tin-lined canister and smashed a small brush into it.

 _Tap tap_.

And the excess powder fell from the brush.

She closed one eye and brought the brush to it, patting the golden-tinged eyeshadow lightly at the apex and then firmly against the outer rim. She smirked and moved onto the next eye, marveling at how a complimentary color like gold could bring together two opposite hues. Blue and red both melted within the flecks and Katara patted a dash of purple in the inner corner of each eye.

Once again, flawless.

Eyelashes were clamped and straightened, elongated and blackened with a small metal tool and mascara. And when each eye was finally finished, she moved on to her lips.

The small tube of matte crimson, affectionately called _Hussy,_ clung to her puckered lips. She smashed each mound of flesh together, smearing the coloring and coating every available crevice with it.

When her face was finally finished, she moved onto her hair, separating the wild tangles from the more manageable strands. She brushed through the wicked clumps and braided sections of it, pinning them securely behind her ears before continuing to the topknot. The Fire Nation's respectable style was complicated to combine with her Water Tribe hair, but she managed, much like the way she managed when the Gaang was in hiding.

Happy with the combination of braids, knots, and glittering hairpieces, Katara admired her slightly mused, yet extremely attractive look, and reached for the sheer teddy.

The fabric felt like it could tear at the slightest tug, but she knew better. It would hold her voluptuous tits and would accentuate her lithe frame. It would make her firebending lover want to rip it to shreds in his haste to get it off.

So, with a seductive sigh, she stepped into the nightgown and pulled up the straps. And when the sheer fabric clung to her frame in just the right spots, she looked at her reflection and growled at it, clenching her perfectly manicured hands like a claw.

Beautiful. Feisty. Sexy.

"Kataaaaara," a voice purred from the other room.

Zuko was awake, searching desperately for his lover. Wondering where she could've gotten to when the sun had just barely peeked through his lace-lined windows. Sunlight filtered through the curtains, a breeze shifting them until they fluttered inward.

During Christmastime in the Fire Nation, it didn't snow; no, it was always amazingly breezy and classically sunny. Perfect. And today seemed more than perfect, it seemed picturesque. And all Zuko wanted to do was capture the moment and live in it forever.

Katara strolled through the bathroom and paused in the doorway, eyeing her lover hungrily. Zuko was staring out the nearest window, playfully feeling the subtle breeze against his skin. So the waterbender leaned against the frame and arched her back just a bit, accentuating every glorious curve that her body could form.

"Merry Christmas, Zuko," she moaned, pulling her arms above her head, elongating her form.

"Merry Christ—" Zuko's eyes went wide and he bolted from the bed, running directly to his scantily-clad lover. "Holy _shit_ , Katara!" He ran his palm through his hair, ripping out a few tangles in an effort to distract his hands. "You look…you look…" His eyes roamed over every curve, appreciating every defined peek of her taut body.

She was wearing a slinky, crimson nightgown with white fuzzies over the top of each breast. At the scandalous curve of each nipple was a white ribbon. The ties made it look like each tit was an individual gift, eagerly waiting to be unwrapped by his equally eager hands.

The nighty continued downward, baby-doll style, and it pooled against the small of her back and ended right below the junction of her legs. And because the fabric was see-through, he could clearly see the decorative, crimson thong playfully keeping her delightful snatch hidden from view.

Zuko licked his lips. " _Amazing_ ," he mouthed.

He lunged forward, catching her lips with his own and smashing her head against the wall. He wanted her now, wanted her hard and fast against the door jam.

 _Merry fucking Christmas_ , he greedily thought, gliding his tongue through her lips. He rolled the slick flesh around her tongue, pulling it into his mouth as his hands roamed over her silk-covered body.

"Agni, Katara," he groaned when he released her mouth.

Somehow, Katara pulled her leg up and used her foot to shove him into the opposite side of the doorway. Zuko _ooompfed_ against the frame and wound his hands around her calve. Her legs were buttery smooth, so soft against his calloused hands. And he loved her for it.

"Presents first," she smirked, coyly tilting her head to the side. She licked her lips; a glistening pink tip running between her teeth.

Zuko scoffed and released her leg. A blush crept into his cheeks as Katara sashayed by him, ass cheeks flaunting their magnificence. He wanted to reach out and fondle each curve, rub his hand over each mound until he memorized every dimple. But she was already so far away and he could only follow her, arms spread wide like a zombie hungry for his kill.

Katara plopped down beside the illuminated tree in his living quarters. She motioned for him to sit beside her and he did, falling to the floor in an uncoordinated heap, careful to not smash his hard-on.

"You first," she cooed, shoving a box into his hand.

"O-okay," he smiled, picking at the blue ribbon. The wrapping paper was laden with snowflakes and Zuko longed to open his gift. He tore through the paper, tossing it to the side, and gasped at the portraits that fell into his lap. Sleazily posed, unclothed Katara's fell onto the floor. Pinups. Lots of them.

"I had them made specially for you," Katara said, blushing at his reaction. "All of them were done by Lee. He's a really gifted artist, you know. I-I hope that you like them. And if you have any suggestions, I'll definitely get them done for you. Do you…like them?"

Zuko panted, going through each portrait. Tied up Katara, hands bound behind her back, skin puckering against the ropes as they disappeared into her dripping pussy. Flexing Katara, hanging from a clothing rod, crimson fabric emphasizing her aroused, tanned form. Katara posed expertly over his throne, fingers between her legs, teeth clenching her bottom lip, her face forever etched into a picture of perfect bliss. Katara's ass, legs spread against his desk, face blushing and chin tilted back, hands cupping her breasts.

More photos scattered onto the floor and Zuko could only stare, eyes growing wild as he took in each image.

 _So many…so, so many._

He looked up, catching Katara's blushing face, her bottom lip pulled into her teeth.

"Do you like them?" she asked again.

"Do I _like_ them?" Zuko huffed, paging through the stack on more time. "I _love_ them!"

"Good," Katara nodded, smiling. "My turn?" She reached for the other package under the tree, the one covered with golden, sparkly paper. She shook it playfully and pressed her ear against it.

"W-wait," Zuko stammered. He suddenly felt like his gift wasn't as thoughtful and he was panicking.

"Oh shush," she said, batting his groping hand away. She tore through the paper and flecks of gold coated her legs. Her stunned silence captivated him for an instant until she said two horrible words. "A _giftcard_?"

Her blue eyes were glaring, looking at her lover like she was about to waterbend his blood straight through his skin or stop his heart.

" _A GIFTCARD_?!"

She immediately got to her feet and started pacing, rambling about how much time Lee had made her pose for each portrait. How many hours she spent bare-assed and fondling herself for some of the more scandalous images.

" _A giftcard_?" she finally concluded, throwing the plastic card into his face. "Paaa-lease, Zuko. Tell me that you're joking!"

"No joke," Zuko panted, protecting his fantastic Christmas gift by pressing it against his chest, away from the raging waterbender. "It's for that sex shop I visited the other week. You can get whatever you want!"

"I wanted _you_ to make that decision for me! You…you…" She threw her arms into the air. "You _jerk_!"

"Come on, Katara," Zuko purred. "Calm down…maybe I can make it up to you!"

"How?" she snapped, balling her fists.

"I-I don't know…lay down or something."

" _Lay down?! Or SOMETHING?!_ " She sniffed and trudged into another room.

Zuko watched her leave, chest heaving and thinking that she was going to tear up his precious portraits. He needed to hide them…and he needed to do it quickly, too. So he bolted and ran to the other side of his apartments. He stashed the pinups in a china cabinet and returned to his living area, heart racing.

There was a raging bender lurking somewhere in his apartments and he needed to be extraordinarily careful.

 _Where is she?_

The floorboard creaked behind him and he twirled on ball of his foot. "Katara, I—"

"Let's go!" she barked, cerulean eyes like daggers. She grabbed her lover and her fingers locked around his bicep as she drug him through the living area.

Zuko struggled. "Katara, wait! I—"

The waterbender whirled around, fists now coated with a generous portion of glistening liquid. "Fight me."

"W-what?"

" _Fight me_!"

"W-w-why would I—"

A liquid tendril wrapped around his arm and pulled him sideways. Zuko lurched backward and drew fire into his palm, ripping his arm free from his lover's brutal hold.

"Fight me!" she snarled, curling her fingers and making the water in her hands jump at her mental command.

"Katara, I-I _don't_ want to fight y—"

 _Smash!_

Another tendril formed into an icy spike and impaled the hall table behind the jumpy ruler.

"Katara, what the FUCK?!"

A wave threw him backward and out the open window. Zuko crashed onto the cobblestone walkway, drenched and panting. Flames poured from his fists and he shot them upward, tearing through the window and setting the curtains ablaze.

Katara jumped through the flames and rolled across the stones, stopping just before her lover, arms coated with thick spirals of water.

"You're—" She pointed at him and the water morphed around her fingers. "You're such a _dick_!"

"It. Is. _Christmas_!" Zuko reminded her, spiting the words out between his teeth.

"And you got me a lousy _giftcard_! For Christmas!"

"It's the thought that counts!"

Katara's eyes narrowed. "Well—" Another large wave wrapped around Zuko's legs and hurled him backward a few feet. "—this'll make me feel better about your… _thoughts_!"

She sprinted forward, unleashing a menagerie of icy spikes. The spikes shot into the ground all around the ruler, who barely managed to dodge each troublesome attack. He bounced on the balls of his feet, unsure how to respond to the enraged bender.

"Katara," he said after blocking a disc aimed for his throat. "Katara, _calm down_!"

"I AM CALM!" she screamed, hurling another thick bout of discs.

Zuko parried the blows, winding his way through each assault, using his firebending only when absolutely necessary.

"FIGHT ME!" Katara wailed. She pulled water from the ground and sent it crashing through the walkway. At the last moment, she snapped her wrists up, which forced the water to surge upward, dousing her lover with another cruel flood.

Zuko's shoulders steamed and he growled as he stood. "If you want to fight so bad," he snarled, clenching his flaming fists, " _fine_."

He rotated his wrists, flinging orange blasts toward his smirking and waiting lover. Katara weaved through each explosion, expertly spinning through each tendril with graceful ease.

From the sidelines, the battle looked highly amusing. Zuko wore only his underwear, and a very powerful-looking erection tugged at the red fabric betwixt his legs. Similarly, Katara was still in her see-through teddy, thong riding up between her butt cheeks as she ran. The white fluff that outlined the top of her nighty occasionally puffed up and out or caught fire when Zuko shot wicked flames her way. But the pair continued fighting, ignoring their barely-clothed appearances, and instead focusing all of their attentions on each other…and not the small crowd that had started forming.

A chef, a few officers, the librarian, and a gaggle of ex-Fire Lord Ozai's old concubines were all walking about, celebrating the arrival of Christmas together. And when they saw the flaming and watery spectacle forming in the courtyard, they all had to ogle. It wasn't every day when two master benders of opposite elements fought against each other. In their underthings, no less.

The scene was highly baffling and entertaining. A few times, the women gasped when Zuko managed to get in a good shot, punching fire directly at the waterbender and catching the hem of her nighty on fire. The rest of the time, the officers whooped and hollered, silently begging that Zuko burn just a bit more fabric and expose the entirety of the waterbender's voluptuously buxom chest.

Sweat lined the brows of each bender. Katara used the back of her hand to clean the liquid away from her eyes while Zuko let it steam off his face in curling waves.

"AHHHHHH!" The waterbender sprung forward and used all of her bodyweight to ram into her lover. She punched at his chest, but Zuko caught her wrists and flung her to the charred, grassy floor below. She wriggled beneath him, snarling and curling her legs around his. "Fight me!" she screamed, teeth barred. "Fight me, you jerkbender!"

Zuko leaned in and increased his hold. "Katara," he said, struggling to keep her pinned. "Hold still!"

She rammed her knee up, catching him in the thigh. Zuko grunted with the impact but continued to keep her wrists secured.

"Let me go!" she snapped. "Zuko, _let me go_!"

"Not until you calm down! Jeez, Katara! This was all because I got you a flippin' _giftcard_!"

"Yeah! Because you're a big meanie!" She closed her eyes and focused on her lover's blood. She started tugging at his veins, manipulating his fingers to slowly release her.

"Katara," Zuko panted, feeling his blood curl in his body. "Katara, stop."

Her blue eyes snapped open and she stilled, chest heaving and exhaustion overcoming her. She noticed that Zuko was straddling her, his shins over her knees to pin her lower half down after she kneed him; his hands still secured around her wrists.

With each bender breathing heavily into each other's mouths, the moment felt intimately heated and Katara pushed her head forward, capturing Zuko's lips in her own.

Zuko kissed back eagerly, and when Katara nipped at his bottom lip, he bit her back. Slowly, one hand released her wrist; the other hand still had both of her hands captured, but he allowed his free fingers to roam down her face, neck, swell of her breasts, and finally rest against the hole he managed to create in her teddy. He chuckled in her mouth, forcing his lips to buzz inside hers as his fingers fondled the once-covered skin.

With a gasp, Katara pulled her face to the side and inhaled. Zuko's fingers continued their southward journey and the waterbender brought her lips to his ear and encouraged him to do more. "Fuck me, Zuko," she whimpered.

All too happy to comply, the Fire Lord released her wrists and used both of his thumbs to rip down his lover's barely-there thong. He pulled down his own underwear and crawled between her legs, inching each appendage apart with his heated fingertips.

He pounded into her once and then twice, the sound of his balls slapping Katara's backside echoing through the garden corridor. "Merry—" He thrusted and the waterbender mewled. "—fucking—" He pulled down one crimson cup of the teddy, exposing a dusty nipple, which he fondled with relish. "—Christmas!"

" _Oooohhh, Zuuuuko!_ " Katara moaned, curling her legs around his hips and matching his thrusts.

The senses of sex quickly overpowered the pair; the sounds of squelching, wet sex organs greeting each other, continuously saying hello and goodbye; the aroma of hormones responding aggressively, air thick with husky, musty scents; the taste of Katara's _Hussy_ , cherry-flavored lipstick; the feeling of the shredded nighty, increasing the friction between their skin with its thin material; the sight of each one, red-faced and panting between kisses.

Still on the sidelines, hidden from immediate view, the spectators were blushing. A mixture of tawny, gold, and hazel eyes looked erotically at the heated lovers, before the ex-concubines took the officers by their hands and lead them off and away, leaving the owlish librarian and the cook behind. She sniffed the empty air, nose high, while he chuckled. They both looked at each other and shrugged before walking away, hand in hand. Hey, it's Christmas, right?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Zuko panted, each word spewing out of his mouth as he lurched forward.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Katara took each prod and swiveled her hips against him, forcing him to growl with satisfaction.

"I'm _close_ ," he breathed.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._

"Well, _hold it_!"

"I-I _can't—auuughhhhhhh!"_

Katara pushed Zuko's chest up a bit and found her clit; she circled the nub for a little while, knowing just the right spots to push. She felt Zuko start to collapse over her but she only needed one or two more circles…maybe a flick or two, too.

 _Circle, flick, circ_ —

"OOOOHHHHHHH!"

Panting and exhausted, Katara released her clit and felt Zuko's limp dick stir inside her as he pulled it out. A final squirt of cum poured out the tip and dribbled into the grass when he righted himself to lay beside his lover.

"That was nice," he commented, running his fingers through his hair.

"Mmmmm. Definitely a _much_ better present," Katara nodded, still feeling the surging waves of pleasure coil around her core.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "Merry Christmas, Katara."

Blue and golden eyes locked. "Merry Christmas, Zuko."

* * *

 **One more! One more! One more!**

 **Special guest for the next one, so be prepared. He was mentioned already and it's time to bring him out! Whoop whoop!**


	21. ‘Twas The Day After

'Twas the day after Christmas, when all through the palace,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a phallus;

The mistletoe had been hung from the bedposts with care,

In hopes that sweet moans would soon fill the air;

The lovers were all nestled, all snug in their bed,

While an unknown figure walked in like the dead;

He stole all the mistletoe, plucked it all up,

And then dashed out the room with nary a yup;

He ambled through the palace, fetching mistletoe with glee,

Until every sprig was gathered, yet still he daren't flee…

Zuko woke, stretching his lanky arms around his waterbending lover and yawning softly in her ear. His golden eyes blearily opened, blinking once and then twice to get rid of sleepy dust. Without really thinking, he nuzzled closer to Katara and breathed in her morning aroma. The scent elicited a delightful bodily function and he drew his hips closer to her, prodding her softly from behind with his morning wood.

Katara stirred, feeling the growing protrusion on her backside. She smiled into her pillow and then moaned, "Grab a mistletoe, babe."

A pair of molten eyes glanced at the bedpost and a frown formed. "Katara," he said, slowly scanning the room, "did you move them?"

"Move them?" she asked into her pillow. "Why would I move them? That's just silly."

"Well, they're not here."

"Whaddya mean…?"

Cerulean eyes glanced at the headboard and then posts, confusion suddenly overcoming her.

Simultaneously, the pair bolted from the bed and started tearing through drawers and cabinets, tossing stacks of clean clothes, piles of sex toys, and a variety of papers in the middle of the room in their haste.

"Where are they?"

"I dunno! Where'd you put them?"

"Why _me_? Why do you think _I_ took them?"

"Well _I_ didn't take them!"

"Neither did I!"

Zuko huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do we really need them? I mean, we can just do it and find one later."

" _Zuko_ ," Katara chided, shaking her head, "it's our thing. We can't just…stop. It's like our tradition!"

"Ugh," the Fire Lord groaned, rolling his eyes. " _Okay_."

The waterbender smiled and they started searching feverishly again, ripping through stacks of parchment and tearing off bedsheets. Still, no clumps of red-dotted greenery could be found.

After a few brutal minutes of mindless probing, the panting lovers looked at each other and Zuko came up with a pretty decent idea. "Well, the ones in here are just the ones that we managed to collect. There are more out there." He pointed at the doors of his apartment. "So let's go find some."

With a nod, Katara shrugged a robe across her shoulders and brushed back her untamable hair with her fingers. "Let's go, then."

Together, the pair left the royal apartments and started trudging down the empty halls. Even though it was morning and the sun was shining through the open windows, no servants or maids were scampering about. Both benders thought this odd, but neither said anything. Instead, they kept their eyes on the ceiling, searching for their coveted mistletoe.

For a good forty minutes, they combed through the kitchen, hallways, guest quarters, library, offices, ballroom, and wine cellar. Empty-handed, they looked at each other and shrugged, neither one knowing what had happened overnight.

"Your staff sure is quick with their undecorating procedures," Katara remarked, staring at the bare walls.

"Yeah, I mean they're good…but not _this_ good. They came into our room and everything."

"Well, we still have one more place to look," the waterbender sighed, strolling up to the final door.

Zuko looked at the immaculate doors of the throne room and pressed his hand against the wood. With a small squeal, the door shifted inward and the pair sauntered inside.

The throne room was dimly lit, candlelight flickering against the columns, creating eerie shadows as they walked further inside. When they finally got to the daises, they both looked up and squinted.

"There!" Katara exclaimed, excitement overcoming her when she noticed the dangling shrub.

"Sweet!" Golden eyes narrowed. "But how do we get it down?"

"We don't _need_ to get it down, Zuko," the waterbender scoffed. "We've done the nasty thang in here so many times, it's not like it really matters." She tugged at the sleeve of her robe and started pulling it off, looking at her lover hungrily as she did so.

Zuko smirked and watched the small strip tease, golden eyes glinting in the dim light. He growled when she tucked her fingers into either side of her panties, shimmying them down with practiced and erotic ease. And when she was finally bare, she strutted up to the throne and positioned herself like one of the pinups she commissioned. Her ass was glowing and looked extraordinarily welcoming, so Zuko stepped forward and pulled down his boxers. His erection was so hard that he had to struggle with his waistband for a moment before he grew steadily irritated and burned the foul article off.

Naked and more than ready, he stepped up and onto the daises before falling to his knees for the last few feet. He loomed possessively behind his lover, thinking about how all that glorious ass was his to claim, and he smacked it playfully with the broad side of his hand.

He placed one warm hand on the small of her back and allowed his fingers to inch up her spine, tickling her with his tender warmth. His other hand clamped onto her waist, steadying her for the rough pounding that he was sure to unleash.

After lining himself up, he slowly inserted his rock-hard cock, forcing Katara to softly gasp until all of him was deep inside her. He started with slow and well-timed bursts, and his lover responded instantly, shifting her ass against his hips at just the right moment.

"Sweet Agni," Zuko moaned, digging his nails into her back and scraping down, leaving beautiful trails in his wake. He closed his eyes and continued his dedicated rhythm, occasionally hastening his pace to leave Katara subtly curious and aroused.

"Z-Zuko," she cooed, hearing the fleshy smacks of her breasts knock against each other. "Go faster. Go fast—"

Fire erupted around the daises and the pair of squirming lovers paused for a moment.

"Did you do that?" Katara asked, eyes wide and wild.

"No," Zuko breathed, golden eyes bouncing around the supposedly empty throne room.

The fire died down to a small ember and the Fire Lord snarled, "If there's somebody in this room, I _order you_ to _show yourself_!"

A figure that he wasn't expecting slowly shifted away from one of the nearby columns, shaking his head sadly and clicking his tongue, obviously disappointed. "Oh, Nephew," the great Dragon of the West sighed.

"Uncle?"

Katara squeaked and kicked Zuko back, forcing him to pop out of her with a wet squish. She scampered for her robe and covered herself frantically, still yelping softly until she was completely clothed.

Zuko, meanwhile, struggled to find his shredded boxers. He pulled them up on his frame and shrugged after realizing that the hole he burned in them was far too large to cover his throbbing cock. So he shrugged once more and poised himself behind his standing lover.

"What're you doing here, Uncle?"

"I was summoned," he responded, still shaking his head, dissatisfaction pouring off him in thick and unavoidable waves.

"By who?" Zuko snapped, irritated.

"Your advisers, of course. I had hoped to make it before Christmas, but there was this delightful hot spring that promised to tighten old skin, and I just couldn't pass it up." The ex-General smiled but then remembered why he was there. "I'm sorry that I delayed my return…I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Bad?" Zuko's shifty, golden orbs narrowed and started sweeping across the throne room. "What's bad?"

"You're obviously distracted. So much so, that even your lowliest advisers have noticed that your…sexual proclivities have affected your work."

" _Sexual proclivities_?" Katara asked. The words sounded dirty coming from her mouth and she stuck out her tongue, a little disgusted.

"Hmm," Iroh nodded, gesturing to the pair of lovers. "The most common rumor circulating is that you two are particularly drawn to mistletoe. And you get so distracted with it that you sometimes disappear in the middle of parties or important meetings." He focused on his young nephew. "I'm disappointed in you, Zuko. I didn't think that you were so…distractible."

"I'm not _distractible_ ," Zuko countered, beating down his urge to shout, "I'm just…" He frowned and shook his head. _Horny_ , he wanted to say. He shook the thought away and puckered his lips, fingering through his thoughts and realizing who potentially undecorated the palace. "Did you steal all our mistletoe?"

"Yes," Iroh smiled. "I figured that my theft would capture your attention. And I left one final one so I could confront you."

"Had'ta chose a time when we _weren't_ clothed, huh?" Katara snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring icicles at the old statistician.

"Well, I thought that this would make the point stick a little more."

"Point?" Zuko growled. "There's a _point_ to this…this…whatever you've decided to do here?"

"Oh yes," Iroh said with another careful smile. He extended one arm and wiggled his fingers, signaling another hidden person to open the massive doors at the opposite side of the chamber.

The doors opened and a ridiculous amount of people started pouring into the throne room. Officers, throngs of noblewomen, chefs, maids, servants, ex-concubines, miscellaneous palace staff, and the librarian quickly filtered inside, and Zuko and Katara gasped when so many people finally collected in front of them.

"Tui and La, Iroh!" Katara exclaimed. She blushed and tried to cover herself up a bit more. The robe she was wearing was frighteningly thin and she knew that her pointed nipples were poking through the fabric.

The horde looked onward, seeking their esteemed ruler. Zuko clamped down on Katara's shoulders to protect his subjects from gazing upon his nude form, and he glared at his portly and allegedly sane family member.

"Really, Uncle?" Zuko groaned. "What the hell are you—"

"These people," Iroh said, "require an apology. From the _both_ of you."

"What? Why?" the Fire Lord demanded.

"This young lad," Iroh sighed, pointing to Lee, "has caught you more times than he cares to remember. Katara even coerced him into making you glamour shots."

" _They were my Christmas presents_ ," Zuko snarled, whispering the words out through gritted teeth.

"This woman is traumatized," Iroh continued, gesturing to the librarian. "She says that you've tainted her flooring and destroyed a few classic novels with your antics."

" _We did no such thing_ ," Katara scoffed, whispering out her words as well.

"These men," Iroh indicated the officers, "are thoroughly convinced that during one or two meetings, you've been partaking in scandalous activities… _while attending the meeting_."

" _They couldn't see anything_ ," Zuko mumbled.

"This group of lovely, young ladies swore that the pair of you disappeared behind a curtain during a Winter Solstice celebration. They claim that you shook the curtains and made them dance so fiercely that they thought a wild animal was trapped."

" _Momo haaaaas been getting around_."

Iroh frowned at that excuse, but continued nonetheless. "You were caught red-handed in the kitchen, smearing chocolate sauce over each other."

" _We were hungry_ ," Zuko shrugged.

The great ex-General sighed and persisted. "The remaining few are palace staff who've caught you both in ridiculous positions and locations _all throughout the palace_. Some of them are so devastated, that they require therapy."

"I've had to clean up _so many_ condoms," one servant complained. "I didn't know a man could _ejaculate_ that much!"

Iroh cleared his throat and shushed the mentally-scared man. "And finally," he looked at the door and cupped his mouth. "You can come in, sweetheart! They can't pressure you anymore."

A brown-haired head poked around the door and a very embarrassed Suki wandered inside. "Hey guys," she softly smiled, nervously waving.

"And this young warrior had the shame of being immediately privy to your deplorable antics. A _threesome_ , Zuko…how disgusting."

"Hey!" Zuko argued. " _She_ asked _us_!"

With a frown, Iroh crossed his arms. "You owe these people an apology, Nephew."

"What?!"

" _Now_."

The Fire Lord groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, very irritated, embarrassed, and confused. "This is ridiculous," he grumbled. He released his nose and sniffed, "I'm sorry."

"For what, Nephew?"

"For-making-you-all-uncomfortable-with-our-massive-amounts-of-fucking."

"I would've preferred it without the profanity, but that should suffice. Everybody satisfied?" Iroh looked expectedly at the crowd, and after a few people nodded their consents, he beamed. "Excellent! You all may leave."

The horde slowly dispersed and disappeared out the door.

When everybody was finally gone, Iroh turned to the lovers, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Well, I don't know about you two, but _I'm_ happy with how this turned out."

Zuko clenched his fists. "Good," he snapped, "now leave. I've got unfinished business to attend to."

"Perhaps you'd be more interested in taking your activities to the bedroom?"

"Perhaps you'd be more interested in minding your own business?" Zuko quipped, rolling his eyes.

After a long and throaty sigh, Iroh focused his attention on the waterbender. "Teach him some manners, dear." He winked at her and then sauntered away, heading toward the door. "And remember to use protection! I don't want to give you the talk about the iguana-parrots and the bee-buzzards again."

The door snapped closed and Katara stared across the throne room, dumbstruck and awed. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

"A very confusing ending to a very erotic story," Zuko said with a slight nod. "Now, get on your knees and let's finish this shit before my balls turn blue."

* * *

 **Happy New Year, all! If you enjoyed this story in the _slightest_ , let me know by favoriting and reviewing! If I break 150 reviews (I know y'all can do it), I'll make a Valentine's Day themed one. Goal: fourteen chapters of hot and steamy stuff that I had to skip over because I ran outta time.**

 **So, if I hit 150, expect a delicious story to pop up in February (probably called _My Valentine_ or _Candied Hearts_ )! Fill up my inbox with rankings of chapters, favorite scenes, and ideas for the next story. I promise that I won't disappoint! ;3**

 **Merry Christmas, everybody! And have a very Happy New Year!**


End file.
